I WILL
by MarSette
Summary: Want to escape; to be free, to fly high. Want to dress up; to be new, to hold the light. Stepping out… No blood to see; No tears to fall, No us will die. Let us walk through, to stand up with a smile…
1. Chapter I : Prologue

**Hello guys! To all my fellow readers and authors (I am one now). This is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION story. I didn't write this all by myself, my best-friend, Marf helped me to polish it and add more scenes. So basically, this story was written by Marsette :D (Marie fe and krusette). Kindly leave some reviews or suggestions, it will be a great help for the development. Please enjoy...**

**Re-post : 03-10-16 ( Thank you Whendy404 you're the best beta reader ever! )**

**Disclaimer : We don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters but we own the plot and the story. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Prologue<strong>

_**Mikan's POV**_

I really had a great evening today. The stars are out in the sky and the cool, late night breeze gives me a feeling of nostalgia. Looking at him under the pale moon light, the memories come rushing into my head.

From the first day we met to all the unexpected things that happened along the way until this very moment, I almost could not believe that everything was real...that he is real.

He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him, hugging me tightly around the waist.

"Why did you keep silent for a moment there?"

"Nothing, Natsume." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just very happy about all of this and how far we have come."

He hugged me tighter then, letting go of his hand on my waist. He angled my chin with his thumb and index finger towards his face.

"I'm more than happy, Mikan. I love you."

"I love you too."

We remained there by the balcony, enjoying the last few hours of the day. We were very close to each other. I can smell the sweet fragrance of his perfume mixed with his own scent. There is also a faint sound of mellow music playing inside my bedroom, which makes the moment even more romantic.

"Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to say that I love you very much. I want you to know how comfortable I am being with you. I want to spend evenings like this with you. I want us to stay like this." My voice croaked at the end. I was filled with so much emotion inside.

He looked into my eyes and cupped my face with both of his hands. He kissed me long and deep on my lips.

I closed my eyes and responded. We kissed like this before but tonight was something else. There is a different kind of emotion in each movement of his lips on mine. The sensation was melting me inside and I wish he would not stop. But...

"Mikan, I think it's bedtime now. It's getting very late."

He fixed his hair and straightened his shirt. He put on his coat that was sitting by the porch.

I grabbed his arm and hugged him before he could do anything else. I put my arms around his neck.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

I loosened my arm and looked at his face. He tucked a loose strand behind my ear and stared at me for seconds. I could feel the heat from his body to mine. I could not tell what's on his mind. He looked like he was not sure of the idea but he smiled at me and his eyes softened.

"Only if I get to sleep with you in one bed." A playful smile curved his lips.

I blushed and suddenly felt my ears on fire.

"Ow. Uhm. Okay. So, I will take a shower first." I walked fast and did not look back.

I headed to my bathroom and took a hot shower. When I returned to the bedroom. I saw him sitting on the bed freshly showered.

"I used the bathroom downstairs and I changed into your old, oversized shirt. Come here." He patted the space on the bed beside him. And I'm only wearing a towel.

"Wait. I'll have to dress first. Can you please turn around?" I was really blushing now.

"You look as red as an apple." He teased me again.

"Just turn around."

He laughed and did what he was told.

"Okay. I'm done."

I turned around to face him. He was very still. I jumped on the bed and snuggled on him. He was not moving.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I think I'll be more comfortable on the couch." He was about to get up from the bed but I stopped him.

"It's okay now, Natsume. I want you beside me." I rested my head on his right shoulder while hugging him.

"It's nice this way, so warm and comfortable." He brushed his fingers through my hair and kissed my head. Then he returned my hug.

Suddenly, he bent his head and kissed my lips again. It was soft and smooth, nice and slow. He savored the moment. I felt warm inside and a bit dizzy. I let go to catch my breath.

I looked in his eyes and I knew what he wanted. He laid me down and we kissed each other again.

He was on top of me.

I asked myself, "Am I ready for this?"

He laid beside me and kissed me more passionately this time. He parted my lips and explored my mouth with his tongue.

"Am I ready for this?"

Wow, everything was surreal. My head was spinning in a wonderful trance.

"I'm so sorry, Mikan. This is wrong. Sorry."

I pulled him again to me and I kissed him more. We looked in each other's eyes and he understood what I meant.

I'M READY.

I love him very much. I wanted to give myself to him. I'm ready for this moment. I only want him.

I finally made love to the man I loved so much. I felt happy. It was unlike anything I ever experienced before. It was sweet agony. It was joy.

As I rested my head on his bare chest, my fingers started to move as if it had its own mind, making circular traces, playing the thin and smooth hairs on it that are almost not visible. He let out a soft moan with my little gesture. Natsume pulled me closer to his naked body, securing me with his right strong and firm arm. I found his act very adorable that it made me chuckle a little.

"Natsume? Um, are you busy tomorrow? Well, um, can we go to Central Town tomorrow? You know, I want to buy some Howalons...I want to eat it again, if that is okay..."

I can feel the intensity on how he looked down at me. Howalons are my favorite sweets. Pink, cloud-shaped fluff puffs that are so soft in texture and when it melts inside, it will leave a very sweet, tasty zest.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I looked down at her beautiful and innocent face. As my crimson eyes met her hazel ones, I found her hard to resist at all. She questioned me out of her own world again while those beautiful eyes pleaded. What was this girl thinking? After that hot love-making, she will think of her favorite sweet and I just bought her two big boxes of that Howalon. Oh God, Girls are so hard to understand, even harder than thinking about how to turn down all your opponent's companies to make them bankrupt to zero and be on top. I, Natsume Hyuuga, the man who have everything from looks to money, just wanted to be the most popular in the business industry and to be on the top of all Japan and the world. All of my life, I pursued only these things, but with Mikan, from the day I met her, my life was filled with color. I knew she was the one for me. She radiates a different kind of energy that made me attracted to her. She brought such joy that I never experienced before. She brought a different kind of light in my boring world.

I started to have a real dream, a dream with happiness and contentment which I will find in building a family with her. She'll be the mother of my child or children as many as she wishes for. To be with her each every single day is a paradise. Paradise that awaits us. All the days I spent with her are the best days of my life. She is the greatest love I ever had.

"Hm well…" I kissed her forehead as she looked at me with excitement. "That will be fine," I answered her.

I can feel my eyelids getting heavier. What a tiresome day we had, Mikan almost took all of my energy. I never thought making love with her would be like this, every ounce of energy that I had was sucked up. Well I'd better close my eyes and have some goodnight's sleep. I need to regain all my energy and strength, doing it again tomorrow will be my first priority. Everything she possess makes her the most interesting angel I had never known. Bloody peanuts, I'll never let her go, I'll never love or look at another girl. She is all I need. She is my light. She is my everything. Though she is loud at the moment, babbling words about her sweets, I'll let her be. Listening to her angelic voice triggers my sanity, making my hormones go wild that makes me want to do it again. Oh world, what does this girl have which makes me go crazy?

_**Mikan's POV**_

I rejoiced inside that my eyes spoke with joy as it twinkled like little, shiny stars. I'm glad that Natsume is fine for tomorrow's plan.

Natsume showed me what love was, love that can take your breath away as you will be filled with so much felicity. He slowly took away my sorrow and loneliness when my parents passed away due to a car accident. He gave all the love that I can't even imagine I would feel from someone, besides Hotaru. With him I learned that love is neither a game nor a dare to start and hang it as it dies. Love is life, loving is living and Natsume is my life.

"Thank you, Natsume. Well, can we buy two or maybe three big boxes? Also, I want to go to the park and…"

I stopped talking as I didn't get any response from him. Oh well, he is soundly sleeping. He looked so tame like a child as he slept. I couldn't help myself but to touch his face, the face that every women would turn their heads when he passes by and even getting naked in front of him just to get a small touch from him. Tracing down the line of his nose that is perfectly shape in place to his irresistible and delectable lips, to his chin which enhances his handsome features down to his neck, inviting all my senses to make a hickey..oh Goshy Mellows! Get a hold of yourself, Mikan! I should restrain myself from doing silly things.

Lying beside him seems like all my troubles are fading away; he is the hope in my life...

"Natsume, whatever happens, I will always love you...Seeing myself alone is like seeing my life drowning to death. I can just see only you... I'll never love you any less than I do, right this moment. I just want to give everything I have to you... every piece of our memories. I'll always think of you, you will always be in my heart and all the time we spent together is the best time in my life..." ~yawn~ "I love you..." ~yawn~ "Natsume...I love you..."

I closed my eyes and recalled the events of the day. My heart was so happy, thinking that starting tomorrow everything will be different for me and also for him.

I smiled, looking at him sleeping. I put my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I know that his heart speaks my name in each beat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume'S POV<strong>_

_(Mikan's Apartment, 5:00am.)_

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

I'm still spending a happy moment with Mikan in my dreamland, when suddenly it was replaced by an annoying phone that keeps on ringing like a hungry pig, the hell! Who would want to call me early in the morning? I don't remember having any meetings or appointments in line as early as this. I'm the boss, I do my schedules, I have my plans for today and that is to spend every single second to my Mikan. Yes, my Mikan...end of the story!

"The hell in the morning, what do you want?" I answered with my authoritative voice full of annoyance but in a weak volume so Mikan wouldn't wake up.

"That's not right to greet people, especially me, Natsume." Answered the other line.

"Father." I was surprised that all my drowsiness was swept away in an instance. I know this is an important matter; he wouldn't contact me otherwise.

"Better be here in five and a half, I don't want to wait." That old man ended the call without even waiting for my reply; old man will fit with him. Damn it! He just ruined all my plans for today.

As I'm thinking the things about the sudden call and what he wanted from me...

**(Phone Ringing Caller ID : Unknown )**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock…**

**your peacock, cock, cock..**

**your peacock, cock, cock..**

Mother of all birds! The hell happened with my message tone? Who on earth got the guts to change it to this kind of ringtone? Well, I remember now, I left my phone yesterday at my office table when...oh Ruka! You'll be dead in a second if we meet. Disregarding for a moment about the dead meat Ruka, I checked the sender and unluckily, it's the old man.

I opened the message and read it. Slowly, sweat formed on my forehead and I wiped it away. I was lost for a moment. I brushed my raven hair with my left hand.

"What is with this old man?" In a blink of an eye, I was able to get dressed and do the necessary things before leaving. I have to get all of this drama done.

I looked at my angel, sleeping soundly. I watched her entire face, imagining how she will smile when she wakes up and how lovely her face is, but I can also imagine how she would be sad. I immediately erased the idea. Slowly I bent down, caressed her angelic face and gently I kissed her lips that are so soft. I wanted to go and deepen it more, but I didn't want to wake her up.

"I love you, Mikan. Now and forever…" I whispered in her ear, as I kissed her lips one more time before rushing out, away from her side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

I turned to my right, allowing my right arm to embrace Natsume, but I couldn't sense him. I slowly opened my eyes to see only crumpled sheets. I sat up, turning my head to the different directions of my room...

"Natsume? Where are you?" I stood up, grabbing my blanket as I covered my body and walked straight to the bathroom.

"Natsume? Are you inside?" I knocked several times and found the knob was unlocked. He's not inside. Maybe in the kitchen making some breakfast..oh, he must be hungry from last night's activity. I started to blush from my own thoughts that I was thinking. As I reached the kitchen, Natsume was not there.

"Natsume? Hey! Natsume?" I scanned every side and still no traces of him. I peeked outside my apartment to check if his car was in my parking lot and the car was missing. Suddenly my knees weakened and I felt my body shaking. He already left.

I went inside my room and sat at the edge of my bed. My eyes that were full of happiness are now starting to blur. As I looked at my bedside table, a red box caught my attention. I lifted it up and saw a white paper beneath it. I put aside the box and picked up the paper. I was shaking inside. I took the paper by the window for some light.

My heart raced as I read the first line.

_**My Mikan,**_

_**Happy Third Anniversary**_

I closed my eyes. What is this? Why a note? I let out a deep breath and continued

_**I'm sorry that I'm not there anymore at your side when you open your eyes,**_

_**I'm sorry there's no morning kisses and hugs for us and no breakfast together...**_

My vision got all cloudy. The tears welled up my eyes.

_**We ought to go to Central Town and buy you some Howalons.**_

_**But, I have to go….**_

The tears are now streaming down my face, staining the note.

_**Don't ever think that I don't love you anymore,**_

_**You are my light, my love, my life**_

_**You know deep inside your heart how much I love you.**_

_**Every moment we spent together are the best**_

_**Memories I'll treasure.**_

_**But I have to go.**_

_**I have to be gone for now**_

_**I will miss everything about you,**_

_**I will miss you so much.**_

_**I love you now and forever**_

_**I'm sorry. Please always be safe.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**NH**_

My adrenaline was slowly taking over in my system and analyzing every word he wrote…"Have to go..." "...sorry..." "...have to go..." "...sorry..." "...Gone..." These words were echoing inside my mind, eating my sanity piece by piece. I am a wreck now. I wanted to shout out, to cry out loud, scream on the top of my voice until all my veins blow up, but it feels like my throat is already dry. I can't even produce a sound, no words are formed in my lips. I can only whimper and sob. I cannot locate my brain and make it function. It feels like my life ended by his note. It seems like I'm not in myself anymore, eaten up by the thought of being left again. My world stopped and my bright light have gone away, leaving me in the darkness. I hope everything was just a dream that when I wake up everything will be back to how it was. I looked at my hands and felt my face. I hugged myself. My hands are cold and I feel numb. I was confused. Maybe this was just a dream. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the red box, red as his crimson orbs resting on the bed, the only thing he left for me aside from the heartbreaking note. Now I'm convinced that everything was really real. I staggered towards the bed. I lifted my right fragile, trembling hand and slowly reaching the red box helplessly out of my liveliness. I didn't want to know what is inside. I didn't want to feel more shocked than I was before, but I tried to be as brave as I could to open it. I removed the cover and another white paper folded in a half was on top.

"Oh please, no Natsume, not another one. I already had enough." I murmured with my shaky voice. I started to be scared as what will be inside.

_**My Mikan,**_

_**Happy Third Anniversary**_

_**On this day, promise me you're going to wear and keep it. I don't want to be apart from you, I don't want this. I wanted to stay by your side always. Mikan, hold my heart with you. With this, we will be happy together forever. For eternity you are mine. Whatever happens, I will definitely come back to you. Can you wait for me?**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**NH**_

"I love you, Natsume…But why? Why are you doing this to me? Please give me some reason...Did I do something wrong that made you think twice or did I say something wrong? Did you fall out of love for me? Did you…please don't do this to me, it's so painful...I can't...I can't take this anymore...Please..."

Crying as I questioned myself—I do look so crazy right now and I don't care anymore.

I removed an 18 inch(approx. 1.5mm) length wheat chain design of 24karat gold necklace, but the most stunning about the necklace is the pendant itself (approx. 12mm ). A perfectly cut of a half heart-shaped design that is pure 24karat gold and the middle lay a 50-100karat elegant and simple cut shape in a half heart diamond. I can feel something at the back of the pendant. I flipped it to see, "NH." NH stands for my Natsume Hyuuga.

I held it in my arms and hugged it across my chest. It is the most precious thing now. "You'll be our witness on our silent vows." I closed my eyes and cried even more. I promised myself, I will wait as long as I can.

I know from now on this hurtful memory will be a shadow that hangs around me wherever I will go.

**(Phone Ringing Caller ID: Hotaru Imai)**

**ka ka ka kawaii****  
><strong>Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty<strong>  
><strong>Hello Kitty, you're so pretty<strong>  
><strong>Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty<strong>  
><strong>Hello Kitty, you're so silly<strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>_

I'm driving like hell to her place as fast as I could. That idiot, I hope she won't think of anything reckless like suicide. I know how much she loves that stupid Natsume and I'm going to kill him. I know how she's feeling right now. She is so deeply wounded. As I parked my purple Bugatti Veyron, I didn't even noticed I'm already in front of her door. Maybe I walked so fast that I didn't bother to know if I still touched the ground. I opened the door with my spare key. As the best friend, I do own a copy of all her keys. Yes, all. I went directly to her room.

"Mikan!" I opened the door with a loud bang; I was deadly worried about her. Slowly, I came near her. I almost could not recognize Mikan by the look of her state right now, seeing her like this is cutting my heart into pieces. She noticed my presence and she looked at me with swollen red eyes, a blanket was wrapped around her small figure. Her hair was all messy. She held a beautiful necklace and beside her were two pieces of white paper. I reached for her and hugged her tight. I'm deeply sorry for what happened to her. The Ice Queen, queen that doesn't show any emotions, only a stoic face for everyone, is now crying along with her best friend.

"Mikan, you dummy! I told you, your 100% uglier than your original face when crying. I don't forbid you that for now, I know it is so painful, you're badly hurt inside..." I feel her trembling body as she cried harder. "Shh, Mikan...Always remember everything happens for a reason." I patted her back.

"I don't understand, Hotaru…We were so happy back then, I didn't see it coming to end like this...Did I say or do something that made him angry at me…I don't understand, did he just play my feelings all along? Is this all a game where he's the winner and I'm the loser? Did he just want to get into my pants? And I... And I...help me, Hotaru…I don't know what to do." Every word she said was full of sorrow, pain…oh, Mikan...Her first love, her first heartbreak.

Shh. Don't speak anymore. "I'll help you, Mikan. Let's hide away all your feelings right now. I don't know how or when yet, but the Mikan I know is strong and doesn't easily give up on any challenges without even fighting. Sooner or later, we won't just hide it away, but we will sweep all your troubles away…" I hugged her tightly. I felt her body calm down and her eyes were slowly shutting down to sleep from all the crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm so busy, I cannot update this every week (I'm working :D A real work guys, if you're wondering...) But I hope I can... It also takes time to polish a story with two heads working on it. I hope you enjoyed! Please do review, make some suggestions or criticisms. It may be a big help to improve our story. I'm still working on Chapter II :D<strong>

**Take care and Godbless !**


	2. Chapter II: Needful Choices

**Chapter II is finally finished 11-07-14 and re-polished 06-15-15, and Hope everyone will enjoy it. **

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only dropped by, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Credits to our Beta Reader Miss Wendy402 ^_^ Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice Characters but MarSette own the plot and story :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsume's POV<em>**

"What did you say!? What the hell were you doing for almost 3 years? We're not playing hide and seek here, Koko! Japan isn't as big as shit!" I'm reaching my boiling point; I can feel my blood rising up to my head and it's about to explode.

"You're the best that I know, don't let me down. You have your team, right? More heads are better than one!" I threw up my hands in the air as I gave in. I'm getting more impatient as the years pass by, and all of his reports are still very unpleasant.

"Everything seems very well planned, Natsume. We located her last in her old house, but she was nowhere to be found. There were no witnesses as to her whereabouts. No traces were left. We did everything we could and used all the resources we have. We exhausted everything. I'm afraid to say that maybe somebody is covering Mikan up and that somebody is more powerful than us or maybe she flew out of the country right after you left her, which is why we have no clue as to her present location. In that case, our chances of finding her is almost zero, Natsume. Almost zero. Why don't we just stop this, Natsume? The other possible source we have won't compromise our deal unless you would do a transaction. You know who I am talking about. She wants you, Natsume, as the prize, though she already had you. I can't do any unlawful acts towards that woman just to get a little clue, because we suspect that she knows something about this and I'm keeping my integrity. You know that woman. I can't kidnap her and put her in the hot seat and let her to admit what she has, Natsume. I don't know how you're dealing with her lately, but I hope you will do something about it, to think that you hold the last card. Why don't you go with the flow and sneak every opportunity she's giving us? Be nice to her. We don't know how much information she has or how she manages to gather information and who's with her, but I'll tell you something, she's fucking good at it. Last month, she showed us something, it was hopefully a big step on our investigation, but that woman really knows how to play her game well, so we ended up again at a dead end. If she will cooperate with us, then we will not suffer this much, but fate is not on our side, Natsume. Our last hope is Hotaru Imai, but she's very mysterious and very delicate in her every moves. I'm sorry we..." I punched him directly in the face before he could say another word, and he fell face first on the floor.

Kokoro Yomi is one of my friends way back from middle school to college, and though he is the top on his field, this problem is being taken good care of by that women who didn't even study his field. How pathetic could he be? Saying those things to me made me feel so enraged, and that woman, damn! I know what kind of game this is to her.

"Don't you give me that crap, Koko! Do you realize what you're saying to me? Mikan loves this country. She would never leave. So don't disappoint me! Maybe your methods are not enough. Maybe doing everything is not enough. Make another plan. And don't make me repeat myself, search again! Search every village in every city. I don't care about spending all my money. I want a positive outcome!"

I felt very exhausted as I sat on my chair to think. At this very moment, losing hope is never my choice. I made a promise, and no matter what it takes, I will definitely keep my word. I didn't expect things to be worse than I thought. I could have chosen to ignore my father's text message. Then this 'merging with Luna's family business' would not have happened, and I would not be that bitch's husband now. But without me having to save our family's business, it will be the end of our pride and legacy, and also the end of my dream of giving Mikan a better life. I never thought Mikan would hide away from me. Maybe I hurt her too much. Maybe she thought that I would not come back to her. She should know me better than that, and I believe she's better than this. If Hotaru can't be a help to us, then I'll play my part in that woman's game. I know this might be very difficult on my side but I need to find more clues! Being with that witch is like eating my own puke. I can't stand being with her for this long anymore. For almost three years, spending every single day was like mourning day and night! If I can get the information I need, then I can kick her ass out of my life. I'm tied to her like a dog, whenever I refuse and ignore her, she can make a retort directly. What a sucker manipulator demon. Did Koko think I'm doing nothing? Let him try to be in my shoes and feel the bitch's presence everywhere. Seeing her face everyday makes me want to slap her face and drag her out of my sight. I'm not a batter man, but I can't help myself but think these crazy stuff, no one can be tame when with her.

"I'm just telling you all the possibilities, Natsume." I looked down at Koko, holding his beaten lip with his right hand while supporting his balance with his left hand.

I slowly regained my senses as I realized my action was a bit off for him. I moved towards him and offered a hand. After all, he is still my friend.

"Look, Koko. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just carried away with my emotions. I am not giving up so don't give up on me too." Being persistent is the right word for now. I reached his right arm to help him stand up.

"I'll just contact you for any updates." Koko said as he headed directly towards the door "Don't worry, we will do our best to come up with a satisfactory result, take care of yourself, Natsume." Those were Koko's last words before he headed out the door.

I walked towards my desk and filed the papers from the investigation. Then there were three knocks on the door.

"Come in." I said loud and clear without turning my head.

A 5'9 ft blonde in his 20's, with bangs swiped to the right, brown eyes and very long eye lashes that were hiding behind his round eyeglasses entered the office. It was Yuu Tobita.

"Sir, next month's event has already been settled." He handed me the folder with quivering hands.

I reached for the folder and placed it on my table. "Okay. I don't want any disturbance, not even a single call. You may go now." I sat down at my swivel chair, resting my head backwards.

I closed my eyes, and Koko's words kept running inside my mind like a marquee sign. Possibilities. Yes, a lot happened since then, the engagement and the wedding, the companies merged into one big conglomerate. Believing in all possibilities is hard in this kind of situation. Damn, Hotaru! The last attempt in talking to her almost took my precious life. She almost shot me with her new prototype gun, which I didn't know what it could do. She is the only one who can answer all my questions, but approaching her is like putting your two feet six meters below the ground. Koko tried to track her but she is so neat, and the most unexpected move she'd done was pulling out the partnership of Hyuuga Corp. and Imai Tech three years ago. She really wants to erase all the connections we have with each other.

"Honey! Natsume, darling!" I almost jumped in my seat. That voice was like breaking glass at my ear. Damn! The freak is here. I just told Yuu that I didn't want any disturbances.

Suddenly, Yuu came rushing behind the freak's back. "Sorry, sir. I told her that you are not to be disturbed. I told—" I raised my right hand, signaling him to stop babbling.

"You may leave now." I said as he bowed and walked outside, leaving me and the hag alone.

"Why are you here? I told you not to come here many times before. Your presence is highly unwanted in my office." I narrowed my eyes at the witch in front of me. Her purple hair was layered and curled at the end, and was bouncing freely as she changed her facial expression into a seducing one. That is so disgusting. Wait! Purple hair? Another wig, hah. Looking at her now, the way she dressed shows how Japan is having some shortage issue for clothes. She wore a sheer cream colored blouse that was showing a lot of cleavage. Her short skirt hugs her hips very tightly and almost shows her fanny. She is a beauty to see, but when I got to know this woman, what a whore! She walked slowly towards my table. She bent down in front of me, letting me see her two healthy mountains. She cleared all my things to the side by her arm and sat on the edge of the table facing me.

"Well, I missed you so much honey…you were out for an overseas meeting for two fucking months, and before that, you were gone for a month. Didn't you miss me too? I'm so lonely. Now tell me, are you doing it on purpose? Don't you want to see me?" She spoke in a soft and seductive tone, pretending to be so perfectly nice and sweet. Then, she moved her hips to the center so that she sat with her whole body facing me and intentionally moved her skirt upward by parting her thighs a little, showing me what was hiding underneath. She placed her right index finger on my right shoulder and slowing moved it across my chest to loosen my tie. Sorry, I'm not too desperate for it.

I stood up, leaving her at my table. I walked to the glass window and looked at the scenery down the road. People are busy everywhere, doing normal and usual routines, walking right and left, trying to catch up with what they're supposed to do while I'm here with this wicked witch. Why does she keep bugging me even with how I am treating her? Why can't she accept that I am disgusted with her and just leave me alone? She already knew it and yet kept pushing herself this far. It's so irritating. She really believed that I was gone for an overseas meeting, what an idiot! I just didn't want to go home to our place. She didn't know that I bought a pen house where it's better to live alone.

"Oh, why are you avoiding me? Honey? Well, we both know you need something from me…" I could gradually felt her presence at my back.

"Something very important, yet you won't admit it…" I felt my earlobe starting to get wet, what is she doing? Licking my earlobe? I turned furiously at her, letting my aura go, telling her that I'm ready to kill her.

"Then give it to me, now!" My eyes nailed her, commanding every word I say.

"Ah-ah-ah." She shook her head, giving me the sign that she's not into it.

She placed her arms over my neck and pressed herself to my chest, our face was just inches apart. She leaned her head to the right, moved her lips to my ear and whispered. "You know what I want in return."

Then she loosened her arms and faced me with her slutty smirk. "Your love…" And closed the gap between us by kissing my lips.

Other guys would surely take advantage in this situation, but I'm still in my right mind. I pushed her backward with such force that she stumbled down and she lost her balance from her 5 inches red high heels. I wiped my lips with the back of my right hand. Even though she hurt herself from that fall, she didn't say anything, only a sexy smile on her face as she tried to stand, and the reality that she has the last card and she won't lose till the end.

"You know what my answer is, Luna! Same as before, stop meddling with other people's business! You cannot manipulate me with your old rotten tactics. Get out now!" I shouted at her with my firm and angry voice, I'm not going to lose hope and bite her plans as much as possible.

"Nah-ah-ah, honey. I'm not manipulating you. Do you think I'm that bad? Well, I can do better than being bad." She laughed like a witch.

"I want to own you, not manipulate you. I want your love. So don't try me, you know I still have my card. I know something that you don't, I have something that you don't have and worse," she winked at me. Does she think it suits her? It's disgusting. My fists got tighter, but I still controlled myself from punching her. She's too much to handle. "I can play the fate and turn everything upside down. I will clean my way if anyone is blocking it. I won't hesitate to kill somebody—if it's the only way to take you." With a last smile plastered on her face, she turned towards the door.

"Besides, your father won't be happy if he knows you're avoiding me on purpose, honey. So if you don't want our issue to reach him, then you better take me to next week's event." She turned to face me once again as her hand grabbed the knob to open the door.

"I always get what I want, and that includes you…husband." She gave me a flying kiss before closing the door.

She's a fucking wicked, crazy woman! Who does she thinks she is? I was stunned by her statement. Kill?! I won't allow it. Do I need to lower my pride again and talk to the other psycho woman? But I have no choice as of the moment. I can't protect the most important person in my life if that woman makes her move. Only she can do it in my place. I went to my table and opened my drawer. I picked up my phone and searched through my contacts, and finally, I found her number and pressed the call button.

"Hotaru Imai, meet me tomorrow at Kozue 10:00am sharp. I have something important to tell you." I ended the call without letting her speak even a single word. I can't ensure that she would come or not, but I will still try my luck. I really don't have a choice now.

I looked down at my table and saw some traces where that slut sat earlier.

"What the…" I pressed the black button beside my table and a buzzer was heard outside. Seconds later, Yuu came in."Yes, sir?" He asked me.

"Clean my table, leave no dirt on it." I went to my couch and read the file he gave me earlier. I was surprised to see Yuu being able to settle business with that psycho woman. This is maybe a very nice move for her.

* * *

><p>He stared solemnly at the man in front of him. 5' 10" ft. tall with spiky dirty blonde hair that was mostly neat and flowing, and a burly physique form shown from perfect physical training that fit his job as an agent at the age of 25. His grey-blue eyes that always glow with light and joy were replaced by blazing fire and irritation. Yet, these features make him still a Hottie-Agent. He wiped his lips with a piece of tissue paper, the small dribble of blood coming from the cut of his lower lip. This man at the mirror reflected the aura of a fire kept inflamed inside his being. As he finished cleaning himself up in the Men's Comfort Room, he paced towards the door and opened it, without any awareness, he bumped into someone as he headed out.<p>

"Hey, watch out there Koko." The man said, startled, as he supported Koko's balance by grabbing his left arm.

"Ruka! You surprised me." Koko suddenly became consciously aware.

"What happened to you? You look upset, would you mind to have a chat with me at the café?" Ruka offered him with excitement in his tone.

"Sure." Koko said as he smiled with a dull expression.

"Okay, just wait outside. I'll use the comfort room first." Ruka walked inside room.

Ruka Nogi, half Japanese and half French, 6' ft tall with a well-built physique had blond hair, light blue eyes like the azure beauty of the sea that added to the overall of his handsome face. He is indeed a prince charming to every girl. He is the only heir of one of the largest and most successful medical institution in Japan, Nogi Heath Care Institution. At the young age of 25, he was able to build at least 10 branches in different locations. Now, Ruka is included as one of the hottest and richest bachelors in Japan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sweet Café<em>**

**_Ruka's POV_**

I looked at the man in front of me. Koko surely went to a fight. He looked so pissed and annoyed. I wonder what my best friend had done this time. My sight caught his swelling lip which started to turn a little purplish. I know Koko is good at being an agent, and this mission is so frustrating to him.

"He's getting in my veins, Ruka. I'm starting to lose my confidence as the day pass by, knowing I cannot gather anything." He said while finding a comfortable position. He looked at the ceiling as he rested his head backwards.

"I didn't tell him that my team already quit. I'm doing the job alone for more than two months now. I was about to quit too but every time I look at him, I just wanted to help him fight this battle, though I feel that I'm in vain for this." I can feel the sincerity as he spoke.

"Sorry, I cannot help either. I don't know anything. I can only give some support to Natsume and to you." If only I still have her maybe I can ask her, my princess. I sighed as I sat in the same position as Koko.

"Your love life was also the same as Natsume. Both best friends fell in love with the other and both separated the same way, what a tragic love story... though your difference was that Hotaru's the one who broke up with you. She dumped you, dude." I faced him as I heard him laugh. Koko's still Koko. The only one can crack the ice even at a time like this.

"That was so very nice of you Koko, No need to rub that tragic story in my face." I told him as I sipped some black coffee and sighed. Oh well, every moment I spent with her is still fresh in my mind. I closed my eyes and the darkness covered me. Piece by piece, like a puzzle moving rapidly to the center of my sanity, they started forming a memory. I couldn't help myself but remember my deepest despair. Slowly I can hear her voice, I can smell her sweet lavender scent and I can see her face clearly…

**Flashback**

"**_Sorry I'm late, love. I kept my phone in my coat so when I replied your message it was 30 minutes after you texted me and I was caught up with my last patient."_** I said with apologetic voice. I'm 10 minutes late and she doesn't like this. A waiter came to our table with a bottle of champagne. He placed the bottle at the side, bowed his head and left. She was about to finish her favorite crab brain as she lifted up her head straight to face me.

"**_As expected from a bunny boy._"** She spoke with stoic face but a sparkle was forming in her amethyst eyes.

"**_Are you okay, love?"_** I stretched my right hand to touch her baby skin cheek. My fingertips felt her streaming tears.

"**_Hotaru? Why are you crying? Hey, talk to me, love. Are you hurt? Are you angry? Please tell me._" **I'm starting to panic as this was the first time I saw her crying. In our two year relationship, she never let me see her weakness; she's the strongest woman I have ever known. She can handle everything and this sudden act was so new to me that I didn't know what to do.

"**_Ruka, I think we need to end this for now."_**As I looked into her eyes, determination and hurt was all I could see. I am confused.

"**_I'm in a situation where I need to choose between the two greatest important people in my life and I had to choose her, because she needed me most, and I cannot take care of her if I cannot give my full time to her. I need to let you go for now, this is hard for me. I don't know how to handle myself now that I am already used to being with your presence… this is hard for me, Ruka…" _**I was speechless as I did not expect any of this. I can only feel a hot sensation that started to fill my eyes. She held my hand, which was holding her face earlier, tighter with both her hands.

"**_Please don't cry… Please don't ask why I had to choose her. This is not your fault, this is my choice, I can't explain any further…"_** She said those words, as her tears streamed down like little drops of rain.

"**_Maybe one day I can tell you, if everything's okay_**…" I darted my eyes at her but I could only see a blurred Hotaru in front of me.

"**_I get it now. I know it's about the letter Natsume left on their anniversary. You cannot be sure, Hotaru, that Natsume was really breaking up with her. Didn't he say that he will come back for Mikan? We cannot follow their path, Hotaru. We should not be letting go each other for unreasonable matter. That's their problem, not ours. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you go. I won't allow this to happen._**" I will stand firm with my love for her and no matter what circumstances it may be, I will never let her go.

"**_You're saying that Natsume wasn't breaking up? But it's been weeks since he left her that letter. He didn't bother to text or call again, or make his presence felt. And do you think that I'm an idiot? Do you really think I want to follow their path for our relationship and let you go because of an unreasonable matter? I told you already, this is hard for me too. Mikan is not unreasonable matter, Ruka. She has some issues that only I can help her. She is left with only a note and now she is left with almost nothing. For this instance, it is only me whom she can rely on. I don't want to see a lifeless Mikan again… Though we don't possess the lovey dovey couple as the others do, though you barely hear how much I love you from me and how much I miss you, though I don't hug or kiss you often. It is you who do the moves instead of me and even though I'm cold outside you didn't get tired of loving me…"_**_ She said in a cracked voice, keeping the sentences audible as much as possible._

"**_I'm not mad at you and please don't be mad at Mikan too. Maybe you can turn your blame to your stupid and idiot best friend, a useless human being, a totally vain person." _**_I was about to cry again from her words but the latter one was a harsh attack. She didn't change at all._

"**_Please tell me, Hotaru. What does Mikan have that you need to choose her? Is she so much more important to you than me?"_**_ I'm turning crazy as I don't understand what Mikan has that she needs to be at her side and let me go._

"**_It's embarrassing, bunny boy. Don't cry anymore, people are looking in our direction."_** She let go of my hand as she wiped her tears. I followed what she said and looked at the direction where everybody's eyes darted at us.

"**_I don't know what to say… All I know is that I don't want to let you go."_** I bowed my head, hiding the redness of my eyes through my hair.

"**_You don't need to know the reason for now, even if I tell you, you won't understand it. Just wait for the right time to come."_** She said, trying to hide her emotions.

Silence cut our conversation. Seconds after I felt the table move. I lifted my head up to see that she was standing up and picking up her bag. I urged myself to stand up too, but I failed as my knee gave in to the trembling of my body. I felt so exhausted. But I want to hug her for the last time and forced my body to reach her.

"**_That's what I love about you, Ruka. You're really determined. I know how hard this is for me and for you too. But if Mikan will come back to life again, I will be back to you. I hope you can wait a little longer. I know that I love you and if you will wait. Don't cheat on me, you know me very well. I can see everything, I have eyes everywhere. If you can't comply, better let the bank prepare all your money for me. Leaving at least no centavo for you." _**She went to me and hugged me tight like there's no tomorrow in front of many people. She just did what I wanted to do to her and, unexpectedly, she kissed me deep and full of passion. Oh, I will miss her so much now. **_"Goodbye for now."_**

**End of Flashback**

"Hey! Hey! Ruka! Look, its Hotaru! Hello? She's looking in our direction." Koko was trying to catch my attention.

"Wah! Hotaru? Where is she, Koko? Where?" I snapped out from my past, as Hotaru's name was like an alarm clock, waking me up.

"Nah, just kidding. You were spacing out! Dude! Are you okay?" I can see him smirk "I bet Hotaru is already tired running in your mind. Let her relax too, Ruka." Oh, come on. Koko's teasing illness is up again.

"Shut up, Koko. And don't use Hotaru's name again as bait." I blushed unnoticeable.

"Oh, what are you thinking? Let me guess, Ruka and Hotaru sitting under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Haha." He laughed so hard and loud, everybody was looking at us now.

"Stop it already, Koko." I'm getting reddish now. I wonder if this Koko has the ability to read minds. This is not the first time he did it. But I'm happy now that he already eased the gloomy feeling I had earlier and a jolly, babbly Koko is back.

* * *

><p>How was it, Guys? Did you like it? We did our best: D Hope it goes so well. Anyways, please Give us some of your ideas thru review (even PM is okay, we love to answer it). Thank you ^_^<p>

**StarElsie: _Yes, it is so sad and my heart breaks for it. T.T_**

**Rikamaee: _Sorry poh.. ^^, hindi din namin alam kalian to matatapos, hehehe :D_**

**Apitatoor: _Thank you for the suggestions sis :D We're looking forward for doing that :D_**

**Guest: _I really love Hotaru's personality and we will do our best to portray her more. Natsume personality will be out soon. So pls wait a little more :D_**

**Wanderlust: _Natsume and Mikan they've been together for almost 3 yrs. And Natsume never did such thing before. It was all unexpected for Mikan and it was their anniversary _**_**they have plans for that day but it didn't happen and worst Natsume didn't gave any reason for leaving her. You will know why is Mikan like that on the upcoming chapter. Thanks for the review :D**_

**Thank you for following and Marking our story as one of your favorite :D**

_**Chibi-Ichigoo, Roxii Like A Puma , ZoyaTakagi, kuroyuki051700, marfyyy, apitatoor and rikamaee.**_

**Godbless to everyone :D**


	3. Chapter III : Unknown Surprise

**Chapter III is finally finished (11-18-14) and Re-beta read (07-16-15)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Credits to our Beta Reader Miss Wendy402 ^_^ Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice Characters but MarSette own the plot and story :3**

* * *

><p>The sweet, delicious fragrance of freshly baked cupcakes were pervading all over the kitchen room. She gracefully decorated the frosting on top of the last piece of her new masterpiece, completing five hundred pieces of the "Strawberry Fluffy Cupcake," the latest dessert she had made for the new dessert menu, which was one of the most sold desserts of the month, where in fact, she just made them no more than four weeks ago.<p>

She never expected that this simple dessert would be the topic all over the place, even featuring it on the television, though in exchange, she asked them to identify her as an "unknown pastry chef."

Strawberry Fluffy Cupcake is very fluffy and soft, mixed with freshly chopped strawberries and decorated with creamy, pureed strawberry frosting on top that makes it very attractive and very moist in appearance that gives a beauty that you cannot resist at all. It has a very unexplainable, delicious taste that is not too sweet or tasteless, precise in flavor, in and out, that will remain teasing your tastebuds until the very last bite.

These five hundred pieces will be delivered at exactly 1:30pm to a charity event that would be attended by all-known business tycoons. She did not expect that she would be able to finish it on time, they'd been working on it for almost 6 hours with only just 30 minute breaks. She was really glad that she was able to use all the facilities, and with her pastry assistant, they finished it clean and smooth.

"Oh, Mikan! We made it on time and everything looks so yummy. I never imagined in my life to make five hundred pieces of completely polished cupcakes. You're so amazing, Mikan!" Anna said excitedly as she placed every piece in the designated boxes, 20 pieces for each box.

Anna Umenomiya, a beautiful lady at the age of 25, with a model like body and height of 5'6" ft has big blue eyes and brownish pink wavy hair that falls a little bit below her shoulder with a fair complexion; the beauty of a cheerful and sweet lady. She usually just let her hair down, but for today, her hair was made into a neat bun. She's a very kind hearted and very thoughtful person. She's the assistant pastry chef of the most advanced restaurant in Japan, Nano Restaurant, a high ranked place with the most unique facilities. This Nano Restaurant is considered the top in terms of technology, making your order through a table iPad, with the food being delivered by perfectly constructed robotic waiters.

"I don't know exactly why Hotaru accepted us to cater the food and dessert for the event, but thank you, Anna. The compliments should not only be mine. I couldn't have done it without you." The brunette gave a quick hug to Anna and giving her the best smile she always have.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Wha-what! Five hundred pieces of a new dessert recipe? But we just arrived here; I'm still unpacking our stuff and there are lots of things that need to be done." **_Mikan whined.

_**"****Don't shout, idiot. He might wake up with your big, smelly mouth. Just bring your samples tomorrow, and let me choose only one." **_Hotaru said with an irritated aura. She hit Mikan's head with her right fist.

_**"****That hurts, Hotaru. You don't need to do that. Are your desserts not enough that you need to make another one? "**_Mikan rubbed her head as she walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, with Hotaru following behind her.

_**"Are you really such an idiot all the time, Mikan? If it was enough, I wouldn't have to ask you anymore. Besides, your dessert is good, and having you at my restaurant is an advantage. I'm planning to include it in the new dessert menu." **_Hotaru said as her eyes sparkled with excitement, thinking that having Mikan will increase her profit. She will ask for a big price for the latest dessert that will be catered in the charity event. She knows better of Mikan; her desserts are extremely delicious and she's already starting to calculate that her customers will increase in a blink of an eye. Mikan is an asset to her business.

_**"Um, if I create a recipe for the new dessert, then you're going to hire me?" **_Mikan asked innocently, turning to face Hotaru and place the drinks and muffins on the table.

"_**What do you expect? You're not going to work and I'll support you financially? I'm not going pay every expense of yours with my precious money. You will be my head pastry chef and you will be earning enough for your everyday living. Though I'll give you an extra for him. Just for him." **_Hotaru said as she wondered if her best friend still had her brain when she arrived here, and didn't fly off with the wind while riding the plane.

"_**I'm already concluding that you're not only an idiot, Mikan, you're also a retarded monkey. I don't mind if you die in hunger; that's better than what I'm expecting and he will be mine without any hassle." **_Hotaru added with evil grin on her beautiful face.

"_**Hey, you're so mean, Hotaru. We're not going to die because of hunger, I will work hard for us and I know you don't want that to happen. Well, we will go to the restaurant tomorrow and bring my new dessert samples, maybe I will make five of each kind." **_Mikan pouted.

"_**You better work hard, this apartment is not for free, and I will add this to your list of debts."**_ Hotaru said with an emotionless face.

"_**Thank you very much, Hotaru, for everything, and for supporting me all the way here. Can I hug you now?"**_ Mikan asked her with puppy dog eyes. Mikan knew that everything that Hotaru gave her are all free. Hotaru has a big heart that's hidden behind her cold personality.

"_**Come here, idiot."**_ Hotaru gave her the rarest smile that is only reserved for her most precious best friend.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Besides, I needed to make it as fast as I could. He doesn't want to wait, and today is a special day for him; I'm really excited for today. How do I look?" Mikan asked while hurriedly removing her gloves, hairnet and apron.

Anna looked at the lady in front of her, the simplest beauty she ever saw and really admire.

Mikan Sakura, 25 years of age, currently the main pastry chef and sometimes does a part time job as a singer at Nano Restaurant as well. She has silky brunette hair with natural curls at the end that reaches her waist line, bangs that are smooth and hides her eyebrows. Her fair skin is smooth as satin, radiant under the sun, showing how healthy and young her skin is. She stands 5'4" ft tall, and maybe she can't be a model due to her height, but she has the beauty of a goddess that other girls would be eager to have; her beauty could be ranked as high as Athena. Her large, innocent, hazel eyes are full of life beneath her black, long eyelashes. She has a thin bridged celestial-shaped nose that is perfectly turned up, making her more angelic, matching her pinkish, small, kissable lips that always emit the light for everyone as she smiles. A stunning beauty that attracts a battalion of men, which she's not aware of.

"You're perfect Mikan! Send my hugs and kisses to him too." Anna said, still concentrating on putting the cupcakes in the box.

"Don't worry about the delivery, leave everything to me and you better go now, before he calls you for the tenth time to remind you not to be late… Oh, he really acts like his father at that age and he's so possessive." Anna giggled as she remembered something, giving her the thumbs up with a sweet smile.

"That's so true, Anna. He's so possessive, especially if boys are around me. He will hold my hand and glare at them." Mikan started to chuckle a little. "Thanks Anna, and take care later." She gave Anna a goodbye kiss on the cheek before leaving.

She hurriedly went outside the kitchen room, and ran directly to the straight hall leading her way to a private elevator. She pressed the up button and the door opened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>_

"Is everything already finished, Mikan?" I looked at the idiot in front of me, busy with combing her silky, brunette hair.

"Yup! Anna and I did everything with our best! Actually, my hands are a little tired, but looking at the result is like a big awe! Amazing! Those cupcakes are so cute to the eyes and I want to eat them all." Her eyes twinkled as I can clearly imagine, she's already on cloud nine, forgetting how tired her hands were.

"I'm expecting that already. I won't accept the offer if my facilities and people cannot do it. Besides, I told them to pay me triple of the original price of the meals and desserts, including the box and the delivery service." I smirked at my witted deal to them. As expected, Mikan is really a big asset to my business.

"Oh, did you really mean it? But making it triple the original price, isn't it a bit too much?" I raised my right brow at her statement. She won't last in the business world if she thinks like this.

"Business is business, and money is money. Gaining more from my investment is my first priority. And I was right with what I told you before, do not take the course that I was in, because I'm not with you all the time and you will definitely fail without finishing the first semester. You will end up crying your big eyes out." I looked at her as she pouted. Really, this Mikan is surely a childish one. I shook my head. Really, she doesn't change at all.

"You're so mean, Hotaru! Even though you took up your college degree abroad, I was thinking to take the same course as you, because I know you will help me. Hehe, so changing my plan to take up culinary is also a good choice, because I met Anna here, and I love cooking and baking. No regret at all." I rolled my eyes as I put my files and other papers in the drawer and locked it with my right thumb mark. It's biometric, I made it myself.

"By the way, Hotaru. I'm sorry that I needed to take him to you early in the morning, and thank you for taking good care of him and bringing him to school." She started to take out her pouch, applying some lip gloss and pressed powder. Simplicity is beauty for Mikan.

"I haven't done any retouch before I came here. I want to look good for this event. Maybe putting on some of these will help me to enhance my appearance. Don't you think so, Hotaru?" I can see clearly her bright smile, which I really admire the most.

"Nothing did change by putting that. You look…ugly as ever." I said emotionlessly.

"Oh! I know it's the contradiction, right? Hotaru?" She innocently give me her smile while putting everything inside her shoulder bag and stood up.

"Wait, Mikan. Take this, record everything. It's the latest version, so take good care of it. Damage or losing it will be added to your list of debts." I gave her my latest invention of a video camera, as I noticed she paled a little. I smirked evilly. I don't plan to take it back, she knows already what I meant.

"I can feel the chills straight through my spine. You're so scary, Hotaru! I will take good care of this and I will consider this as a gift for the first special day at school for him." She changed from being pale and returned to her original skin color, showing me a very bright smile as she moved towards me. I know what she's up to so, shooting her with my small prototype ball gun is enough for now. Besides, I don't want to ruin how cute she is right now.

"Ouch! I just wanted to hug you before I go." She rubbed her forehead as a little bulk is already forming.

"Go now. Or else…" I looked at her sharply, having the aura of doing some torturing plan to her.

"Okay…hehe. Bye bye, Hotaru ! I love you, mwuah." She ran towards the door without turning back.

What a relief that the idiot had already left. I needed to prepare some things for the charity event later; she just banged in here and disturbed me. I'm glad she never asked who was the client who ordered those five hundred pieces of cupcakes. I looked, for the last time, at my note. Everything's all good and ready. My calculations are indeed accurate that I should bring my dress for the event, and that all the preparations would consum so much time, even though everything went smooth and perfect. I must prepare myself for the encounter later. Seeing Natsume Hyuuga makes my blood rise, and I want to shoot him endlessly until he can no longer breathe, until he will take a bath in his own blood. I will not take my eyes off him, just one more mistake and he will receive hell from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

I sat in the driver seat of my car, my white Lexus ES 350. Oh, I don't have enough money to buy this kind of luxury car. Hotaru gave me this and I still remember how she gave it to me.

_**Flashback**_

"_**That's yours already, be thankful that I'm generous now. Don't damage it or even scratch it a little, that's one expensive car. If you do, I'll consider it as another item added to your list of debts. Don't let him ride public transportation from now on, I don't like him to be infected with any stupidity disease from people surrounding him, though I know he is good enough for himself to manage it. Just be careful with driving. If anything happens just drop me a call." **_Hotaru gave me the key with a stern look.

"_**But I can't accept it, it's too expensive. I'm afraid I might break it. And besides, this is too much already, Hotaru... I—I don't know how to drive, too."**_ My words stuttered, this is too much and she already helped us from the beginning up to now. I slowly bowed my head as I held the key in my hand tighter, my eyes started to be teary. She supported me too much and I'm so happy she didn't leave me.

"_**I know an idiot like you can't drive, so I'm the one who will teach you, and whether you like it or not, you will accept it." **_I looked at her, as she wiped her prototype gun. Does she plan to shoot me again? Oh my… I guess Hotaru is right.

_**End of Flashback**_

I checked the time on my phone and it's 2:00 pm. I will be late if I don't hurry now; I only have 30 minutes left to drive. Ugh! I hope I can make it on time. I started the engine and turned on the radio. It is so relaxing to listen to a classic music while driving. I am relieved that there's no traffic jam at the moment. Maybe it will take me up to 15 minutes with this kind of situation. Everything is in line when suddenly, I felt my car go off-balance and I drove to the side. I took a look at my side mirror.

"Oh, no... No... No…" I stopped the car and took out my key. I really have a bad feeling about this. Did I hit something? A cat? A dog? Oh, goodness! I hope not, Hotaru will surely kill me. I grabbed my phone and opened the door. I walked towards the back of my car. I bent down, slowly peeking at my back tire.

"No! This can't be for real." I started to panic as this is my first time, and I really don't know how to fix it: a flat tire. I walked toward the tailgate, there were some car tools inside, but I really don't have any idea on how to do it. Hotaru is very well prepared. I remember what Hotaru said, I should call her if anything happens. I only have 10 minutes left and my phone is dying already, I can't call her anymore. I'll just message her.

"Need a hand here?" I almost dropped my phone when I heard a very familiar voice, the voice I could never forget even after all these years. It seems that my entire body froze. That voice, the husky voice that I can't forget in my entire life. I'm in a fright stage right now. I can feel my blood draining in an instance and my hands are beginning to tremble. Did he find me already? I know meeting him would be possible now that I'm already here in Japan, but I'm not expecting that moment to be now; this is too soon for me. Should I turn my face towards him? But I don't know what to say… maybe I will run inside the car, or maybe I will just run and find a cab. I can feel my lips drying and my hands turning pinkish to pale. Why now? Oh please… I can see his shadow getting bigger and bigger, no doubt he's getting nearer and nearer. I have no other choice but to get out of here and leave. I will just ride a cab and vanish, I only have less than 10 minutes to get there or else I will miss everything and I will never like what the exchange of it is. I inhaled deeply and turned to face him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. ^^, This was short compared to the previous two chapters and I don't know if it is good too. T.T ( Am I right?). I'm so excited for the Chapter IV :D<strong>

_**Guess what will happen next ? ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>StarElsie : <em>Thank you! I hope this Chapter you enjoyed too.<em>**

**apitatoor : _Yes indeed Natsume's life sucks hahaha, Marrying Luna was hell for him. We also want that scene to be so real. We're doing our best to connect to the readers and I hope it works so well. Thanks for all the suggestions sis. We're going to do our best for this Story. ^^,_**

**BlackMaskedBeauty : T_hank you that you like the chapter II, I hope this chapter too :D_**

**Guest : _Thank you :D_**

**Guest :_ Natsume's Personalities will be out, but we're going to do it slowly. There are still lots of chapters too. I hope we can bring out all the characters of Alice Academy. Thank you so much._**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : _As I promised, Mikan is here :D Hope you enjoyed !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**


	4. Chapter IV : The little star

**Chapter IV is finally finished (11-26-14) and re-polished (3-22-16) by Whendy404. Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**Sorry for the delay fufufufu :C**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by, domo arigatou gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Credits to our Beta Reader Miss Wendy402 ^_^ Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice Characters but MarSette own the plot and story :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

My heart is pounding loudly, I can feel the rush of blood through my veins as I turned to face him. The pumping of blood throughout my entire body should feel warm, but it felt icy cold from the hairs on my arms through my spine and to my neck. At that tiny fraction of time when I moved my feet and turned my body to finally face him, a lot of things played in my mind like an old film reel running through my eyes. Please, no more. I don't want to remember anything. But I cannot stop it. _**The night we spent together…the shared moment of joy…then the letter when I woke up in the morning…the words he left me...the pain it caused me…Hotaru…the confusion…**_Then it stopped.

I felt light headed as my arms swayed along with the motion of my body. When my eyes adjusted to the view, getting even nearer in front of me, there and then, my throat felt tighter…**Hotaru, help**. Please take me away. Oh God, I cannot move my feet, I'm stuck and my tears are now waiting to be released from my tear ducts from my surging emotions. I closed my eyes. Oh, God… I am not prepared for this yet...Why today of all days? I inhaled and exhaled deeply to stop myself from losing control.

"Mikan?"

My heart dropped. His voice was full of surprise and with a tone of underlying questions. Now I do not really want to open my eyes. I'm so afraid.

Again he said, "Mikan?"

I felt his presence move closer towards me. What's happening now? I wanted to open my eyes, but I'm afraid. I just wanted the earth to crack open and eat me whole. Or I still have the chance to run and get a cab, but my feet was glued to the ground. How can I get away now?

Goosebumps! Huh? What was that? I felt a slight touch on both my shoulders. My eyes immediately opened involuntarily from the uninvited, unexpected touch.

"Mikan, is that really you? It has been so long…" I blinked hard. No. This can't be. He hugged me tight.

I again felt the trickle of tears. Meeting someone from the past is kind of nostalgic and I admit I missed my life back then. I hugged him back. After a minute, we let go of each other's embrace.

"Tsubasa…Yes, it's been so long. I'm really glad to see you. I thought I saw someone else there…" I smiled at him, a kind of smile I almost forgotten for three years now. "So I'm really glad it's you."

Tsubasa Andou, 5'11 ft. tall. At the age of 27, he's already a renowned fashion model of different clothing lines, high expensive sports cars, beauty products, heath products, TV commercials and live fashion shows. He is popular especially with young ladies. He was adored and praised. Why not? His moon, shadow-black hair was casually jumble flowing. His smoky blue eyes that are pure of passion and mirth makes him sexier. He has an imperious aquiline nose and his half dome cheekbone rests above his rectangular jaw line that makes him look so hot. His Samson-like build body will make every lady crave to touch.

Tsubasa Andou is one of my senior and friend in college days. A very kind, sweet and jolly person.

"So, where are you heading to? Do you mind if I take you there? I miss my favorite junior. We can get there faster and you look like you only have a few minutes left for your appointment?" Tsubasa offered with a bright smile.

"Then we can catch up with all the years you went missing." He smiled again at me. I really liked this guy. He was always there at times like this.

"Yes. I only have 10 minutes left. I would not deny your offer now since I need it badly." I managed a small chuckle in my throat and smiled genuinely at him. "Then we can catch up with each other there."

"Sure." He really sounded so delighted.

"Hurry now, Mikan. Pick up your things and lock the car. I'll have someone fix the flat tires." He started to dial someone on his phone.

"Wait. Don't bother, Tsubasa. I already called Hotaru." He stopped and looked at me. I gave him the okay piece sign, walked to the driver's seat and picked up my purse and car keys from the ignition, then locked the car. Then we headed to his Black Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. I sat by the passenger's seat beside him and I opened the window.

"So, where are we headed to, Mikan?" He asked me.

I smiled at the thought of what's waiting for me at our destination.

"Alice Academy."

Tsubasa's face turned into a question mark. I almost wanted to laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yoichi's POV<strong>_

I scanned every ugly face in front of me, but still I can't see her. I called her several times by phone to remind her not to be late. She's still young at her age of 25 and she already forgot my reminders? Maybe she's busy and she can't come today. I'm starting to get lonely and sad. I'm doing my best to show her the result of our practice every day. I'm doing this for her, my performance is dedicated for her. I felt my surrounding suddenly stop moving as the big black curtain fell behind my back with small stars attached to it and it shined so brightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled for the last time. I can hear the intro of the song starting to play. I opened my eyes and I looked straight at the crowd. There she is, I can see her clearly and her beautiful face with a smile that gave me courage, but still, I'm nervous. She's holding a video camera and as far as I can remember, we don't own any. This is embarrassing; does she plan to record me entirely with this outfit? This is not manly. She turned her head to her side. Why is she talking to that guy beside her? That guy looks like an old ape. Does she know him? Are they friends? Who is he? They seem to enjoy each other's company...I don't like him.

I'm glad I brought Mr. Bear with me, my brown, huggable stuffed bear. I hugged him tightly because I needed some comfort, but with this star costume, I'm having difficulty. Each part of my body, my two arms, two legs and my head were all out of every edge of the yellow star, it's like I was consumed by a foamy yellow star.

Once again, I looked at her. She's smiling while giving me a thumbs up. I'm so happy now that she's here and I'll do my very best. That guy beside her looked at me and he smiled. Why is he smiling? I won't let you have what's mine, ape guy! I glared at him to the fullest that I could, sending the message 'stay-away-from-her-she-is-mine.'

His wide smile turned to a straight line. Maybe my message reached him; that's what you get. But he turned to his side, telling something to her and he laughed hard. He really wanted to challenge me. I will give you a hard time, old ape. You will regret messing with me. I could hear the music starting to play, signaling for me to be ready. I opened my mouth to sing…

**_"__Winkle…Winkle…twittle star…_**_**  
><strong>_**_How I wonder…whatch you are..._**_**  
><strong>_**_Up above…twa world so high…_**_**  
><strong>_**_Wike a diwamond…in twa sky…_**_**  
><strong>_**_Winkle…Winkle…wittle star…_**_**  
><strong>_**_How I wonder…whatch you are…"_**

I saw all the people's faces from this view. Why are they smiling at me and looking like my favorite minion character, moving their heads all together, left and right simultaneously? They look so stupid. They also look so happy; do they like my singing? The old ape is clapping like a monkey toy with cymbals. My eyes widened at what I saw. He stepped sideways closer to her. He bent his head as he whispered something to her and I saw her nodding to him. Glaring at him is the only choice I have here.

**_"When twa bwazing sun is gwone…_**_**  
><strong>_**_When he nothing…shines upon…_**_**  
><strong>_**_Twen you show…your wittle wight…_**_**  
><strong>_**_Winkle…Winkle…all twa…night."_**

Every eye darted on me; they twinkled like stars too. Are their eyes stars? But stars are supposed to be in the sky. I looked and smiled at her…Mama is so pretty today and she's still holding the video camera. She's smiling endlessly at me and I know I made Mama happy today. Everything is a first time now, but as I looked at her today, all my worries disappeared. Mama is so amazing.

**_"Winkle…Winkle...Wittle star…_**_**  
><strong>_**_How I wonder…whatch you are…"_**

Everybody stood up and applauded so loudly. I smiled at them, I guess they all liked my performance. I hugged Mr. Bear. I did it and for the first time, every hardship and practice we spent were all worth it. I bowed with a smile and exited at the back. I also saw Mama running backstage with the old ape following her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan's POV<em>**

"You're wate mama, I twold you to be here before I go up twa stwage." Yoichi pouted cutely and I couldn't help but to take more pictures of him with his cute costume.

"Onwy Mr. Bear was with me…I thwought mama won't come…" He looked down and hugged his stuffed toy tightly. I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry yoichi…hope you understand that Mama needs to finish all the work before coming here. By the way, Aunty Anna wanted to send this to you..." I hugged him tight and kissed him on his cheek again.

"Does mama wike it? I dwid my bwest…I hope mama is happy…" I looked at my son, who was still looking down like he was a bit shy. He's so sweet that he's doing all his best to make me happy.

"Your performance was so great! I liked it so much! Mama is so happy, Yoichi! You were so adorable and cute up there...wait, I need to remove your costume first, you're sweating." He looked up at me with a satisfying smile and he nodded.

"Dwon't call boys…cute, Mama" His eyes averted to Tsubasa, the smile he had was turned to frown. I guess a lot of explanation is needed here.

"Mama's car broke down and a friend of mine helped me to get here." I explained to him while removing his costume.

"Who are you...old ape...?" Now he's starting to glare at Tsubasa. I looked at Tsubasa who chuckled a little.

"Hey kiddo, I'm Tsubasa. You did great out there." Tsubasa patted Yoichi's head while smiling and ignoring what he said by old ape since he understood kids. Yoichi removed it immediately with his right small hand. He's trying so hard to give his best glare which indeed was very convincing at his age.

"Dwon't touch me, old ape." Yoichi held my hand and looked at me. I found questions on his face, he is really confused by this time. Still at age of two, he is smart who thinks like a four or five year old. He can understand things that some toddlers couldn't.

Yoichi Sakura, two years and a few months old and currently studying preschool at Alice Academy. He has a fine, baby wispy brownish hair and light crimson-brownish eyes with a gleam showing wonder, but today they flickered with curiosity as he looked at Tsubasa. His tiny roman-shaped nose and small pinkish lips were placed perfectly at the center of his chubby face which makes him more attractive at his age, cute and adorable was indeed combined tremendously.

"Mikan! I'm so glad you made it on time. All I could see earlier was a grumpy little Yoichi." I turned to look and found that it was Yoichi's teacher.

Nonoko Ogasawara, preschool teacher at Alice Academy. 25 years old and standing at 5'5 ft. tall. Her medium, straight ebony blue hair framed her small face. Her elegant midnight blue eyes swayed with passion. Her small duchess-shaped nose matched perfectly with her bow-shaped pinkish lips. Her small taper figure framed her curviness and had a burnish fair complexion. A very gorgeous beauty that can draw attention.

"Nonoko! I'm so sorry that I'm late for a few minutes and thank you for attending to Yoichi's needs." I stood up and hugged her.

"Look at you, Mikan. You're stunning! Oh, you're a beauty! I'll never wonder where Yoichi got his looks. You both caught all the beauty when God showered it to the world...Well, Hotaru already told me that you might be late when she dropped Yoichi off earlier." Nonoko giggled and looked at my side.

"By the way, Nonoko, this is Tsubasa Andou…Uhm, a friend of mine way back in college. He's also my senior. He helped me earlier when my car broke down…Tsubasa, this is Nonoko Ogasawara, Yoichi's teacher and a good friend of mine." I introduced them to each other. Tsubasa lifted his hand for a handshake but when Nonoko handed out her hand, he unexpectedly brought Nonoko's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine…meeting such a lovely lady is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm glad it happened so soon…" Tsubasa had a matinee idol smile on his face and all I could see was Nonoko's red as blood face totally blushing from Tsubasa's action. What a gentlemen he was.

"Tha—Thank-you…" Nonoko shyly replied.

"Hey, old ape, go away…" All the sweet scene vanished with Yoichi's words. We all looked at him and we can felt some changes in the atmosphere. He was looking so angry over Tsubasa and I knew this is not right anymore.

"I dwon't wike you and you cwan't get my Mama." He walked away with Mr. Bear. He's so terrifying and scary. His looks and aura was so similar to him. When Yoichi gets mad, all I can see is him. They resemble each other so much. He is the mini him.

I saw that Nonoko and Tsubasa were in awe. They never expected that kind of reaction from a two year old.

"I never seen Yoichi get mad…and he's so scary…Mikan…" Nonoko blurted out and looked at me, her eyes showing how shocked and terrified she was.

"What was that? Is he really a two year old? He spoke with so much intensity and so powerful for his age." I looked at Tsubasa who was still in shock.

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa and Nonoko, for Yoichi's action…he always does that to someone he doesn't like…Um, thank you for your help, Tsubasa…" I bowed to them as I asked for an apology.

"How about we grab something and I'll drive you and Yoichi home?" Tsubasa offered, as I was about to speak, I could see Yoichi coming towards us.

"Mama, I called Aunt Taro…dwiver will pick us up. Come, Mama…" Yoichi was still glaring at Tsubasa as he reached for my hand.

"Thwank you, tweacher." Yoichi bowed to Nonoko and he was starting to pull me out.

"Thank you, Nonoko…I'm sorry, Tsubasa. Maybe next time we can chat! Bye—" I was still talking to them, but Yoichi was already dragging me away, really determined to get out as soon as possible.

I looked at my son, who was looking straight in front of him while his hands were both holding his Mr. Bear. He didn't speak as we arrived and sat here. The sun was almost setting. I already received a message from Hotaru that a driver will come and pick us up, and the car was at the repair shop too. Sitting at the waiting shed of the Alice Academy, I reminisced every memory of my friends that I'd shared with them. Happy and sad, and all are wonderful moments for me. I felt guilty for not letting them know why I left for three years. Maybe at the right time, I could tell them in a carefree manner.

"I'm swowy, Mama…Yoichi's bad." I snapped from my thoughts as I heard him speak.

"I dwon't wike him." He added and lifted his head to look at me.

"Old ape twiying to steal Mama from Yoichi." His eyes softened.

I hugged him tight. Though Yoichi was still young, I could feel that he wanted to protect me from anybody else. A very thoughtful and smart kid. He always thinks about my feelings. Like every child who wishes to have a family, a mother and a father, a complete happy family. And Yoichi…he never dared to ask about who and where his father was. Though I knew he wanted to, he is eager to learn everything on his own and I can clearly feel and see it. He's just so considerate and so understanding. But every soft personality he has were all hidden under his stoic face. Nevertheless, just like him…Just like his father…Natsume.

"Yoichi, you know that what you did out there was not good. Very disrespectful to Mama's friend." I gently told him. His eyes were starting to be teary while nodding.

"But Mama is not mad at you…" I hugged him tightly, giving him the warmth and comfort he always liked.

Just like him, a mini him. Being possessive is one trait that Yoichi inherited from him and asking for forgiveness is a rare moment I might see for both of them. Compassion and sincerity will flow inside of you until you don't have any choice but to forgive them. Being rude to someone they don't like has never been new for both of them, they will show many unnecessary manners that will make them mean for their own good. Making friends for Yoichi was like moving mountains, hard and difficult. No wonder Anna suffered for more than two weeks before taming a two year old boy and being able to play with him.

"So what we will have for tonight, my Little Star?" I cupped his chubby face with both my hands and I kissed his cute, small nose. His face brightened up as energetic Yoichi was back again.

"Spwaghetti! Spwaghetti! Spwaghetti!" He said repeatedly with a wide smile and a twinkling eyes while jumping up and down and both his hands clapping.

We stayed like that, not knowing several eyes were watching us. They seemed all fascinated and happy at the scene. I thought that I had nothing left for me, that my world would be crashed into pieces and that I would be all alone again, becoming an empty soul after what happened. But when Yoichi came, it seemed like I was reborn. I was filled with life and light again. He's my everything now, my little sunshine, my little son, who lightened up my world, who could wash all my troubles and problems away just by seeing him. My anti-stress, my anti-depression, he's the source of my living now.

"I'm sorry for intruding, miss, but may I know if you are Miss Mikan Sakura? I was sent by Madam Hotaru Imai." A man in a black suit suddenly appeared in front of us, whom I haven't noticed at all. I was taken back for a minute because my mind was so busy. I simply nodded. I stepped up and guided Yoichi as we followed him to the car.

* * *

><p>"You arrived here an hour before us, Sumire, and still, you're not done yet?" Anna said, unbelieving what she's seeing right now. A very stunning and sexy hot lady who's not yet satisfy with her appearance.<p>

"You're already beautiful, Sumire. No wonder later lots of eyes will be darted on you and I hope you are well prepared." Anna said while taking some glances at the mirror.

"And also, do not forget everything what Hotaru told you." Anna turned her pace to the lady who was busy with putting on make-up.

"Look, Anna, I'm not a deaf moron, just a few minutes, okay? I want to be more than beautiful tonight. More beautiful than his wife. I don't care about other's attention, I just want to catch only his attention. He should remember me after this night. He will crave for me. I've been waiting for this day, after a long month knowing this will happen. I practiced every night and I prepared my beauty for him. So do not ruin my moment, okay? Just five minutes more and I'm done, so prepare everything that I will be needing later." Irritated, Sumire replied.

"Okay, okay! I don't know where you're obsession for Mr. Hyuuga will lead you. 10 minutes more and it will start, so better hurry." Anna said before leaving the staff room.

"You'll be mine…watch out for me…My Natsume…Hahahahaha." Sumire let out an evil, crazy laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. ^^, We're very sorry for the delay... Thank you all for supporting our story, we don't know if we can catch up your expectations but we will do our best!<strong>

**Chapter V is on the process ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>the road to the stars :<strong> _Hope everything's okay about mikan's work ^ . ~ ...Well, maybe this story is a slice of life and the chapter 1 really made it sooooo sad huhuhu. We're looking forward for more emotions on the next few chapters :D

_**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 :** _We're glad that you've enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope this one too... Thank you so much ^^,

_**BlackMaskedBeauty :**_ Yes, yes, yes! We're gonna do our best :D

**_StarElsie :_ **Uhmm sorry.. They didn't meet yet :p Pls stay tune for their meeting :D

_**apitatoor :**_ Your theory was indeed correct, did we give so many hints in the the previous chapter? Hehehe well, you got it right :D Yes, hehehe. She didn't meet Natsume in this chapter. Actually, we already have the plans for their meeting and we're getting so excited. Hahaha we want to make it a surprise! Hahaha thank you for all the suggestions sis..about the meetings of Natsume and Yoichi...well, we will discuss it hehe but we should think about your suggestions. Those feelings might be a great help hehehhe about the charity party, it will be in the next chapter so pls stay tuned :D And about the desert...well it will be another secret :D hehehe  
>P.S yes, mikan really is a mother and what do you guess for the next chapter, sis ?<br>(^ . ~)

**_Guest Addelyn Chase :_** Yes, "he's" the son and that's Hotaru hehehe the way she thinks makes her the Hotaru we all knew. Thank u very much, we're gonna do our very best :D

**_Yuan :_ **Thank u for waiting, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all!**

_**Guess what will happen next ? ^_^**_


	5. Chapter V : Bitter-Sweet Memory

**Chapter V is finally finished (12-16-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**We're very sorry for the delay fufufufu :C we stuck at work , busy for Christmas Party :) **

**WARNING: This Chapter is Long (We intend it, payback for the long long delay and it reached up 20 pages MSWORD). Please don't get bored and please enjoy your self.**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice :3**

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming. Please enjoy the rest of the night"<p>

The man at the stage bowed as he finished his message for almost ten minutes, he showed a pleasant and smiling face to everyone. He wore a very sophisticated kiton tuxedo, a very high-end suit that cost around $50,000 more which make every ladies' eyes glitter in wonder and admiration while most of the men envy. A thundering applause was heard from the crowd who were fascinated by his speech. He let out a dazzling lovely smile that seems like a fire arrow striking directly at all the womens' heart. This charity event was attended not only by top business tycoons but also by some of the most beautiful and stunning ladies who are famous in their own field of being a celebrity, model and fashion designer that some of the men filled their eyes with enjoyment and awe to see all these beauties gathered once in a blue moon.

He was just like a magnet that attracted every attention of young and adult ladies with his simple and gentleman manner and as he pass by all heads turn to his direction and some even stalked him. Wherever he goes, his fan clubs and paparazzi are there too, ready for the attack. He was renowned as the richest and most popular published in Forbes Japan for three consecutive years. No wonder his name is known by all, especially to women. Hyuuga Corp is much known for all the businesses from three Banks, four Insurance companies, three Hotels, two Restaurants, four Condo buildings and five well known Malls which make them the number one in the business world for almost two decades. They almost own every business in Japan yet he didn't know what's the exact reason for his marriage to Luna Koizumi.

The koizumi's are known for their airlines, clothing lines and cosmetics industry, yet stay the second spot in business chart and without the support of koizumi, the Hyuuga Corp. can stand on its own. The mystery for their success is still buried and sealed that only the head has the access to it and by this time for almost three years, not by a single word has been told to him. These businesses that the Hyuuga own was not yet been transferred to his name entirely though almost half of the profit are directly to his share. Nevertheless, there is a hint of suspicion and he know it might be the answer, just a little push to his father and it will soon be revealed. Maybe this not yet the right time but sooner he will know it.

Natsume Hyuuga, the youngest and richest in Japan at the age of 25. His model height of 6' ft tall possessed authority and power when he walks and makes him stand out in every crowd. Beneath his expensive suit is a well-built herculean body, perfectly sculptured like some Greek God, his smooth and creamy complexion which makes every part of it tempting to every woman. People always remarked his feature to be perfectly gifted. His silky and soft raven black hair always looks messy yet neat flowing. His piercing crimson eyes always spoke of flashing fire and fury but alter with intense passion and distinctive love for someone special. His flawless and straight Roman-shaped nose that is molded with high predominant bridge and ends with soft curvy tip, carries determination and aura of strength these features are qualities that makes him more attractive to women population. His reddish perfect lips that always looks kissable and delectable is a reason for all women to go crazy for a taste of it. His prominent cheekbone placed above his rectangular jaw makes all the lineaments of his face perfectly proportions to each other. Natsume Hyuuga carries the charisma of every woman's dream, at least just letting his eyes sat to look at them or touch their skin to him unintentional will bring them so much joy and happiness that they might die. Words are not enough to describe every detail of his features because he is Handsome beyond handsomeness.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I'm totally exhausted. I'm not really responsive in socializing with others, this is sucks. I was at the meeting for the whole day and afterwards rashly changing attire for 10 minutes for this charity event.. ugh it will gonna drain me up. I'm glad that my speech is done and thinking what will gonna come out from me is giving me so many nuisances.

All I want to do now is to sit and rest for the remaining night. As I walked straight to my designated table which is located at the middle, I can see the two idiots busy talking and laughing to each other no wonder same feather flocks together and I guess they're enjoying this event. Walking and avoiding some stupid people who are blocking my way is also terrible, I'm so damn tired to answer their greeting so by just giving them a nod, everyone are okay with it. Thank goodness I reached the table and I can sit now. I feel like shit as my throat had been dried up for the speech and my jaw hurt for all the fake smiles I needed to showed them.

"What a great speech there, Natsume. You never change at all still the best for catching every eyes in the crowd." Koko said while sipping his liquor.

"Hnn" I grunted, as a reply. It seems I don't feel like talking even a single bit of word. I had enough of my speech. As I look at them my curiosity sparks as I wonder why these two idiots are here, I didn't send any invitation yet they are here.

"Why are you both here?" I questioned them while raising my right eyebrow.

"Well...well… Ruka dragged me here hehehe because he knew that the evil queen uhmm I mean Hotaru is the one to cater the food … he just hopes… he can see her or at least can bump into her here… Right? Bunny boy?" Koko said mimicking Hotaru's voice, I know Koko is starting to tease Ruka again. Goodness gracious! Ruka's face is red as an apple.

"Koko! Will you lower your voice? What if she's here? And she can hear that? She can accuse me as a freaking stalker. " Ruka said with annoyance in his voice and a blushing face. Really? Ruka's has a bit different taste for women. I'm starting to guess if he's a type of masochist and the freak is the sadist. What an exotic couple.

"Nahh I think it will be a great opportunity for my case too, maybe I can add up some clues here… following her is like running straight to hell. This is a bonus for me. What do you think huh, Natsume? " I looked at Koko and I can see straight through him a positive aura coming out. Recently two weeks ago he confessed to me about his team separating and that he's working alone now. I knew it will happen soon, no doubt about it. But still I wanna hit his head with my fist.

"Whatever Koko. Just do your job and just be quiet." I sound a little pissed off as I really am. I came here to have some rest and here they are, so alive and noisy.

"Hep! Hep! Hep! Don't give us that grumpy look, Mr. Star-of-the-night. Hahaha, look Natsume, I can see every eyes of women are targeting our direction, but hey…Don't be happy for that, we are here too, Two prince, so I bet we're catching some attention too for this night." Koko turned his direction to me and I can feel with his tune, he is starting to tease me, while I can hear Ruka's chuckle. If these two are not my friends then I might kick their ass out now.

"Yeah, I guess Koko is right, Natsume. Give your best look for tonight but I hope you can handle it till the end of the night because the worst part is that your nightmare is coming towards us." Ruka's head lifted up for a little, signaling us to follow his direction.

Mother of all birds! I almost forgot that I let the bitch to attend this event. We didn't go here together so that might be the reason I forgot her. Every man's eyes followed her, as I can see how she dressed for tonight.

Her Strawberry blonde hair was tied into a messy bun. Her elegant and stunning sexy strapless red glittering gown, Very seductive strapless sweetheart cut that was perfectly composed her big breasts that revealed her compacted cleavage. The floor length-long skirt has very high sexy slit that is almost two inches below his hips revealing her porcelain legs and I couldn't see its panty waistband, wait a minute, does she wear one? I hope it's an open area here with a strong wind that will make herself humiliated. A backless gown that has vertically cut down two and half inches below her waistline almost revealing her Venusians dimples. Her blue eyes were dazzle with interest and pleasure. She has small duchess-shaped nose and her soft reddish thick lip makes her so much attractive to be kiss unstoppable. She has the perfect natural figure, compacted breast, heart shaped butt and small waistline. She has the beauty that will make you want to bed her day and night. Very distinct beauty that can seduce the manly population.

"ohhhhh my darling, Natsumeee! You looked so hot up there" What a voice, she can break a glass by that. She sat at my right side, as I sat at Ruka's right side while Koko sat at Ruka's left side. The round table has five chairs which leaves us one vacant available now.

"Darling Natsume… Uhmm will you go home tonight?" She said with a sweet voice her right hand starting to touch my right arm. I look at my side and the two idiots are smirking, they love what they are seeing now, huh. I move my right arm to reach my drink and her hand slipped down, this make her aware that I don't need her disgusting touch. Her sweetness pretends are all sucked up.

"I'm busy" I said with my deep and authoritative voice.

My eardrum is about to bleed because of Luna's shriek, she's really gifted with a breaking high pitched voice because suddenly the lights went out and darkness filled the room. I was really occupied with these two idiots and the bitch, that I wasn't able to hear the emcee announcement. Is this what Hotaru's told me about her surprise? I'm starting to be consumed by my curiosity. My heart beat fast and I felt some excitement. This is not right, really is. She will not gonna give up my Mikan so easily but I can't help to think that she might show up tonight.

_**Flashback**_

_It's almost five minutes but neither of us talks. We're having an eye to eye battle and I can say that this freak in front of me is a tough one. I used to name her freak and I believe it suit her best. I arrived here at Kozue exactly 10:00 am sharp and it surprised me to see her first here. Unbelievable, how this woman be able to finished six plates of big crabs and still eating the seventh order. Where does she store all of it? Or she's doing it on purpose to piss me?_

"_**I'm just grabbing the opportunity as you will gonna pay all of these."**__ I looked at her as she's looking at me straight with emotionless eyes while her hands are busy picking the crabs to eat it. I almost forgot that Hotaru Imai knows everything._

"_**Hn"**__ I grunted as my replied. I wonder what Mikan saw in her that she became really fond of this freak._

"_**Spit it out. I don't have all day**__" She said it with a commanding tone while looking at me. I felt my veins on my forehead are popping out one by one but I must show her how relaxed and calm I am. I sighed, preparing my words for her._

"_**Look, you already knew that it's been two and a half years that Luna has some knowledge of Mikan's whereabouts. She's putting me on the edge and doing some blackmailing at me. To put everything in short and clear she won't hesitate to kill Mikan. "**__ I stuttered bluntly at her. Every time I talked to her, these passing years I let down my pride. I, who can get everything what I want through my money and power but with her I'm powerless nothing but just a piece of shit, I tried everything to get into her fence but her defense is more than just I'd imagined._

"_**So?"**__ She responded me uninterested while wiping her lips with a tissue._

"_**Just tell me where is she, I'll do everything to protect her. Even it will cost my life"**__ I sincerely said to her. My eyes shows how much I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be with her, to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her…to be with her once more._

"_**Lowering your pride is something you don't do at all time, you're showing me how vulnerable you are now…"**__ She looked at me while her eyes gleam with hatred. She really hated me and I knew it._

"_**That's not my problem. That's yours… control your wife I bet she's head over heels to you. That's not new for the Koizumi's letting their hands get dirty just to get what they want. "**__ She added with a stern voice._

"_**You don't understand at all! I'm sick of her, everything she'd do to me… I disgusted it and when she told me about that, I… I wanted to kill her that instance." **__My both hands curled to a hard fist, my voice went little high that I attract some of my neighbor's table._

"_**Are you implying that I'm an idiot? That I don't understand anything about you? Listen very well Natsume Hyuuga, I won't repeat myself to you. I'm very much well aware how miserable you are now, how you want her back so much that you almost search the world for her. But I won't handle her to you again especially now that you're married. I don't want her to be called a mistress and suffer one more time, she had enough of you. Being a Mistress will gonna ruin her again."**__ We're having an eye to eye contact and I will never gonna surrender her, not this time._

"_**I won't let that happen, I will divorce Luna soon."**__ I replied her and I will gonna cut the tie with her as soon as possible._

"_**When will that soon be? Do your Father will agree about it?... It will be a No to him, Natsume. You are tied not only to Luna but also to your Father. I can protect Mikan, my ability is higher than yours. Try to control your wife first and think more than twice about Mikan's place. Do you want the world be known her as a Mistress? Remember your status and her status."**__ I was taken back from her words. No I don't want that to happen. I want her to be the legal wife, to live with me with no worries, to have a happy family. Hotaru's right, I am tied not only to Luna but also to the old man but what will be my move to cut it? I closed my eyes and lifted my head up for a second. As I felt the table moved I opened my eyes to see her at my side._

"_**Maybe if only fate is at your side then it will be your only chance… By the way, I just agree to cater the Food for your Charity event because like what I said earlier, I'm just grabbing the opportunity and It will gonna earn me more, triple for precise. You and your stupid investigator will not gonna get anything from me so don't flatter yourself about it… So instead, I prepare some surprise for you and I know you will like it. So be more presentable it's for your own good she wants to see you so badly."**__ She gave me her devilish smirk which makes me more pissed. So she just agreed because of the money, she will earn triple huh and a surprise for me._

_I look at her, as I about to talk the waiter came to her and give her the two bags of take outs. She's really grabbing the opportunity. What a woman! I wonder how my bestfriend be able to stay with her before. She turned her back at me and walked away._

_Damn that freak! Damn Luna! Damn this life!_

_**End of Flashback**_

Back to reality and it's a shit! This bitch will gonna destroy my fucking eardrum and she clings so much that I can feel my arm will be detach in any moment. She won't stop on screaming like a crazy.

Thanks goodness, through this harmless darkness a melody is starting to play, slowly reaching every corner of the hall. The bitch stopped from her moment which gave me the opportunity to push her away from me. As the music filled entirely the room and it affects all senses in my body. Damn! What's with this song? The spotlight suddenly landed at the main door and revealed a woman.

She looks stunning in long sequin gown. A dazzling sequin of dark and light green covered entirely with an open back gown. A low cut v-neckline that showed her healthy cleavage and thin spaghetti straps that criss cross the low cut back of the gown. Sparkling sequins on luxurious silk bedazzle floor length skirt hugging her body that displays her curviness. I must say she's quite a beauty like Luna but still didn't reach at least a single bit of my taste and the way she looks at me. Damn! Another fan girl and I am sure about it. It seems she found her prey and ready to attack me. Her short cobalt-Black hair that reaches below her nape with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front and her bangs are cut straight across, reaching the top of her eyebrows. Her dark-emerald green eyes flicker with glow as she looks at me. Her small aquiline nose matches her small lips. Her looks makes her attractive, beneath the strict-type looks hid the stunning and gorgeous beauty.

_**Sumire's POV**_

I can feel him and I can sense everything to him behind this door. Just a little more and it will open soon. I'd prepared myself for this tonight to be better from good. I'm confident enough that I can get him and I will.

I inhaled exhaled for the last time before entering, I'm perfectly ready. The door opened and my eyes found him directly, he looks irritated at his leech wife. I was able to catch the glimpse of him pushing her beloved wife away. Oohhh the light spotted me and I feel like dying now because he's looking at me, everyone is looking at me. I smiled seductively to him, just for him only. I slowly take my step synchronizing it to the tempo of the song. I wiggle my body down my hips, slowly and sexily. I can feel all eyes of the men inside here are all starting to undress me, pure lust and passion. I reached him and he's inches away from me.

"Stay away bitch!" Ugly Luna murmured. I responded by giving her a triumph smirk. Tonight is my night and this is my only chance. You'll be just a leech trying to penetrate inside his clothe and I'm the clothe itself. This one time opportunity that I grabbed will not gonna be wasted at all.

I slowly walked in front of him, I made it into slow tempo song with just the piano playing in background. I gave her my sweetest smile, contents with pure happiness and excitement. I held the microphone leveled to my lips as my right hand touched the table. I'm facing him now. I'm standing at the middle of Natsume and his ugly wife.

_**I'll always… think of you…  
>Inside of my private thoughts…<br>I can imagine you…**_

My hand starting to make some rotational motions at the table and my hips swaying sexily. Every day of my life from the day I saw him, I kept him inside of me, living alive. And this night he's looking at me like I'm some kind of an extra-terrestrial. He has some disappointment at his handsome face does he expect someone aside from me? I don't care anymore I just want him to know how I really deep in love with him.

_**Touching my private parts…  
>With just… the thought of you…<br>I can't help… but touch myself…  
>That's why I want you so bad…<strong>_

"Get lost bitch" I heard the ugly Luna murmured in low voice enough to reach me, whatever! This is my night. Yes, I want him to touch me, touch every parts of my body that I'm longing for it. I felt the lyrics coming out naturally. My eyes averted to Natsume's side. These must be his friends, two handsomeness men, a prince and a model? I'm not sure…So, a total of three handsome men overall. I'm loyal only to my Natsume. I looked at him straight through his eyes, his crimson eyes that showed some irritation. Is he irritated because I'm looking to the other men? This makes me happy. I can smell him, his scent is so addictive and I'm totally intoxicated with him. I can feel a hot sensation inside me, letting my desire slowly to be release.

_**Just one night of…  
>Moonlight… with you there… beside me…<br>All night… doin' it again and again…  
>You know I want you so bad….<br>Baby… baby… baby… baby…**_

I closed my eyes as for the chorus I let my feelings out, hope it reached straight through his heart. My love for him that I'd always treasured, I know all I want is him. Just give me this night, I'm being a crazy fan of him over and over again. Please… ohhhh… please being near with him is like all my dreams come true. Surely he's a star that cannot be reach up above but tonight he's beside me. I slowly moved to his side as I lifted my hand and letting my fingers trail his arms upward his shoulder, now I'm here at his back and facing his ugly wife, my mischievous smile showed up and I knew it makes her more annoyed. I focused my attention to the man I love in front of me and I can't help myself to trace his broad shoulder, touching his body makes me so high that I can feel my body is being lifted to the sky. I'm fucking aroused. I want to rip his damn suit and taste him eagerly. I bent my face to his smooth messy raven-hair, I smelled his hair such an addictive scent that letting all my hormones go wild.

_**Oh… I get so high…  
>When I'm around you baby…<br>I can touch… the sky…  
>You make my temperature rise…<br>You're makin'… me high…  
>Baby… baby… baby… baby…<strong>_

"Stop it hag you're annoying**" **he said with irritation. He's talking at me and I think I will gonna pass out, shit! I needed to continue, this is our first conversation and my only chance, I switch off the microphone to response him letting the piano be the background music.

"Then be my baby and I'll stop" I whispered to his right ear, I made my voice more seductively.

"Just finish your fucking song before I'll raise my hands and kill you." He didn't turned his face to me nor move a little but I knew his expression changed as reflected to his wife who let out a smile. Nah don't celebrate yet ugly. I told myself that this is one time opportunity. As I continue to savor this blissful moment I can't hold back myself anymore, repeatedly petting his shoulder down his arm and vice versa.

And I can feel the intensity he's getting from my hotness. I turned on the microphone again.

_**Can't get my mind off you…  
>I think… I might be obsessed…<br>The very… thought of you…  
>Makes me want to get undressed…<strong>_

I feel like a perverted woman now, very addictive to him. I sing this song with my body showing so much ecstasy for this night. I want to feel the warmth of his body adherent to mine, I want him inside of me, feel the hotness of his seed to spread inside of me. To feel his weight above to me, hear his fast breathing and embrace him tight. Spend the entire night making love with him.

"Hey… we're also here…why don't you do that to us too… for me particularly… My…My…Are you an angel? Did heaven send you for me?" I looked to see who said that, the spiky dirty blonde hair with grey-blue eyes man said it. He's looking so intensely with me, his eyes sparks with fire and interest, I looked at him straight through eyes, were looking to each other it seems time stopped for the both of us… like we've been mesmerized and hypnotized. He smiled wide showing his white perfect teeth, I snapped myself for that moment, is he an idiot? I raise my left eyebrow to him, is he implying me to cheat Natsume? That's absurd. I'll just ignore him. I focus myself to my Natsume, I wanna be with him eternity. I want him to love me and share every second he has to me. My hearts shouts his name day and night.

_**I wanna be with you…  
>In spite of… what my heart says….<br>I guess I want you too bad…  
>All I want is…<br>Moonlights, with you there inside me…  
>All night… doin' it again and again…<br>You know… I want you so bad…  
>Baby… baby… baby… baby…<strong>_

The song ended as I positioned myself in front of him just five inches the distance between of our faces, I held his chin up with my left hand. I'm too urged to kiss him but the very last minute I still hold back myself. Everything I did for this night I guess is alright, I don't want to move one step ahead this might get him angry at me that's the least I want from him. Touching, smelling and singing for him tonight are enough for me. I believe there is still next time. I hope so…

I gave him a flying kiss pure of love and adoration that I'm keeping for three years before I walk away from him. It was still fresh in my precious memory the day that I saw him, the day when he captured my heart, his wedding day to that slut ugly Luna. I will never forget that day till at my very last day. I started loving him from that day. My feet led me to the backstage. Hotaru is right, this is a rare opportunity. I accepted it without any extra pay or bonus, in return by touching him, letting my skin touched his smooth skin. His addictive scent still alluring inside my nostril and still I can justify that money can't buy happiness. I'm very happy tonight without paying back.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Yes or No?"**__ Hotaru said emotionless. I can't see any interesting aura coming out from her, is she serious about it?_

"_**Well… performing for him…uhmmm…singing…ahhhmm"**__ I can't really find my words to gather and smack it to her face, she's pressuring me, Damn this woman. I can't think straight, onetime opportunity to sing for him. I want it. I want it so bad._

"_**Yes, I'm giving you, only one time opportunity. You can go near him, you can dance in front of him and you can do anything while singing. Just only for that night. I know you're a fan of him… well, if you don't like it… maybe I'll talk to Mikan and-"**_

"_**Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll do it!"**__ I shouted my answer repeatedly. No I don't want that idiot Mikan to be in my shoes for that night. Mikan is nice, but very transparent and idiot. She won't gonna enjoy it and I don't want that Luna to attack Mikan. And Mikan is not interested any of this kind of thing. This opportunity is only just for me._

"_**Very well, you choose your own song."**__ She said with her devilish trademark smirk, I can see clearly her eyes are starting to glitter and I don't like it._

"_**By the way, your performance is free, so don't expect any extra pay, I guess Natsume Hyuuga is more than enough for a payment, right?"**__ Her aura vibrant victoriously as she walked away. I now concluded, those sparkles in her eyes speaks for saving her own money rather than paying me for my performance. It will be free._

_And my jaw dropped for that._

_**End of flashback**_

My body felt a tingling pain especially at my back and my head hurts. I was pushed hard at the wall. I opened my eyes to see an angry and crazy ugly Luna. Her face can't be drawn anymore.

"Who do you think you are? You bitch! Gold-digger! You have your guts huh! You stinky fucking bitch! How dare you touched him! To get close to him! To whispered to him! Natsume is mine! "I saw her angry ugly face and her hand is ready to slap me, but my reflexes are fast enough to slap her first and hard, her head turned to 90 degree and it leave marked on her face, red as her lipstick.

"How dare you pushed me? How dare you touched me with your disgusting hands! " I held my right hand by my left hand, damn! I hit her hard and I felt pain at my right hand. I raise my pointing finger leveled two inches away from her face.

"You ugly bitch! Don't assume that your marriage is forever! His not a thing to be owned! He has his freewill and I don't think he loves you! He likes my performance earlier, haven't you noticed it? He didn't make any fuss, so do not assume ever-" my face turned to the other direction. Damn! My pretty face! I didn't see it coming, she slapped me so hard.

"I will never ever gonna surrender my surname to anyone else over my dead beautiful body! Like it or not, he's mine in flesh and in soul, we're tied till forever! You slut! I will finish you here!" I can feel all my hair will gonna be detaching from my scalp in any minutes.

I can't believe this ugly bitch has strength like this. She's strong and I mean it but this war will not gonna end like this. I returned double to her everything that she's doing to me, I placed my two hands on both side of her head where I grabbed all the hair I could manage in my hands, and pulled them in separate direction till I see that her hair is divided equally, I gave her my full force to twist hard and firing my pull to the hundred percent force I have. I felt her tears dropping and she's shouting so loud as it hurts my ears, she attracted so many attentions at the back stage and we're already surrounded by morons who watched us with enjoyment.

"Damn you! Ahhhhh let me goooo! It hurts-" she' shouting repeatedly while crying.

I didn't mind it at all, but I removed my left hand from grabbing her hair and I used it to make scratches all over her face. This is what you get! This is right for you. My right hand still pulling her hair left and right motions.

"Tonight he's still be your husband by papers! But when you wake up he will be mine already and he-". We stopped at what we're doing, she also stopped crying. A very cold water was splashed at us, we turned our heads to see who did it and its no other than Hotaru and she's holding an empty pail.

"You're blocking my way, idiots" We were shocked from that, the cold water helped to stopped and calmed us from our war.

"Get change Sumire. I don't like to know you'll be absent from work tomorrow." She passed through us like nothing happened.

"Look what you've done to my face! You bitch! Aaahhhhh You will gonna pay for it! " Luna shouted at my face and walked away. I haven't got the chance to retort her.

I made my way to the staff room. I looked at my face in the mirror and I am wreck. My hair is so messy, I can see some scratches at my face and arms but just a small one nothing compared to what I done to her. I will not gonna let her step on me like some dirty rags. I'm the greatest Sumire Shoda and I will not surrender from this war, we're just already starting the battle and she cried like a lost little child who can't do anything. The door suddenly opened and…

"Sumire! I heard some noise outside-Ohh My gracious! Sumire! What happened?" I looked at Anna shocked state.

"Natsume's Ugly wife attacked me, I just defended myself." I said as I turned to look at the mirror again, what if Mikan is at my place, can she endure it? Nahh I bet she won't do what I did earlier, she's good and kind. Anna walked at my bag to get some clothes for me.

"Here, change your wet dress, you might catch a cold. I'll leave you here for now and need to monitor the food" I received it and gave her a nod. She gave me a sweet smile as a response before leaving the room.

I looked once more at the mirror but I cannot see myself anymore, all I can see in my mind is a guy with spiky dirty blonde hair with grey-blue eyes. No! No! No! He's the guy with Natsume at the table... _**"Hey… we're also here…why don't you do that to us too… My…My…Are you an angel? Did heaven send you for me?" **_I can hear what he said earlier_**…. **_clear and ! Who the hell is he? Did he put some spell at me? Damn! Get out of my mind. I want My Natsume only to be filled inside me but why he's not popping up? Wahhh… and all I can see is the idiot spiky hair. I'm going crazy.

"ahhhhhhhhhh Get out my head! You spiky idiot!" I'm so frustrated that I haven't control myself anymore and I jumped in surprised because the door suddenly opened, and revealed the man who's reason for all of my frustration right now.

"You! Who the hell are you ? What did you do to me?" I point my right index finger to him.

"Hey what happened to you, my angel? Did tornadoes passed here? I'm Koko okay? I just went to the comfort room when I heard someone shouts, I thought you needed help!" he put his hands upward on a surrender gesture.

"You! Get! Out! Here! I'm going crazy because of you! You ruined my mind where Natsume supposed to be there! You're a witch! Get out!" I shouted at him while I pointed my right index finger to the open door.

"Me? Witch? Are you blind, my angel? I'm your prince… Ohh please don't go crazy over me, you don't need to do that, I can be yours free and we can go wild, what do you think?" he smirks like an idiot.

"You're too obsessed to my friend, I heard you earlier, well when you saw me its love at first sight, huh? Just like me when I saw you… I like you already… so, see you around, my angel" he winked before going out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Love at first sight? No!" He is worse than the ugly Luna. What's he's name again? Koko? But he's quite handsome and… Noooooo! What am I thinking! Restore, restore, restore mind… Inhale exhale… I must think only My Natsume. My Natsume… My Natsume.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

What the hell did happened? That… that… Hotaru! This is her surprise? It's too much from what I've expected. I wonder how many devils dwelled inside of her, she's so evil to think those stuff. What game is she up to? Damn! Damn! Damn! This is so embarrassing! As that performance finished, those two idiots went away too, Koko's to comfort room and Ruka's to look something to eat.

I felt all my blood run to my head as I want to explode and kill her, I can see her now walking straight to me with a gleam of victory in her eyes.

She wears a purple sublime strapless sweetheart high low dress. This stunning high low dress features a ruche strapless sweetheart bodice with shimmering wide dark purplish sequin band at the waist combining a nice mixture of textures for a sophisticated look. The up to thigh low skirt falls showing her sleek white legs that cuts vertically to long skirt at the back in light and airy layers of chiffon with a ruffled hem to add a flirty flourish to this delightful high low dress. Hotaru Imai, 25 years of age standing 5'4 ft. tall. The owner of well-known Nano Technology Corp. The top one company that supplies all the appliances and gadgets in the entire Japan and in Asia included in Top 15 most promising innovative Technology Company in the world. Her short raven-black hair, the graduation in the back of this haircut builds weight right at almost below her occipital bone showing her beautiful curve and smooth nape area, her pixie cut bangs side swept gives her the stunning high profile looks. She has sweeping thick long black eyelashes. Her amethyst eyes reflect coldness and emotionless giving a devil-may-care look that chills to the bone. Her feminine roman-shape nose and pinkish small thin lips added attraction to her small framed face. Beneath her scary aura and demure personality hid a gorgeous and sophisticated beauty. No one dare to woo her because she may be a goddess outside but a sadist devilish inside.

"Satisfied, Natsume? Isn't it exciting and beautiful, everyone enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed it too" She said victoriously and proud.

"You devil wench, I wanna burn you alive" I said angrily.

"We needed an entertainment for a while… and I prepared that number only for you" she said smirking.

"Unexpected wasn't it? You thought something differently… which led you to disappointment… ohh Do not think, It's a revenge. I told you before… I'm just grabbing a onetime opportunity, it's a free performance so I just saved my money to pay her." she added.

"You crazy devil. " Everything's inside me is boiling. If she's not a girl, I guess I will punch her.

"Whatever Natsume. You will get nothing from me tonight, not a single clue. Cut your hopes already, you're so pathetic" She said with stoic face before leaving me alone without a feedback from me.

I just sighed as she went away. I'm really tired of all this drama. I just have to be more patient with Hotaru. I need to endure all of her games and tricks if I really want to have some progress with our investigation.

I went toward the serving table where different kinds of food and refreshments are made available to the guests just to get my mind away from the trouble Luna made in biting Hotaru's trick. I wander my eyes around the area. Hmmmm, I guess hiring Tobita as my secretary is not such a pain at all. He did such a great job here with all the arrangements and invitations. Then, I noticed the pink strawberry cupcakes... Hmmm... So, these are the cupcakes I ordered from her. Tsskk so plain and so pink too, no wonder a woman made it and she demanded a higher price from our original deal. She is really enthusiastic about money matters. She's always been like that. I hope the price is worth it.

I held up the cupcakes to my eye level. Criticizing every detail, It looks like a lot of sugar to me but I realize that when I look at it for long it really looks attractive and now my taste buds longs for its taste. I decided to take a bite.

"_**Look at it Nastume … it looks very delicious. Wow. I want to taste it… come..."**__ she dragged me towards the display of cupcakes we saw along the way._

I suddenly heard voices in my head and I feel like I'm dreaming.

"_**Let's go inside."**__ Her smile is so radiant when she sees something interesting. Her face beams with joy. I followed her direction…_

"_**Excuse me madam, we would like to have two of that chocolate cake with strawberry filling and frostings on top that looks very delicious, this childish lady beside me had an eye on when we passed by."**__ I smirked at the shop attendant._

I chewed slowly on the first bite as memories filled my consciousness at the same time and coldness crawled up to my spine.

"_**Mikan? Hello? Where are you? You were not answering the door, so I had to hunt for my spare key in my car. You know how much trouble you gave me? I need to go back and get it, so much waste of time**__..." I spoke aloud to let her hear me as I walk around her apartment. Hmmm I smell something good._

"_**Natsume?"**__ She called out. _

"_**Oh, you're already here. Sorry I was not able to open the door for you. Don't worry I have something to make up to your trouble"**__ She responded to me loudly from the kitchen and I can hear her giggle a little._

_It made me really curious to what she is referring to. Make up to my trouble? I may be thinking something differently to what she's saying. I got excited a little there, I might not hold it back anymore. Okay. Let me see that then. I entered the kitchen._

_She is sweaty all over with her apron on top of her dress. The room smells really delicious. So I know she's been cooking something here with all the utensils on the table, flour, sugar, a lot of eggs, something pink, chocolates? Or cacao? I can't tell the difference by their looks. Hmmm… and a lot of other edible pieces with them. She's crouching over the oven and retrieving something. Then she turned towards me._

"_**Hello, my love… look what I made. I tried to bake something really delicious for you. It's just a trial so it may taste differently"**__ Her smile is so beautiful. I can't stop but pause for a moment to appreciate her beauty. She really looks beautiful when she's doing something she loves. _

"_**cupcakes? Seriously?"**__ I took one from the tray she is holding out for me. _

"_**Is this even edible? It's a trial masterpiece, you sure about it? You didn't accidentally mixed any poison on it?" **__I raised my one brow and made a serious face. She laughed at me._

"_**You're so mean… I put my secret recipe on it… my love for you"**__ She pouted and I can't help myself to smirk._

"_**Have a taste… please...please…. Be the one to taste my cupcake. I don't have a name for it yet. I'll just think about it later. But now be my testimony."**__ She's so excited with twinkling eyes, waiting for me to take a bite. _

"_**I don't like sweets"**__ I teased her more but it's true, I don't really like sweet stuff but she'._

"_**That's the point love, I know that! So this special cupcake is made only for your taste. This is for you"**__ She neared her face closer to mine. So I was in her mind entire time while making her piece. This is the first time she baked and she dedicated it for me. I took one and I slowly bite it, I keep my serious face to make a real act._

_All I can ever thought of is the kind of sensation it gave my tongue and my mouth. The flavor just exploded in my mouth as I chewed slowly and slowly. It's not the kind of sweet that will make your throat sore when eating more than two. It's really good. The sweetness of the pureed contracts a little sourness but at the end, everything combined unbelievable, I'd never taste anything like this before, even in different places I went. Very unique… very delicious… She really has a good future in this kind of interest she has. She's looking at me, trying to read my expression and I like it so much._

"_**What now? What now?" **__She eagerly asked me._

"_**Hmmm. What can I say.. Mmmm Hmmm. The appearance is good but you need to put something a little here and a little there. The taste is…."**__ I paused, trying to tease her patience. I try to look very serious but I'm laughing inside. I did not try to sound very harsh because she might cry and I don't want to see her cry. I'm just teasing her. _

"_**The taste is? … what my love? Are You're playing with me again?…"**__ She looks serious now._

_I tease her a little more and changed my expression into a look of disappointment. I did not speak yet, I just looked at her and wait for her reaction._

"_**Do you like the taste? Did you not like it?"**__ She looked at her cupcake and she looked at me. I did not changed my expression. So she turned around and put away the pretty cupcakes. She looks very sad. I know how much effort she put into these cupcakes and they are really great. I know this is my cue to stop my acting now. So, I hugged her from behind._

"_**Why did you put it away?" **__I asked her in calmed as I sniffed her nape. She smells so sweet like strawberry with tangerine, her natural scent, very unique and distinct._

"_**You look like you did not like it. I have to clean everything here."**__ Oh. She took it very seriously. So, I turn her around to face me and smiled at her. She even looks cute when she's mad that's why I want to tease her sometimes._

"_**The taste is delicious."**__ I told her, smiling._

"_**You look like you're not convinced. I told you it might taste different."**__ She shrugged her shoulders. _

"_**The taste is delicious but it taste more delicious when…."**__ I did not finish my sentence and I swiftly, planted a kiss on her lips that caught her off guard. _

"_**Hmmm. Yes, this is what is missing." **__I smiled at her and she smiled back. Now, she understood that everything._

"_**Pervert Natsume"**__ she said smilingly._

_I suddenly lift her up by the waist and she instinctively wrapped her legs around me._

"_**I knew it. I really knew it deep inside that you are just teasing me again huh. I know I'm good at this and someday I'm gonna be the best pastry chef."**__ She laughed and pinched my cheeks with both her hands. Then, she moved her mouth to mine, we kissed each other deeply, then we both burst into a laugher._

I looked down and realized that there was nothing left with the cupcake I just held in my palms earlier. I can feel my eyes a little wet and my throat tight. I blinked my eyes. I could not understand the flow of memories in my mind like that. It flowed slowly through my brain but it also kind of exploded when I took the bite. Yes. It all started with the bite. I really miss her. I really want to see her. My heart is pounding. Maybe this is it. I took another cupcake from the stack and remove my mobile phone from the jacket pocket.

"Koko.. where are you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikans POV<strong>_

"Mama… can you pwease stway with me twil I sleep?" Yoichi asked me sweetly after I tucked him in bed.

"Of course, sweety... I'll just sit here and watch you sleep." I kissed his little forehead.

"Mama, you have fun today?" He smiled and looked up at me.

"Of course… you were very good and very brave singing in front of many people. Even mama will be nervous. But you, I'm so proud of you." He hugged me by the waist still lying on his bed.

"Do you want mama to sing a song for you?" I pinched his nose slightly and smiled at him.

"Okay mama." He answered sleepily.

I took a deep breath and hugged him, while I started to sing.

_**Did you forget…  
>That I was even alive?<br>Did you forget…  
>Everything we ever had?<br>Did you forget?  
>Did you forget…<br>About me?...**_

I looked at Yoichi, his cute little face that resembled so much of him. His personality that was inherited by Yoichi, seems like he was sank into a small child, Me and My Son for almost three years we're living just by the two of us, with Hotaru's great support. I have lots of questions… Natsume… I do have…

_**Did you regret…  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget…  
>What we were feeling inside?<br>Now I'm left… to forget…  
>About us…<br>**_

I closed my eyes while I petted Yoichi's head… for I had missing these past three years, I told myself to be strong for our son, I will stand for him… even though my heart was crushed to pieces… I couldn't forget you… us… I just can't do that… Natsume… did you searched for me? Did you miss me? Did you still remember our promises? Your promise to me… Did you forget our memories… did you… Natsume…

_**But somewhere we went wrong…  
>We were once so strong…<br>Our love is like a song…  
>You can't forget it…<br>**_

I thought those memories will not gonna pang so much pain in my heart… I know things we're undone for us… but still… still I want you… I want us to be complete… to be a happy family… I thought that our relationship is strong like steel… Tokyo is small place compared to your power, our path will cross…but would you still recognize me?... would you look at me?... would you talk to me?… would you still love me and our little angel?...or did you already forgot everything about us…a small hand touched my face that makes me open my eyes to see Yoichi staring at me… I touched his face… I kissed his head… I hugged him tight…

_**So now I guess…**__**  
><strong>__**This is where we have to stand…**__**  
><strong>__**Did you regret…**__**  
><strong>__**Ever holding my hand?**__**  
><strong>__**Never again…**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't forget…**__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget…**__**  
><strong>_

Do you still remember me or did you forget about me… Everything we had, our memories from the time we met and the time we parted away… everything was a flashback… You in my head… my love in my heart for you… your voice… your scent… your touch… your hugs… your kisses… you being a jerk… being a conceited…being a… a pervert… being rude… being in love with me… your still alive here…inside of me… I want to force myself to believe… but I should stand we're you ended everything… I hope you didn't regret loving me… for staying at my side before… I hope you didn't forget… me… because I can't… as many times I forced myself to forget you… I couldn't… I still love you… as I love our son… but everything is already a memory… memory of a happy us… and a broken me… you're just a memory… that I knew in time… will slowly fade away…

_**We had it all…  
>We were just about to fall…<br>Even more in love…  
>Than we were before…<br>I won't forget…  
>I won't forget…<br>About us…**_

Looking at my precious son would be my greatest strength to overcome everything… he's my little sunshine that gives me so much light into my dark past… he is my hope now and tomorrow's to come… seeing you in him is difficult to move on especially when every move and reaction from him, reminds me so much of you… this makes me won't forget you even if I'll do my best… to forget you at least for a day, a minute or second… is to focus my mind and self to our son… would you be happy to know we have one? Would you love him so much too? Yoichi needs a father…daddy to be called… to carry him on your shoulder… to your arms… to play with him at the park… to spend your day off and holidays with him... with me… but…everything falls…

_**Somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song<br>But you won't sing along  
>You've forgotten<br>About us  
>Don't forget…<strong>_

I did not realize immediately that I was actually crying while I was singing. I did not expect our first day from returning to our hometown would feel this difficult. I did not expect to meet anyone from the past this soon but I was glad it was just my favorite senior. Then, I was really convinced that I was okay. I know that I am much better now, for having Yoichi at my side. Sometimes, it will all just come back to me. But looking at my own child, I never regretted everything that happened.

"Mama, you cwaying.. mama?" Yoichi tried to open his heavy eyelids.

"Oh not.. my love.. Something just irritated my eyes.." I petted his hair and hugged him more.

"Your fwace is wet mama… don't .. cccr-rr-rr-yy annn—y—more" He hugged me back and did not say anymore.

Despite his age, I know that he knows I'm just making an excuse. He comforts me even though he knows nothing about the cause of my despair. I think that there is a kind of magic that is shared between a mother and her child, a very deep bond that understands the unknown.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hotaru?"**_

_I was surprised that she stayed with me tonight. It really hurts deep inside and Hotaru wants to share that pain with me by taking care of me. It's difficult to smile now but my heart is really glad. Tears started to prickle my eyes again._

"_**So dummy… you're awake now…"**__ She is sitting beside me brushing my hair._

"_**What time is it now?"**__ I feel my body is so tired from all the drama. It's just too much at once for me._

"_**The sun already set in the horizon. So, it's almost 7 pm in the evening." **__She said it as a matter of fact._

"_**I just wish I did not wake up anymore…" **_

_Suddenly, she pinched my exposed cheek hard._

"_**What was that for Hotaru?"**_

"_**I'm just trying to bring you back to earth and to reality Mikan. I'm also making sure you're physically and mentally awake now. "**__ I brushed my swollen cheek. She really did pinched me hard. Then she got up from the bed and walked outside the room._

_I just stayed there lying in the bed. I feel like a drained battery. I don't want to move. I closed my eyes again and pretended to sleep. Keeping track of time became unknown to me. I don't care anymore. But, did everything really happened? I closed my eyes and opened my eyes many times already but I don't hear anything from him or see him. This is very unusual. This has never happened before. He always calls me. He always tells me where he is, where he will be, when he will come back. _

_I didn't know how long I stayed like that when I heard the TV was opened in the room and something smells good that my stomach grumbled. I opened my eyes and got up from the bed._

"_**I cooked chicken miso soup for your famished stomach."**__ Hotaru said as she closed the door behind her. So she was in the kitchen cooking something for me… awwh. I'm really touched._

"_**Hotaruuuu?" **_

_I hugged her from behind as she placed the soup bowl on the table in the middle of the room. I hugged her really tight. I am so thankful for everything she had done for me in the past up until now, for being my support ever since, for always understanding me. She has been my constant rock. _

_She turned around, hugged me back and rubbed my back__**. "I know what you want to say. So don't say it anymore. And don't cry again. I don't want to get soaked in your tears."**_

"_**Oh… Hotaruu… Thank you for staying… for letting me hug you many times…"**__ I did not yet let go of her. She isn't good at relaying her thoughts of care and concern for me but through the years we have been together, I already know what she meant by her words. We experienced a lot of things together and I know how much she really loves me._

"_**Now eat this. I'm not going to ask you anything about what happened just yet. Just remember that I'm all ears for you."**_

_I got the soup and eat it, forcing myself not to cry again. Gosh, I'm so tired of myself. Why do I always have to cry and cry. I'm such a crybaby. _

_We sat together by the bed, watching the TV show while I ate. Then Hotaru talked to me._

"_**Did you know what happened to me that time when I heard your parents got into an accident?" **__Huh? What kind of question is this? And why open the topic about my parent's death?_

"_**Yes, you were in Tokyo for your Semestral break. We went to different colleges, me here at Alice Academy Tokyo and you at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, so we were not together in school. When the hospital called me about the accident, I remember that I was alone at that time receiving the bad news."**__ Hotaru's university is opposite away from mine, were not together on that day when I went my way to the hospital, she's at Home while I was at school. I called her right after I was informed. I remember I was so scared at that time._

"_**Yes, you are right. I'm busy eating my crab brain when you called me. And when I heard what you had to say, I immediately rush to the hospital, without thinking to drink water. I know I need to be there with you. The traffic jam got in the way so you arrived earlier than I. And when I got to the hospital, I saw you fell to the floor and became unconscious. I know how traumatic everything was for you. I understand because they were your only family."**__ I was listening to her when suddenly, my mind drifted to a horrible, horrible past…_

"_**Where are they?"**__ I demanded from the front desk attendant._

"_**May I know who you are referring to ma'am?"**__ the attendant responded politely. She's composed from her seat which was the result of many years of encountering oblivious family or relative of the patients in the hospital._

"_**The patient that just got here? Where are they? Uhmmm. Mr. and Mrs. Sakura"**__ I grew really impatient. After a while of checking on her computer screen, she told me that they are currently in the operating room. I immediately rushed to the operating room._

"_**Are you a family of the patient?"**__ A woman in immaculate white uniform approached me... a look of concern is really evident in her face and I can also sense heaviness in the atmosphere. Oh good Lord, please let me know they are okay. I'm really afraid right now. I'm hoping for the best but I have a feeling that this is not what happened._

"_**Yes, I am a family. I'm their daughter."**_

"_**Are you Mikan Sakura?" **__ inquired the nurse._

"_**Yes. Please tell me how are they? Are they okay? I received a call from your hospital that my parents were admitted here."**_

"_**I think it's best if the Doctor talk to you about it. Just wait here ma'am."**__ She hurriedly walks away like she doesn't want to get involved in the situation._

"_**Wait… wait… "**__ just when I was about to follow the nurse, the door to the operating room opened and a man appeared in a white gown while he is striping his hands off the gloves. _

"_**Mikan?" **__I turned to see the Doctor its Hotaru's brother, Sabaru Imai._

"_**Sabaru? How are my parents?" **__I asked him._

_He looks so stressed like another operation went unsuccessful. Please no… My heart is beating faster now, waiting for the news._

"_**I'm sorry Mikan but there is no other way to break this to you. I'm sorry, your father and mother just passed away a few minutes after arriving the hospital. We tried to stabilize them. We did everything we can. I'm sorry." **_

_Passed away… passed away… passed away… I'm all alone now… alone… A chill went through my spine, my skin feels prickly. I think my head is spinning while my brain repeats his words in slow motion. _

"_**An ambulance immediately responded to a caller who informed us about the car accident where your parents were involved. The police also responded with the team. Apparently, the chief police only told us that it was a reckless truck driver who caused the accident. There were other people who got into the accident but luckily they only got injuries."**__ the doctor added the information._

_The other people were lucky? How about my parents? How about me? They are my only family. I have no one left for me. I don't want to be alone. My vision blurred with the tears that instantly came out upon my realization that everything is really happening. My body is shaking but my feet doesn't move. I cannot feel the ground. I cannot feel myself. I just stand there._

_The doctor finally left me, knowing well that his job is finished and he cannot help me anymore. My breathing became heavy as I burst into tears. My head is spinning like my brain is shutting down but before I fell to the ground unconscious, I saw Hotaru running towards me._

"_**Mikan, are you listening?"**_

_My wandering mind returned back to the present when I heard my name. Then, I just nodded at her, confirming that I understood what she meant. It is difficult for me to speak about this because we do not really talk about this topic. It was so painful, very painful…_

"_**You became really terrible after that loss. You do not speak when I question you. You do not want to talk at all about how you feel, you just cried and cried your eyes out. And it went on for weeks Mikan. We went to the Doctor to examine you, so going to the stage to have Monophobia, is very terrible. I don't like to see how fragile you might be. I'm really concerned about you now. I know what you fear the most and that is to be left by your loved ones, to lose something really important to you. So, I decided that I will take care of you. But when we grew old and you fell in love with Natsume, I told myself maybe he can take care of you now because eventually we will live our separate lives. So when I learned about what happened between you two, I don't want to see the old Mikan who's state can be critical to have Monophobia again, do you understand me? I tried my best to be by your side as soon as I can because I know how difficult it is for you. "**__ Hotaru talked to me carefully. She never diverted her eyes from mine when she speaks._

"_**Oh, hotaruuu"**__ I don't know what to say to her. I just cried again and again. This time, she let me cry myself over her shoulder. She did not care if she got soaked._

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked at the beautiful child in my arms. He is sleeping soundly now.

"I really did some time traveling there Yoichi" I told him even though I know he can't hear me anymore.

"You know, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." I kissed his forehead.

"Even though he left me to live a life of his own, I'm not as scared as I was before … because I have you now sweety. I will never be alone."

* * *

><p><strong> Song (Please try to listen it on Youtube it will make the scene more beautiful):<strong>

**You're Making Me High by Toni Broxton – (Sang by Sumire Shouda)**

****Don't Forget **by **Demi Lovato **– (Sang by Mikan Sakura)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. ^^, We're very sorry for the delay... Thank you all for supporting our story, we don't know if we can catch up your expectations but we will do our best!<strong>

**Chapter VI is on the process ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>the road to the stars : <em>Arigatoooo :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D<em>**

**XNatsumeXMikanX : _We put some drama here, as for your special request about drama... Hope it's okay ^^,_**

**rikamaee : _Yes Yes Yes! Mahirap talaga ang babytalk :x... your idea will be up soon :p_**

**CrimsonPrincess14 : _Uhmm sorry.. They didn't meet yet :p I'm excited too for their meeting and i will reveal some fact :D_**

**apitatoor :_ Thumbs up sis ! Tsubasa is a good friend of Mikan, and i want him here :D You've been good for all the previous chapters and I hope this one has an impact with you... we're putting ourselves into every scene, as we picture out being as mikan or any of the characters... and we're happy that our story reaches you (I hope so)... _**  
><em><strong>Your so amazing in giving suggestions, you don't left out any ideas, that's one we love about you, you're helping us out too. One of your suggestions is to put some characters in the next chapter, so ruka and koko.. hotaru, sumire,luna and anna are here :D...weeew, can't wait for your next review sis :D<strong>_

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : _It's killing me... I want them to meet up soon... please please wait... ~.~_**

**Guest : _We all know how lovable Mikan is... she considered Permy as a friend, sumire too in other hand but we know how Sumire character is :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

_**Guys guess what will happen next ? ^_^**_


	6. Chapter VI : Catching Up Fate

**Chapter VI is finally finished (12-29-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice :3**

* * *

><p>A bunch of Cherry Blossom trees emits flourishing fragrance as sweet as cherries and floral as roses surrounding the Ueno Park. Indeed these flower trees are up to its season today to produce a breath taking scenery at the park with its sweet scent alluring every tourist, giving them more reason to stay. The flowers danced with the wind and fall like a shower of little stars to everyone's sight. The sun is up with its cool radiant glow that is not too hot, perfect for a picnic outside. Sunday is the day for relaxing, giving some time to eliminate every stressful workloads that was built up for the entire week.<p>

People are everywhere, couples, families, friends going out, group of young people, adults, oldies even pets are all mesmerized with the park. It was indeed a natural beauty that will catch up every attention. Luminous as the sun are the two goddess beauties of the brunette and sophisticated amethyst eyes. They as well attracts attention as people passed in front of them while they sat at the bench, either men or women adored them. The young little boy is starting to get sweaty and pinkish cheek, busy playing with his small ball. He still displays a stoic face, where in, it can be implied that he's not enjoying at all. Nobody in the park knows what's behind that face, only the two ladies that are with him can tell how this young boy is happy and enjoys playing outside.

_**Mikan's POV**_

"He's sure enjoying this Hotaru. Look at that face is he up to pretend not enthusiastic at all, right?" I chuckle a bit, looking at Yoichi who's enjoying playing, makes him so much adorable.

His mint green polo shirt with a chest pocket and vented hem looks perfectly fresh in the eye, his small cap with teddy bear figure on it makes him a very cute tot. There are many kids at the park, Even adults and teenager will go to him, talk to him or pinch his chubby cheek, some will go near him especially little girls same age as him, they try to befriend Yoichi, trying to catch the little cutie's attention, trying to invite him to play. He looked at me, his eyes asking permission. I nodded at him and he let out a small smile. He's happy indeed.

"It's good to know, you've been well now. Watching Yoichi growing up is not easy, especially some of his looks and personality are starting to develop like him." Hotaru said. I didn't leave my sight from Yoichi.

"I have no choice… I must be strong, for the both of us… having him is my greatest strength and you by my side too" I replied as I turned my head to her and I smiled.

"Idiot" Hotaru murmured.

"This is a perfect day Hotaru, the weather is nice, I feel relaxed. I've been waiting to spend time like this with you and Yoichi, just like before." I closed my eyes for a second to feel the inviting breeze.

I heard sweet laughter's and giggles in my surrounding, I can feel it's full of bliss and delight. Voices coming from an endearing little girl, lovely lady and a merry man. It's like a melody that touches my heart.

I opened my eyes to see what's in front of me. A family… A happy family… enjoying this wonderful day. I also dreamt this before, to have this kind of family. Looking at them like this will be just a dream somehow, nothing less, nothing more. My sight found my little angel staring at the same family as I do after he left his new found friends, his eyes glitters with envy and… desolation. He's intensely looking at the man, who's now lifting his little daughter up to the air. I'm sorry Yoichi, if only I can give you this kind of family… If only…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Congratulations, ma'am... it's a baby boy",**__ the doctor and the other nurses clapped in delight after normal delivering a new baby boy into this world. They manage to smile at me after patiently working with me and my baby for two hours. I'm very much happy that everything was a success. _

"_**Here, look at how pretty your baby boy is",**__ the nurse handed me my baby boy already wrapped in white cloth._

_I stretched out my hands to reach for him. A lot of things entered my mind as I held him in my arms, all the hardships that we went through, all the arguments I had with Hotaru and how she still helped me all this time. My hopes of having a complete and happy family that will not gonna happen anymore. I cried as I look at him… He should be with me here, looking at our baby boy and sharing this moment._

_It was ten months ago that I went to Natsume's office, it was a hard decision for me to decide. Hotaru was against on it, but I stand on my shell to tell him the good news. It was a heaven's gift for us to conceived the fruit of our love to each other. The front desk told me that Natsume was on their Kuro Hotel, I didn't ask any reason because I was so eager to tell him about my pregnancy, after he left me without any contacts at all, I believe seeing him and telling him about it is not wrong at all. He's still the father of my carrying, he still has the right. As I reached at the hotel I immediately ask the front desk to where can I find him, they led me at the main hall. I opened the big door and I was stunned for what I was seeing in front of me. Natsume and a beautiful strawberry lady celebrating their extravagant engagement party. They look so perfect together. They'd shared laughter's and sweetness in front of their guests._

_It was all clear, it was all about his marriage. His reasons for leaving me, I didn't pursue my intentions because I knew it won't change anything. Lots of unanswered questions that lingers in my mind, I want to run towards him and ask him many things, but in front of me is the reality, this is the reality. They'd exchanged rings and shared sweet kisses. He left me for his new era in life, without me, without our child, for her… for his Wife. He ended everything, everything we have… everything we had. _

_After what I saw and learned about the engagement of Natsume and Luna, my heart was really broken like a shattered glass and I had this argument with Hotaru whether to stay here at Tokyo or just fly away from this place and live a new life. But, after this moment, after seeing my very cute baby boy, who is peacefully sleeping now in my arms, I felt the need to protect him from everyone who would want to hurt us. So, I decided to fly away from here and live a new life… me, my baby boy and Hotaru. Nevertheless, I am still the luckiest person in the world. _

_I looked around the room for Hotaru… and she knows I was looking for her because she went to me and looked at our baby boy. _

**"**_**He is so beautiful, Mikan."** My heart felt even happier after seeing Hotaru smiled, looking at our little child._

**"**_**So do you have a name for him Mikan?"** Hotaru asked me._

**"**_**Yoichi."** I smiled at her._

_Yoichi weighed 5pounds, a very healthy baby boy. He already have a few hairs on his head, he looks a lot like Natsume and a little mixture of my features. His hands and feet are so small. Yoichi reached for his hands and he immediately curl his hand against Hotaru's finger. _

**"_Yoichi is such a cute name, Mikan." _**

**"**_**Hello, Yoichi... I can't wait to see you grow."** Hotaru whispered at Yoichi._

_**End of flashback**_

"Ouch! My head!" I'd complaint. Why should she hurt me always with her fist?

"Wipe out those tears, idiot. Yoichi's coming over here" I never thought I would be emotional in this beautiful place.

"Stop dreaming already. Dragging yourself to your past will not gonna help you now. Remember that" she added in monotone voice.

"I'm scared, Hotaru… what if, he will ask about him… what would I say? Will I entertain it? What if he wants to meet him? Then he will know his father already has a wife, married to another woman. My baby will be hurt… As a mother, that's the least I wanted, I wanted to protect him" My voice is starting to be shaky.

"Then let it be… He's smart enough, he will understand it and he's not an idiot like you. Its better you tell him the truth. He's suffering too, Mikan. He's restraining himself to ask you because he knew how you've been hurt, watching you crying at night will give him the wrong impression to his father. Still he has the right to know it" I looked at Hotaru, my eyes starting to be teary.

"Mama, wawons…" Yoichi came to me to get his Mr. Bear and sat at my side.

I get some towel at my bag to wipe his sweaty face, his back, his arms and his neck, where his necklace with a half heart pendant shining like alive.

"Okay wait a minute, I must dry you up first because you're too sweaty, baby. Always put your necklace beneath your clothing, do wear it, okay? Remember that" I remind him and he nodded for a response. I continue to my doings, when everything's done I put him some baby powder for refreshment.

"Come Yoichi, we will buy you some Howalons, Mikan you stay here" Hotaru stood up and extended her hand to Yoichi.

"No! I'll come too." I protested.

"Then this spot will be occupied by somebody if you will come with us, idiot." Hotaru let out an evil aura, I seems she wants to hit me again.

"ahhhh… okay…" I let out a smile to her. Yoichi kissed my cheek before departing leaving me and Mr. Bear here and they walked away.

_**Yoichi's POV**_

"Aunt Taro, I buy Howawons" I can manage myself to buy it all alone. I extended my palm to her asking to give me some money.

She looked at me for a minute with an arched one eyebrow. Will she not gonna give me some and allow me to buy it? But I don't want give her burden to come with me. I don't have any other choice but to use it my secret weapon.

"Pweeaaseee… pwease…pwetty pwetty pweaseee" I let my eyes to sparkles and let it to be watery. Please agree. Please agree.

"Okay, but after you buy it, go to this place and wait for me, no matter what will happen just wait for me here, understood? I'll buy foods and drinks." She gave me the money for my Howalons.

"Aye! Aye!" I salute her, my aunt Taro is the best of all my Mama's friends. She went to the other direction and left me.

I took my steps to the Howalons booth. As I walked my path, these women are starting to block my way, I don't understand them at all, they will gonna go near me and hurt me, they will pinched my cheek or hug me to death, are they crazy to kill me? I didn't do anything to them.

This one blond who keeps hugging me tight, what does she thinks I am? A stuffed toy? I'm starting to get annoyed and my limits reached its top.

"Go away you ugwy hag! You stwink! Ugwy Uwgy Swinky Hag!" I pushed her away from me. Her eyes starting to be watery, ohh What now? She will cry? I'm supposed to cry because of her doings. She stood up and run away. What a relief. Now I need to get going or I will not arrive to my destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

I arrived 30 minutes late than the expected meeting time. I don't like to be kept waiting so it's better that he should be the one waiting and not me. I parked my red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster behind a tree to give it some shade beside a purple Bugatti Veyron, this car is included in top 10 most expensive cars and I wonder who owned this. Eyes darted at my directions, whispers and murmurs at different peoples who seen me. I ignored them and I locked the car and started to walk while jingling the keys along the way. I'm still a little pissed with Koko

_**Flashback**_

_My feet are already tired from walking back and forth around my office while Koko is not picking his goddamn phone! Koko will really pay the price. I don't like to be kept waiting. I just talked to him last time about the investigation and I'm getting this kind of hunch that there is really something with those cupcakes. I'm getting excited as well as afraid that this might be the very last hope I can get in finding Mikan. My blood is boiling to my head and I feel steam coming out of my nose…. Where is that Koko?! _

_I grabbed the handy phone at my table and started to dial his number._

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Just hello? Haven't you seen your phone? I'm calling you for how many times. Where the heck are you? You are not answering my damn calls!"**__ finally that Koko answered the phone. I cannot contain my voice so I was able to scream at him._

"_**Calm down. Calm down. I'm sorry. I was busy lately and…."**__ I did not let him finish._

"_**And what must you be doing this time? Getting busy with what? I've told you what you should do and I did not hear any news from you yet." **__I'm getting irritated._

"_**Calm down. You would not believe what I have to say to you." **__I waited for what he has to say that seems like forever. _

"_**I found a lead to the investigation. Really, that girl is an angel to me." **__He added._

"_**What are you trying to say? I don't understand you. Get straight to the point"**__ I was a bit confused by the girl and the angel._

"_**I followed my angel and she is such a blessing to me. We need to talk this over personally. I have pictures for you to see."**__ I can sense some excitement in his voice and every time he mentions the angel, his voice is like dreamy._

"_**And who is that angel you're talking about?"**__ I felt irritated by this angel thingy._

"_**Oh, Natsume, have you forgotten that angel who sang and danced at you during the party?"**__ there it is, his voice again._

"_**I'm talking about Sumire, the one working for Hotaru."**__ Koko's added._

_That permy hair slut. No wonder I was irritated... maybe my gut feeling already knew this that's why I felt irritated. So he's busy on following that permy hair, I didn't expect that she would be of help here but that's okay as long as it is for my Mikan._

"_**Okay. Meet me at the Ueno Park, this Sunday at 10 am" **__He added before ending the call._

_I was surprised for the place he declared. The Ueno Park, maybe I also need some time to relax like what Ruka's been telling me from time to time. _

_**End of flashback**_

I followed the path toward this direction. I walked slowly embracing the atmosphere. The smell of Cherry Blossoms trees are so good to my nostrils, I feel calm and relax. Such a perfect place with a perfect weather. My path led me at different booths until I reached in front of a pink fluffy catalogue, the Howalons Booth. I sat on the vacant bench in front of it as I looked intensely to this booth. This place is one of the most memorable place in my treasured memory. This is where I met her… five years ago...

_**Flashback**_

"_**For a lot of place Koko, you choose here. Is this even proper for a mixer?" **__Ruka's kept on asking Koko from the time, we parked our cars till we went inside Ueno Park._

"_**Isn't it Romantic? With these beautiful trees with beautiful girls everywhere…" **__I wanna hit his head with the biggest stone I might grab. What the hell is Koko's thinking? Is he an addict?_

"_**I just arrived from U.S and you will drag me here, Maybe we just let you killed yourself for the first place instead" **__I just arrived a week ago. The hell, going to some mixer is not on my vocabulary._

"_**These girls we will meet are from Alice Academy Tokyo, they're included in the most beautiful, sexy and famous girls from that school." **__Koko's explaining with his glittering eyes._

"_**I'm not interested, Koko" **__Ruka's replied uninterestedly._

_As I was about to talk, I felt my body fell to the ground. Unconsciously I closed my eyes, Damn! That hurts! I feel something above me and it's kinda heavy and I felt something soft at my lips… wait…soft… don't tell me I was attacked by some fan girl and kissed me. I opened my eyes to see who my attacker is. _

_My eyes widen as I can see an angel, Angel Fall down to me. Her brunette hair tied in low pony tails that pass my nose and I smelled some kind of strawberry with tangerine, her natural scent so new and addicting to me. Our lips met and her Hazel orbs widen too, her cheeks turns red. It was new for me to see this kind of expression as I kissed so many girls I'd never seen such feminine expression before, cute and adorable. Don't tell me, it's her first kiss?_

"_**Enjoying my lips, huh… Polka" **__I told her and I can help myself to smirk. I accidentally saw her brassiere and its Polka dotted pattern, what a childish pattern for her. Her face shows hundred percent reddish shades, she's totally embarrassed._

"_**You…You…Pervert! Ahh!" **__Damn! I might be deaf after this, she has a loud voice and she stood up and pointed her finger at me, like I'm the one with fault of everything._

"_**Me? Pervert? Looks who's talking. You bumped to me and kissed me, you attacked me defenseless. Savoring my precious lips" **__I tease her, her expression is very attractive._

"_**It was an accident, Mister Pervert. I was running to catch up the Howalons booth they're about to close and now they're closing it" **__I looked at the directions she's pointing out. What? Is she a child stuck-up to a lady body? I'd never seen such lady like this before, just only now. The way she dressed up very simple yet elegant and she's has a goddess beauty. _

"_**Hotaru… he stole my first kiss… he saw my bra… now…now… I can't get married pure… I'm tainted… I can't face my future husband anymore…Hotaru!" **__She ran to a girl with amethyst eyes but she hit the brunette with her fist. She looks familiar her name sounds familiar too._

_Now I knew it, this brunette, it's her first kiss and I can't help but smirked and laughed inside._

"_**I told you do not run, you're not a child anymore and don't worry no one will gonna ask you for a marriage You're ugly and Idiot" **__the amethyst eyes said with stoic face, she's harsh enough with her words. Is that okay?_

"_**Hotaru…he's a totally a pervert, let's call a cap… Hotaru!" **__the brunette cried still. What the hell? Just for that? Just for a kiss and her brassiere. _

"_**Come, I'll buy you some cotton candy instead, so stop crying you're so annoying. Come or I will leave you here, without anything and starve you to death" **__Is this their proper conversation? And I was surprise to see a smiling brunette. Her bright smile… so bright…so beautiful… I was snapped from a flashing light. _

"_**Natsume Hyuuga… Interested at my best friend."**__The amethyst eyes took some pictures of me, she smirked evilly and they went off._

_My sight never left her, how happy the brunette was to receive that pinkish cotton candy, besides that Howalons booth. She's more like a child. Damn I was mesmerized by her. The way she moves it attracts me. She turned to looked at me, passionately I looked at her. She stuck out her tongue and snubbed at me. What the heck! Goodness gracious! Is she putting up a fight at me like some kind of child?_

"_**That was awesome, Natsume… I'm speechless, but one thing I'm sure of it. You've fallen in love hahahaha" **__I hit Koko's head, do he need to open it up here._

"_**Who are they?"**__ Ruka questioned._

"_**That Raven black hair with amethyst eyes, Is the heir of Imai group and that ugly brunette is a commoner, I don't know her"**__ I turned to look who said that, we found a group of stunning sexy ladies. Three ladies, a strawberry hair and two blondes who dressed up like naked. So that's why she's familiar, she's an Imai._

"_**Ohh ladies… you're finally here." **__Koko happily welcome them. I really don't find them attractive. I knew their kinds, for pleasure and bed only._

_I looked at her once more I want to sketch every detail of her in my mind. I felt differently now I'd never felt this kind of feeling to any girls, all the sensations are new to me. She looked at me once more, straight through my eyes and she stuck out her tongue again. If she will not going to stop it, I will French kiss her to death. Damn! I'd never been so desperate to any girls. This brunette is indeed unique and very interesting, she didn't do anything like others girls will do to me, she ignored me and she doesn't know who I was. She even called me mister pervert, huh. Going here at Ueno Park is not wasted at all. Our first meeting was extremely memorable, I didn't able to catch her name but it doesn't matter for now, I felt she's the one, my soul mate and fate will gonna lead us to each other's side, I believe we are destined to be together. _

_**End of Flashback**_

There are a lot of people here today. I don't like to get any more attention but this crowd is better, I can blend in a way. I looked to my right and left, there are little kids, families, groups of young people, who want to take some leisure time for themselves like what I needed now. I breathe in the different atmosphere than what I usually get in the office every day and I felt glad.

This is weird. I don't usually appreciate these scenarios but somehow, I felt a little bit different today like something is about to happen. I don't understand what kind of feeling is this, is this some kind of serenity? I shaked my head, trying to clear out the things I am thinking right now while my eyes are close. When I can clearly hear someone is calling me out that just a few meters away, I opened my eyes to notice that he's with another man. As they get closer and closer I realized it was just Ruka. Ha? Why is he here now? They approached me both and sat beside me.

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I went with Koko here... I just want to take a time off my usual routine and spend time with you and with Koko of course. I know you want some time off too because you decided to meet here" Am I that obvious to Ruka?

"I can sense something with you both. Do you think I don't also know you Ruka?" Ruka blushed. I know what's keeping this two in the conversation. Of course, Sumire is working under Hotaru. What else is new? I would be smiling by this time but my mind is with Koko, on what he has to say to me and there are some pictures too. I hope this will be good news.

I turned towards Koko and give him my let's-get-to-the-business look, and he understood me immediately.

"I will let you see the picture first and I will explain to you as you go over it." Koko said in a patient manner and gave me a brown envelope. I can see in his eyes that he's enjoying this like giving a child a present and he's looking out for any reaction.

I held the picture in my hand and saw a picture of a restaurant… Its name is Nano Restaurant not so famous but by the looks of it, it has some homey appeal to it.

"This is the restaurant where Sumire is working..." What the… Sumire is working under Hotaru so does this mean that Hotaru has another restaurant that I know nothing of? As far as I remembered, last charity event she catered the food was under the Techno Restaurant name and this Nano Restaurant is another business of hers, how was she able to keep it so low profiled.

"Well, I've been watching over my angel days after the party and she was such a blessing… I followed her one time and she led me to this place unknowingly. It is located in Yanesen is an area where historical street still remained, which makes this downtown area rare and attractive. A place which we don't usually hear in the news or even pass by so it is all a surprise to us.

I can see that Ruka is also, interested with what Koko has to say… and I too waited patiently letting him spill every detail to me.

"So, I entered this restaurant without her noticing me. I choose a seat that will make me closer to her without revealing myself too much. Then, as time goes by… I heard that she is having a conversation with another woman. And you know what Natsume, she called this woman by her name, Mikan…"

I was taken aback from the news that I became speechless and like time has stopped turning. My chest hurts like I was about to cry but I don't want these two to laugh at me. My throat felt dry and I swallowed what fluid is left in my mouth. All this time, Hotaru managed to hide her this way. She is such a genius for managing that. She knew that we would use all our technologies, our money, in trying to track her from where she was last located and she knew that we would be looking for Mikan under her shadow, she knew that we would investigate all her businesses, all her whereabouts, so she hide her under a restaurant that is very low profiled, that is not common to us, that is so simple that our technologies became useless. She wants Mikan to be able to live and move around even in just that shabby restaurant. I closed my eyes for a minute, to repress my tears from coming out of my eyes. This is what I have been waiting for all these years. Finally, I will be able to meet her and answer her all unanswered questions. I know I left her with a lot of questions in her mind. I know she is confused. I wrote in the letter that I would still come back to her but knowing Mikan, I know that she would just cry and cry and would not be able to understand my reason. I want to explain to her personally what really happened years ago. I know that she also learned about my engagement to Luna in the news but I don't want her to believe all what she saw, it is all a make believe story for the press, my heart belongs to Mikan only. I hope that she still believed in my love for her. Now that we have a lead to our investigation, I can finally tell her everything and catch up to all the years that we missed. But, I needed to be sure that Sumire is referring to the same Mikan that I was searching for. I opened my eyes.

"Are you sure Koko that Sumire is referring to my Mikan?"

"Of course I'm sure, who else would Sumire be referring to. It's the same Mikan, Natsume." Koko assured me.

"Do you have any picture of her?" this will be the concrete proof that she is there.

"It's been three days yet Natsume. So, I was not yet able to catch a glimpse of Mikan. But let's be patient what's important is we know now where to start."

"My patience is already stretched to its limits Koko. I will go to that restaurant myself." I've decided, This week I will go and see her, this week we will meet up.

Our attention was stolen from a crowd of girls, they all surrounded something. When one girl from the crowd went out running while crying that's the time that crowd open up and a little boy about two to three years old walks out. He looks so annoyed and irritated, I guess he was trapped by his fan girls.

"waahh just like you before, Natsume. Look at that child who's being chased by girls" I looked at Ruka amazed from what his seeing.

I focus my sight to that child, I'd never had such attention to children, but this one child is interesting. I found his aura so much distinct. His face shows a not so much good mode. I understand him that way, I went to that hell too before when I was a kid up to my adulthood and for goodness sake till now I was being haunted by those crazy fan girls. He stopped and looks at my direction. I was stunned with his light crimson-brownish eyes what a very unique combination. He looked at me with a stoic face and I felt something unexplainable inside, he's indeed a very interesting child. He looks away and continue to walk, I watched every step he takes until he's standing in front of a booth, the Howalons booth.

"He was chased by some fan girls, get annoyed and irritated but showing it with a stoic face, the way he walked beam like some authoritative composure… Hmmmm he looks so much like… you, right Natsume?" I'm just listening to what Ruka's saying. Observing this little child like I was looking back my childhood with him.

He's standing two meters away from the booth, I looked at his crumpled right hand and I can see some coins. He's so small to reach up that booth, did his parents abandon him? Why is he buying alone? I admire his courage to think he can do it alone, I guess he thinks he's old enough to buy it. His sight never averted from the booth, his grip tightens and his eyes glitter with so much interest and excitement seems he's eager enough to get his Howalons.

"I guess that little man needs help, Natsume." Koko said.

Both Ruka and Koko stayed behind me, knowing well that I also looked eager to help that child. So, I walked towards the little boy.

"Hello champ…" I said to him in a soft manner, looking at him up close, I felt a different kind of energy. This is weird. Any way I continued…

"I saw you a while ago and I think you need some help, there are a lot of people here, you might not get the Howalons in time, they sold out immediately…" the little boy just stared at me with no response. I was testing the waters, if he likes to be helped or not, I understand that a man has his pride but sensing that he did not show any violent reaction, I carried him up to my shoulders, where he was able to sit comfortably, he held my hair with his small hands for his balance but it did not bothered me and now he was able to see the whole crowd lining up the booth.

The people lining up, looked at our direction. Phew, with me carrying the little boy, I can see like all eyes are looking at us. What's the problem with these people, why are they so ignorant with a man carrying a child? Some are even whispering, I even heard one woman say to her companion, "Don't they look really cute, a father and a child. They both look alike. "

I ignored their gossiping and returned my attention to this little boy and the man selling the Howalons.

"Can I have a box of Howalons for this little child and we can both exit now." I told the man.

The crowd even get bigger by the time were buying. I don't want any more trouble. I had enough trouble of my own. And this child, doesn't like the attention too, he also looks annoyed like me but even though annoyed, he just waited patiently for the box of Howalons.

When the man, handed me the box, we get out from the line and I had to push our way back because of the crowd. I was glad I let him sit on my shoulders because he might get hurt or pinched by these ladies here.

When we finally got out from the crowd, I saw Ruka and Koko with shocked faces. What are with those faces... I'll just ask them later, I have to return this child to his parents… Oh, I didn't even ask his name yet. So I carried him down from my shoulders.

"Thwank you, Mistwer. I got my Howawons now." He then handed me the money, he tightly held in his hand. This boy got manners. I did not accept the money.

"Don't worry about it champ, just save the money for later." He was looking intently at me again like he doesn't usually talk to guys like me. I patted his head.

"What is your name?" he did not get his eyes off me, he was really looking at my face.

"Yoichi." He rubbed his head where I patted him but he did not look angry.

"Where is your father and mother Yoichi? Why are you alone here?" He looked down to his feet.

"I dwon't have a papa..." he paused for awhile and I felt my throat tighten.

"I went here with my mama and Aunt Taro... I'm a big boy now I dwon't want them to gwet tired watching for me."

The way he said those words makes him older than I think he is. I'm a bit sad when he said he doesn't have a father. I wish I did not ask him. I immediately changed the mood of our conversation.

"Come on big boy, I'll lead you to your mama and aunt." I held his small hand but he pulled it from me. Is he mad now?

"I can go on my own, Mistwer. I will mweet my Aunt Taro thwere." He pointed his finger to a bench where a lady stood with some plastic bags, I guess some foods at hands, turning her head there and there, looking so worried and in a rush. She's urgently looking for Yoichi.

"Okay. Go ahead now. We'll just watch you from here." His mood changed again after seeing the lady and he turned to me.

"Thwank you, Mistwer." Then, he ran towards the lady. I can't see the woman's face clearly from this distance but she does seem like a little familiar. I watched them fade in the distance.

I turned my back to my two companions but they are gone now. Are they giving me a headache? Where could those two morons be? They looked shocked a while ago, now they are gone? I picked my phone from my pocket.

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

Here it is again. Koko's not picking his phone.

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

"Hello? Hello? Natsume. They are here…" What? I'm confused.

"Who are they?" Is he playing games with me now?

"Look Koko, you and Ruka should be back to this place right now. You left me without a warning. I'm still here near the booth" I heard different sounds in the other end of the line, I also heard them panting.

"Nat-Natsume... meet us in the parking lot now... Or we could lose this chance. Hotaru is here… with Mikan…" My feet run cold up to my spine and my blood rushed throughout my entire veins and I run as fast as I could towards the parking lot.

Adrenaline rushed in my whole body. This is life and death for me. I looked for the shortest way to the parking lot and I run through the park area where people were chatting and playing.

"Watch it Mister!" a man yelled at me for stamping on their picnic sheets.

"I'm sorry!" I called out.

Ahead of me are a group of young ladies and they are screaming towards me. There it is again! I suddenly get mad.

"Get out of my way! Get out! Get out" I yelled as they almost approach me. Sensing that this is an emergency they let me pass through. Huh, I'm lucky they let me pass or they are lucky they let me pass through because if they did not, I don't know what I can do to them.

I pushed myself to run faster and dialed Koko. They are here? Is this our fate? Did the gods in heaven finally felt my pain, my suffering all these years?

"Koko, where are you?" I asked him as soon as he picked up his phone.

"I did not anymore wait for you Natsume, I left Ruka in the parking lot to wait for you. Use your GPS locator track my location. . . . . . . "

"I cannot hear you well, Koko!"

"USE YOUR GPS LOCATOR TO TRACK MY LOCATION, I'M TAILING HOTARU'S CAR!"

I switched the phone off and saw Ruka already in my car waiting for me, He's still panting and very sweaty. Don't tell me, that very expensive car beside mine belongs to Hotaru.

"Hotaru's car was parked beside yours, Natsume. The purple Bugatti Veyron." Ruka said, as he walked towards the passenger seat. I remembered what Hotaru said _**"Maybe if only fate is at your side then it will be your only chance…" **_and she was right, this is my only chance.

I opened the car and switch the ignition and track Koko mobile phone in my GPS locator then run off.

* * *

><p>Her right candle light finger tightened the grip on the red dart adjusting her throw to the target at the dart board, attached at the target bulls eye centre is a picture of a woman and a child. Her delectable lips touched her burgundy glass as she sipped some Mukane Sake. She let out a bitterly smile and let her hand threw the dart that directly hit the woman's face at the picture.<p>

"You didn't learn your lesson yet… Mikan… I'm glad that you've vanished and now you will return…" She sipped her Mukane sake and throws another one that hit at the child face.

"And you think having a child is an advantage?... spare me you bitch" she smirks evilly.

Her black satin Victoria lingerie, a flirty tulle baby doll with sparkly cups and ruffle trim, crisscross straps and bows add a feminine touch showing her naked body. She slowly walked towards the dart board, her lady fingers touches the attached picture. She removed the dart and took the picture. Her pace change to the Victorian red velvet sofa and she queenly sat.

"I won over you before and now I will let you see the reality… I own Natsume now, he is mine… " she tightened her hold of the picture and it's almost crumpled.

"You and your bastard son, will be gone soon… too soon that in a blink of eye your existence will not be remembered, even he will knows about you and your son, the game isn't finished yet… I don't miss out any plans of getting rid of you… Mikan! " she tore the picture into pieces that fell piece by piece on the floor.

She drank all the liquor and threw the burgundy glass at the wall. Picking up her phone and starting to search on her contacts.

"Hello dear…" Her lips curled into a fine smile.

"Satisfied about the information? My dear Luna…"

"It's about the last time we talked about my other plans… I'm sure of it Natsume will go to see her… and I don't want that to happen… You know what I want from it…" her voice changed into a sweet tone.

"Don't worry I know what I'm going to do next, but don't forget your repay"

"ohh your such a bad boy…dear… I'll call you soon, where and when… just do your work clean and safe… see you soon dear" she ended the call with a satisfied smile upon her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. ^^, We're very sorry for the delay... Thank you all for supporting our story, we don't know if we can catch up your expectations but we will do our best!<strong>

**FACT about I WILL : _For the next chapter it will be so exciting. If you will ask me, where did I came up with this kind of story, It's all because of this one song, when I heard this song and who sang it, those lyrics form some scenes on my mind and the main characters are Mikan and Natsume, I pictured them out from that song. I didn't plan anything that's going on right now at the chapters, first thing before was the song only. I'm so glad that we able to make ( with a great help from my best friend, she rocks, she's so great on giving WHAT'S-NEXT scene) and expand our idea something like this._**

**Chapter VII is on the process ^_^ We will make it to the highest we can, because Chapter VII is where my idea first form.**

* * *

><p><strong>pretty-awesome-girl11d7: <em>Thank you that you liked it :D<em>**

**apitatoor :_ We are very very happy sis! I wonder if this chapter will also be likable to you :( _****_We did our best... hehehe. You're suggestions are so amazing, please don't get tired on us. :) Hope you will be with us till the very end of this story :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? AND WHAT SONG IT WILL BE?<strong>


	7. Chapter VII : Yesterday

**Chapter VII is finally finished (01-21-14)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**FACT : Previous Chapter VI, I gave some fact about where I got the idea of this story. Hopefully those unanswered questions are already answered in this chapter. **

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by,Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

** Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice but MarSette own the plot and story :3 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

"Baby, don't give Aunt Anna a hard time, Mama will be out to work, so be good, okay?" I adjusted his red jumper over his white tee-shirt while he hugged his Mr. Bear tight, he looks so adorable.

Yoichi averted his gazed to Anna, who's standing one foot besides him.

"We can play here at the dressing room, Yoichi… hmmm or let me think… I can bring food here, would you like it?" Anna let out a lovely smile as she offered her ideas. Yoichi didn't change his expression at all he displayed his signature stoic face, without a smirk or a smile.

"If you want to sleep, you can sleep on the couch… or do you like to sleep at Aunt Taro's office? She's not here yet, she's busy outside but I can access her office, Mama got a spare key" I asked him as he turned his head on me and shakes it.

"I'm fwine… Mama… I have Mr. Bear and Aunt Anna… Yoichi's be fwine…" He replied with beaming eyes and a little visible smile. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

I'm so lucky to have a son like him. He's so responsible that he thinks he's old enough. He's so thoughtful to consider my own feelings before doing anything reckless and he's so smart that sometimes I think his age doesn't fit his character. Maybe having a genius Aunt like Hotaru who is intelligent and having a father like Natsume, who can be ranked as gifted as Hotaru is really an advantage. But Yoichi is still a kid, a baby for me, even though how hard he tried to do these things, he still slips to being a toddler who plays and get messy. I really love him as being a baby. He's so cute, adorable and lovable.

"Don't worry, dear Mikan… I'm in a good terms now with Yoichi. Last time we played hide and seek, it was so much fun… He's so clever to hide under Hotaru's table. I wasn't able to find him and for that I lost to our game and you know what the pay is? I bought him five big boxes of Howalons. " Anna giggled while hugging Yoichi for seconds and let him go, she knew that Yoichi's not fond of clingy things.

"Yeah, I remembered that, I carried those five boxes of Howalons hehehehe we ate those at home, I wonder what game you will be playing later… just be careful okay?" Yoichi nodded at me and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Anna… Thank you for looking after to my Yoichi every time it's my schedule to perform, After Sumire's turn, she will be off today and it will be just only you to look after him till I finish my performance." I hugged Anna to let her feel my gratitude for being so nice to us especially being so kind to Yoichi.

"Okay… you're good now, Baby. You can sit on the couch because I'll gonna fix my appearance before going out" I smiled and accompanied him to the couch, where he sat and started to play his Mr. Bear. Anna went out to the kitchen to get some refreshments. I walked again towards the mirror to see if I'm good to go or do I still need some retouch.

My right fingers slowly rise up, touching my small face. I only put a light make-up, I don't like putting so much that I may look like a clown, I put some rouge red shade lipstick color and I curled my natural long eyelashes. My hair is perfect at a messy bun letting some tiny strands of my bangs to fall at the sides.

I wore a white as snow strapless floor length dress that reached down to my ankles it has a twisted bust line and sparkling waist matching my crystal flat gladiator sandal, my theme for this night is sentimental song so I guess wearing this kind of dress is appropriate besides this was given by Hotaru. I wonder what Sumire dressed earlier this night... I haven't seen her since we arrived. She'll be performing some Sexy Pop songs.

I looked straight through my eyes. I feel chills inside, I feel sick like I want to run at the bathroom and puke even if there's nothing to come out. My hands are turning icy, I'm so nervous for this night. I used to perform here, but this night will be something different, something new to me. I'll sing a song that I revised the original version. I'll be singing four songs but the last song… it is something different... I feel connected with the song, every time I do the rehearsal I feel it still lingers in me. I closed my eyes trying to ease every uneasy things I'm feeling right now, I Inhaled… and exhaled…

"Mama… can do it…" I opened my eyes and turn to look at Yoichi, who's intensely looking back at me.

"Mama vewy vewy pwetty" then he smiled radiantly at me and continue to play his Mr. Bear.

"Yes baby, I can do it… Mama can do it" I responded to him while looking at my reflection. He always gives me strength and courage. I smiled to myself. I can do it! I'm prepared for this night.

I'm getting some peaceful state of mind when the door suddenly opened that startled me and Yoichi who almost drop his Mr. Bear. Sumire came out rushing directly to the changing corner without giving me or Yoichi some glance. She's so cool and very sexy in a leather black fitted spaghetti blouse revealing her milkfish cleavage partnered with ruffles mini black skirt that falls Six inches below her waist showing her creamy legs and high black boots below her knee that is at least five to Six inches high. I unconsciously made some skeptic face, why is she rushing? Did something happen outside?

"You still have 10 minutes before they will call you" Sumire said while walking towards the mirror, I noticed that she changed her clothes from what she wore upstage and now she's wears a black flattering long sleeve short junior mid-thigh dress featuring a scoop neckline and flirtatious slits down the long sleeves.

"You're so gorgeous Sumire, I was so curious what's all those rushing stuff… I guess you have a date." I smiled at her and I can't help but tell how she look so gorgeous tonight. She moves her face close to me leaving almost four inches gap.

"I knew that long ago, that I'm gorgeous, pretty and beautiful. So what's that ugly expression you have, your smile seems faked…" She narrowed her eyes on me and straightens her stand.

"Or maybe… that little devil is starting to give you some problems?... " She turned her head to Yoichi, who glares in return.

"You…not…pwetty…you wook wike an old cat. Old hag" Yoichi said with a stern face and he stuck-out his tongue. Ohh they're starting their little fight again.

"Whaaaatt? I'm an old hag? Hey little devil, I'm more beautiful than your Mama." Sumire did the same as Yoichi, stuck-out her tongue. They really don't get along to each other or maybe this is how they talk and show their friendship to one another?

"No…No… You're too ugwy… so… so…ugwy… poor you… Mama is pwetty in the world… I dwon't get what did your dwate sees in you… just give him twime and he will backout. Gwandma Pwermy… Gwandmaaaa…" I never knew Yoichi can tease like this, I'm holding myself from bursting out my laughter and He backfired with a smirk. I looked at Sumire, who almost dropped-jaw and a little pale now.

"Mikan! He called me Grandma Permy! Grandma! Goodness! Am I too old? Do I have wrinkles?" Sumire turn to look herself in the mirror, while I look back to Yoichi who starts smiling and returning his attention to his Mr. Bear.

"Ohh Yoichi is just teasing you, you're too pretty and I know your date will not gonna backout… he just love teasing you." I told her while giving her an assuaging smile. Sumire is kind and nice, though sometimes she's elitist, controlling, and overall disagreeable attitude, she's sometimes rugged and quick-tempered. Even though she don't say that I'm her friend I can feel how she treats me and talk to me, I knew I'm her friend, just like Anna.

"He must not backout, because if he does… I will gonna drag him naked down to Hell, I will just gonna give it a try for this night, but still I won't gonna give up my dream man… Well, I'm getting off. Be sure do not mess upstage, fix yourself. Just do your best, though I'm still better than you." Sumire said while facing me, I gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks Sumire…" She didn't struggle due to my sudden hug that shocked her a little.

"Okay! Okay! Just let go of me, okay? I'll gonna go now, I need to go first to the comfort room before going outside. Bye" She walked towards Yoichi and patted his head before walking straight out the door. Sumire is extremely weird and still believing about her dream man. I wonder what kind of dream man she desires.

"Mikan! Everythings set, your violinist is already upstage… go now, you still have a minute to start." Anna came out with a tray on her hand, with different snacks and drinks all over.

"Baby, Mama's going now…" I walked towards Yoichi, kissed his cheek and headed to the door. He nodded in response.

"Thanks again, Anna." I thank her again before leaving the staff room and starting my steps towards the stage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

_**Flashback**_

_We were driving as fast as we could towards every corner and street where the locator points us to Koko's direction. My heart wouldn't stop beating fast and my mind is screaming that finally I will see Mikan, I will be able to see and reunite the love that I lost. I was focusing on my driving while thinking about Mikan when Ruka got my attention._

"_**Natsume, look the locator stopped at the 2**__**nd**__** street to left! Maybe Koko finally stopped them. C'mmon"**_

_I pushed the pedal to the metal and when we arrived I was shocked and adrenaline rushed throughout my veins. I run towards Koko who is outside, leaning over his car with both his palm covering his face. I pushed him and knocked him down. _

"_**What happened Koko? What did you do**__?!" I cried as I tried to lift him by his collar._

"_**I'm sorry Nat, I lost them."**__ I pushed him back to the ground. Ruka who was just standing outside my car, run towards Koko._

"_**Stop it Natsume.!" **__Ruka meddle to stop from hurting Koko._

"_**You don't understand me! It was our chance but we lost it." **__I couldn't believe what is happening. My face feels hot and I feel tears wanting to come out, so I turned my back from them and walked towards my car, started the engine and drive myself home. I don't want to hear more explanations. I don't want to have something more to think about. _

_**End of flashback**_

"Why the hell do you two keep on following me?" I'd never told them about my plan and yet, when I parked my car here at Nano's parking lot, they were already behind my car. Koko and Ruka, went out from Koko's green Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Don't worry Natsume, I don't have any intentions on following you inside, I will stay in your car while you do your plan and I'll do mine" Ruka said.

"And you? What's with the get up?" I turned to Koko who is very well dressed in his black and tie with a bright smile.

"I have a date with my angel, so you better go back on your car before she will come out and see you or else she will go crazy when she catches you here" Koko is pushing me towards my car, where I found Ruka already at the passenger seat.

"Hurry up Natsume" Koko's getting into my nerves as he pushes my back into the driver's seat.

"Okay, just leave already" I didn't start yet my plan but I feel already pissed off. I open the door and sat at the driver's seat. I saw Koko talking on his phone and after a minute he entered the Restaurant. I faced Ruka who is busy on his phone too.

"Why did you not join Koko enter the restaurant, you might see Hotaru" he stopped on what he's doing and looked at me with a smile, I can't help but raise one of my eyebrow, seriously? Was Ruka already infected by some weirdness from Koko?

"Koko's said she's busy outside, source from Sumire." So now I get it, He will gonna stay here and wait for his crazy woman to return.

We saw Koko and Sumire come out from the Nano Restaurant, Koko opened the door of the car for Sumire and when Sumire entered, Koko gave us thumbs up before running to the driver's seat and drove away.

"Is he in love?" Unbelievable, Koko still have his time to fall in love to the person where he's getting information.

"Head over heels I must say, when I'm with him all I can hear was Sumire is..Sumire is..Sumire is…" Ruka said while shaking his head.

"I hope everything will be alright… Natsume. I hope this is your chance." I looked at Ruka and I can see how deep his sincerity and support for me. He nodded reminding me that I should go inside already.

My hands and knees are trembling since I got here, I'm so nervous that makes me feel afraid to enter inside or I might lose my words to speak to her. Mother of all birds! I feel like shit right now. This is not me, I can't think straight to what should I do, I didn't expect I would be like this when I got here. When I got Koko's result all I ever wanted to do is to go here and get her back.

"I'm so nervous right now, Natsume. Like you, this is also my chance I might catch her up and talk to her… but I really don't know what to say… I want to hug her, just like before but maybe she will ignore me or reject me… You and I, We may have different reason why we're alone now but we have the same purpose in life right now, build up what's been destructed… bring back what has been lost… and take what is ours…" I looked at Ruka, who keeps looking outside the window. He put words in everything that I want to let out earlier.

"We cannot endure till end… we must work, we must achieve and we must make the first move for our own happiness… You can do it." Ruka added as I nodded my head for a response.

"You too Ruka. I'll go inside now" I told him as I patted his shoulder and open the door.

I didn't wear any eye catching suit now, just a simple outdoor clothes. Just a leather black jacket top over white shirt and faded blue jeans.

As I make my steps towards the door I feel so lightweight, the door opened automatically as I was greeted by a robot. I can't see any human waiter or waitress.

"Good Evening, Sir. Any reservation?" The robot asked.

"No, I don't. Just table for one at the main hall" I told him. From the results conducted by Koko, Mikan is the Pastry Chef and she do part time as a singer in the Main Hall part of the Nano Restaurant, where you can enjoy and relax for the live performances, although that Permy is the Main singer here.

I followed the robot to the hall, he led me to the fourth middle to the last table. He bowed and strolls away. The lights are all on with a very big unique chandelier hanging at the center. The table is good for two maybe they don't have at least for one person. This is a Very high end restaurant where ipad is placed on the table to select in their menu list. Every people are looking directly at the stage, some dressed in casuals, formal and some students in their school uniform. Their eyes are filled with enthusiasm and very strong emotion. As I was about to scroll my order I heard murmurs and whispers.

"Those three songs are very sweet and I can't wait for the last one left… "

"She's so pretty and she's great…"

"She can be a singer or a model…"

"Is she single, dude? I want to marry her"

"I love her angelic voice that harmonizes with the violin and I can hear heaven in her voice."

What? Marry her? Is he nuts? She's damn mine! Back off idiots! I massage my nose bridge as I feel slowly pissed off. Marry her huh! I didn't even know if she's married now! If she already have a family and children! Why these people can't hold back their foul mouth? They're adding fire to all these feelings inside of me. I look around these people, three fourth here are couples and the rest are in groups of teenagers. I averted my eyes on stage, she's still not up there and all I can is a middle aged man who keeps adjusting his violin on his shoulder.

The bright lights are slowly fading away as I turn my sight on each corner to follow the dying lights. I can hear my heartbeat loud and clear. My breath is getting faster with my hands starting to get cold. Is this the time? Is this the precious time when the fate destined me to see her. Darkness is all I can see and defying silence that can hurt my eardrum. I focused my concentration in front of me, the stage.

The spotlight suddenly opened, when my heart skipped from beating, where I almost forgot to breath, where I was frozen at my seat…where an angel in front of me is standing gracefully… When she wore this White dress… it perfectly matches her beauty… The beauty that I long to behold these past lonely and despair years… The body that I always loved to hug and cuddled every second of my life… her face… her eyes… her nose… her lips… that I missed… I missed everything about her… She's standing in front of me like the first time I saw her… an angel fell from heaven… I look on her angelic face down to her neck… where… where is the necklace… she doesn't wear it…

_**On this day, promise me you'll going to wear and keep it. I don't want to be apart from you, I don't want this. I want to stay with your side as always. Mikan, hold my heart with you. With this we will be happy together forever, for eternity you are mine. Whatever happens, I will definitely come back to you. Can you wait for me?**_

What's the meaning of this? I stared firmly on her neck line, like I was a hungry crazy vampire who found a prey that will gonna quench my thirsty throat. She doesn't wear the necklace that I gave her on our anniversary… Did she accepted what happened before?... does this mean she doesn't love me no more?... She didn't wait for me…till I come back to her… but I'm already here, I came back for her… Did I came back for nothing… I will definitely ask her feelings for me… I'll gonna talk to her… and ask what's the truth behind of this…

I want to run to her and hug her tight, lift her up to the air… I want to run to her and conquer her lips endlessly… I want to run to her and tell her that I'm so happy that I already found her… My sight is starting to blur as my eyes begin to be watery. I'm so full of joy and feel so blessed… I can't express this wonderful feeling… but I can't… I just sat here in the pitch dark, solely experiencing these sucked up emotions. I want to run upstage but I can't do it right here, right now… I'll wait till she finishes her last song for this night. She's looking straight at me, Wha—what! How she can see me in this darkness? The light is only focused on her, how come she's looking straight at me…

"This is my last song for tonight… I didn't compose this I just simply want to perform this with my own rendition" I looked at her as she speaks… her voice… her sweetest angelic voice that I wanted to hear all over again and again.

"I'll put my heart and soul to sing it… I hope it will reach everyone here…" this song must be special to her…putting herself into the song is the rarest she can do.

The violinist is slowly plucking his violin and drawing the bow releasing a heavy and emotional melody.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>_

I stepped out for a bit as I've been instructed to do it after I sang the last three songs. They wanted that the last song would be special as the spotlight will be focused directly on me and that makes me more nervous.

"This is my last song for tonight… I didn't compose this… I just simply want to perform this with my own rendition" I looked straight in the pitch black as I cannot see nothing, full of darkness. I'm trying to have the confidence and courage to stand up here, but still I feel sick… so nervous that I'm scared that I might able to forget the lyrics.

"I'll put my heart and soul as I will sing it… I hope it would reach everyone…" this song, I cannot promise anything, I'm scared enough that I can't control my emotions. This is for us… hope you can hear this…

"Mikan It's time" I heard my violinist murmured enough to reach me. He slowly plucks the cords and gracefully drawing the bow, so neatly played and synchronizing to my adjusted song.

As he continue playing, suddenly I unconsciously close my eyes… I savor every stroke he made as it produces a triggering tune. A very nostalgic feeling is starting to fill up my heart. I don't know what might happen now, but I must give my best for tonight as I always did. I don't want to disappoint everyone here, especially Hotaru. I sang perfectly minutes ago for the three songs and it goes well. This one is no different at all. I can do it... I can do it... but…

Piece by piece, turning circularly into the middle of my dark sight… is a piece of that memory, everything flashing back like it was being controlled by some remoter. The memory of that day… the day he left me… that moment when I woke up… he was gone… the memory that I want to vanish and forget that misery day… the pain it caused me… from the past years… everything are starting to form into another memory… about that breakdown walls we have… seems fresh as the morning breeze… I slowly open my eyes… it feels heavy and blurry… the promises you had made, the love you had given me… the pain you caused me… so much fresh…fresh that I feel it was like…

_**Yesterday… all my troubles seemed… so far… away...  
>Now it looks as though… they're here… to stay…<br>Oh… I believe… in yesterday...**_

I slowly close my eyes again as every words coming out feels so natural… I always thought that I'd already moved on… with our son every day is new day for me, in reality it was still like I'm in a battlefield fighting against my own self… _**I just want to say that I love you very much. I want you to know how comfortable I am being with you. I want to spend evenings like this with you. I want us to stay like this..**_**.** That night of our anniversary… Everything was so bliss…I remember everything and this song… it reminds me of you…that moment when I wish that would not end. _**Lying beside him, seems like all my troubles are fading away; he is the hope in my life... **_It was just like yesterday, you're my hope, you're my light…and the moment of our parting ways… Natsume..._** He slowly took away my sorrow and loneliness**_**… **You stayed in my life and help me to stand up again, Natsume… but those sorrow and loneliness was not totally taken back… it stays and hurt me again… and again… You took away my emptiness and yet you cause it again to happen… Just like yesterday… just like now…

_**Suddenly… I'm not half the girl… I used… to be…  
>There's a shadow… hanging over me…<br>Oh… yesterday… came suddenly…**_

I was right I might not able to control my inner part and now I'm totally carried away… My eyes feels so warm, tears are starting to conquer it… I fell to the deepest despair I could never imagine… I have lived my life never the same as before… I was totally lost… I was totally buried down… the happy-go-lucky me was gone… Hotaru did everything to get me back again… Natsume… that moment is my greatest nightmare… that painful memory where I wish to erase millions and trillion times… _**I know from now on this hurtful memory will be a shadow that hangs around me where ever I will go. **_I was right before… that day you left me will be a shadow… shadow where it will never leave me… It's always around me… day and night… always lingers… a very warm liquid is already streaming down my face… I can't help but to let out this feeling… _**I'm sorry that I'm not there anymore at your side when you open your eyes… I'm sorry no morning kisses and hugs for us and no breakfast together... **_that time... I wanted to shout out, to cry out loud, scream to the top of my voice until all my veins blow up but it felt that my throat was already dry. I can't even produce a sound… no words are formed in my lips... I can only whimper and sob... I cannot locate my brain and make it function…. It feels like my life ended by your letter… It seems like I'm not in myself anymore... I remembered that moment… your letter and the necklace… Suddenly I reach my neckline as I touched it… your necklace is our witness…

_**Why he… had to go…**__**  
>I don't know… he wouldn't say...<strong>__**  
>I said… something wrong…<br>Now I long… for yesterday…**_

"_**I love you Natsume…But why? Why are you doing this to me? Please give me some reason... Did I do something wrong that made you think twice or did I said something wrong? Did you fall out of love for me?... Did you…please don't do this to me, it's so painful... I can't... I can't take this anymore... Please... ". **_How many times I'm trying to wake up myself from this nightmare… Why you had to go… Did I say something wrong… I am repeatedly questioning it to myself Natsume that time… I was like a lost kitten finding my way home… You didn't left any message… You didn't say any reason that time… We make love and we had love to each other… then you disappeared… I broke down… I was eaten up by the thought of being left again... My world stopped and my bright light has gone away leaving me in the darkness... I hope that time everything was just a dream that when I wake up everything will be back to how it was...but no… everything was the truth… I was hurt… but… knowing you've been married to someone… was your reason… I wish you said it yourself… It was triple the hurt when I found it out for myself… and now my life starts with our son… I can't help myself but to cry while I sing… I hope I didn't mess this… Every moments of that past is explicit and detailed…

_**Yesterday… love was such an easy… game… to play…  
>Now I need a place… to hide away…<br>Oh… I believe… in yesterday…**_

"_**I don't understand Hotaru… We're so happy back then I didn't see it coming to end like this... Did I said something or do that makes him angry at me… I don't understand, did he just played my feelings all along? Is this all a game where he's the winner and I'm the loser? Did he just want to get into my pants? And I ... And I ... ...help me Hotaru… I don't know what to do. ". **_I closed my eyes… and I can see clearly what happened… It was just like yesterday… When I thought our love was just a game… when I gave everything I have to you… and you left me with nothing but pain… heart break…Just like yesterday, when Hotaru giving me a shoulder to cry on… I'd wished that time to vanish… to run away… to find a place where I can let out my pain and despairs to hide away and forget everything… I slowly opened my eyes… little by little my tears speak how intense my feelings towards that memory… I'm so pitiful and fool… believing to the past… still hurting… because… I still long for you… I do… I always will.

_**Why he… had to go…**__**  
>I don't know… he wouldn't say...<strong>__**  
>I said… something wrong…<br>Now I long… for yesterday…**_

I'm still stubborn to accept the reason… I already knew now… why you had to left me… why you broke your promises… I was like crazy broken hearted before asking repeatedly this to myself… because you didn't said anything to me… even a clue… I had nothing… I don't know what to think… lots of unnecessary and useless reasons came popping up in my mind, believing those reasons I made up for my own self and I even blame it to myself… I'm longing for that past… yes… I long for that yesterday… what if I wake up ahead of time with you… what if I was there before you stepped out of the room… then I was able to stop you from leaving me… you might be with me now… we might have the happy family we dreamt for so long… but I could never imagine it today… when you have your own… and for Yoichi's sake… I don't want to let him knew about it… he might get mad… he might get hurt… Just hurt me again and again Natsume with those truth but not with our son… not him…

_**Yesterday… love was such an easy… game… to play…  
>Now I need a place… to hide away…<br>Oh… I believe… in yesterday…  
>Mm… mm… mm… mm… mm… mm… mm...<strong>_

That was yesterday…Natsume… we played our love… we lost… we won… it was yesterday when what we had, scattered into pieces… broken. Just like yesterday when we gave everything we had… spent those happiest and saddest moments together… following each other's path… reaching one another's light… I still can't hold enough of it, remembering those times… still the pain rising… it still hurt… when everything I thought was perfect… when everything we dream of might be real… I opened my eyes… only the light from the spotlight I could see and darkness engulf… I felt my tears are rolling down continuously… I still held my voice intact… _** "I'll help you Mikan, let's hideaway all your feelings right now. I don't know yet how or when, but the Mikan I know is strong and don't easily give up on any challenges without even fighting, sooner or later, we just didn't hide it away but we will sweep all your troubles away…". **_I was afraid of being alone… being left… when I thought all those troubles can't be hidden away… where I was so scared not being able to find a place for my worries to be laid down… but believing in yesterday…was never so regretful for me… even though… I'd lost the love we had… I lost you… if that yesterday never happened… then, this present I'm having now… I will never gonna experience it all… where I stood up again and face another morning with courage and hope… where I learned to be more careful engaging in something to not lose someone again… where I became strong to protect our son… where believing in yesterday will never end like how every tomorrow will be an endless hope for me.

That sound from the violin was so beautiful and nostalgic… giving life to those memories that was long gone… drifting me to the past. That music gave my deepest emotions, that is dwelling inside of me to burst and spread to everyone... I hope it connects them to the same experience that I had… I hope it reached them… I held my head up high trying to hold back all the tears that wants to show but every lights over the ceiling are all turned on now. I cried a river a while ago and I'm sure it was written entirely at my face. I heard so many sniffs and very loud applauses. Did they like it? Are they crying?. I guess It's time to thank everybody who came here and give that my greatest gratitude for listening to my singing. I lift my left hand to my eyes while right is holding the microphone, maybe removing these tears will be okay. I don't wanna to face them with this stupid face. I faced the crowd, looking first the right side and I can see their faces some cried and some happily clapping their hands, I turned to looked at the left and same scene from the other side.

"Thank you everyone. We'll be back after a short break. I hope you liked the song and please enjoy your meal." I said as I smiled at the crowd.

I guess they'd like it. I'm so happy... Then I turned to the front and middle audience to thank them but…

I dropped the microphone, my knees wobbled. I froze from what I'm seeing in front of me… I- I can't believe it… Is this real? Is he…. I don't know what to do I slowly step backwards… I turned my pace and run to backstage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

I could not believe what I see. Nothing would have ever prepared me for this moment. My heart felt happy that fate finally let us both meet in this place at this moment but as I look at her face, I can see sorrow and hurt in her eyes. She is still the most beautiful woman for me but I can tell her face looks unhappy and like she has been through a lot. Closing her eyes while singing and opening up again was clutching my heart while I see tears flowing like a river and the lights reacts unbelievably giving it a diamond sparkles for those tears. She cried… are those tears from the past years? Did I caused those tears to her… I really did broke her heart. Her songs impacts to everybody here, as cries and sniffs are all over… and including me… those lyrics directly hit my heart. It seems she's talking hurtfully in front of me, and I haven't stopped myself to give up. My tears that were long held was released… by lifting her head up as she finished her song, she's starting to thank everyone from left to right.

"Thank you everyone. We'll be back after a short break. I hope you liked the song and please enjoy your meal." She said as she smiled at the crowd.

Suddenly she straighten her looks to the front, I was taken back a little…

Hazel meets crimson… emotions crushes as hitting one another, she's looking at me…she dropped her microphone and I was glued at my sit, time froze and defying silence took place. Her eyes shows nothing but shock…hurt…terror… Mikan… My Mikan, please don't look at me like that… please… seeing your hurtful emotions is too much than I can handle… I wish nothing of this… tears streaming down her beautiful face…

I'm so stupid! What did I do to her? She did not deserve any of this pain. I look again in her eyes and I just wanted to go up on that stage and kiss her cheeks and let her know that I am here, that I am still loving her, that I never stopped loving her, that I did not betrayed her trust. My patience has been stretched beyond its limit and it's about to snap. I can't wait any longer.

She looks scared and frightened... as she stepped backward and run towards the back stage. No! No! No… this is my chance and losing you again will never gonna happen. I will fix everything. I will build again what has been destructed… I will get you back… You'll be mine again, I will gonna get you no matter what. This night will not gonna end, without compromising… without forgiveness… I'll do everything Mikan, please forgive…please…

I stood up from my table as I moved myself from table to table until I reached the backstage.

I don't know what to say first. Please help me God. I don't know where to start. She's running with her hands on her face, I'm coming closer now. Shit. I immediately jump behind the robot which was carrying two trays of refreshment and food on both hands.

My heart skipped a beat and grew faster and faster as I smelled her hair, her perfume, her scent. Definitely she did notice me I'm tailing her because her reaction is so sudden. She runs straight ahead towards the staff room. My feet were glued. Damn! What's happening to me, I need to go after her. I need to. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Bloody shit! This is so hard. But no matter what, I will do this. I can do this. So I followed her.

I was repeating lines in my head when she suddenly turned her back.

Dub dub dub dub goes my heart. I felt like a robber caught in the act. This is not what I planned. Cold chills went up to my spine, I felt my hands grow cold. I was stunned to see her this close after how many years. She really is beautiful. I miss how radiant her smile is when we meet but I cannot see any of that now. Her face looks a little pale and she became thinner. I felt a little pain in my heart. I know I was the reason for all of these. We looked at each other for a while, neither of us were speaking. She was stunned and too surprised to speak, I can also see fear in her eyes. I was hurt a little by her reaction like she doesn't want to see me at all. But that's okay, I deserve this. She has been through a lot all these years.

"Mi.. Mikan." That was the first word that came out from my mouth.

Both her hands covered her mouth as I spoke her name, her eyes grow big and tears streamed down her face. She is still unable to speak.

"Mikan, I am here now. Please don't cry."

I moved closer to her but she did not open her arms for me, her hands are still covering her mouth and she would not stop crying. I'm afraid to touch her because she might run away but nevertheless I put my hands over her shoulders and when I was ready to take her into my embrace, a hand pulled me away from her.

"What are you doing?" a deep-voiced man said. I turned around.

"Tsubasa." This clingy bald monkey is her senior way back college days, we're acquaintances but I don't like him being close to my Mikan before.

"What are you doing here?" I'm confused. What does he have to do with Mikan. I know they are both close but what is he doing here? I looked down and saw a boy. This little man is the one I saw last time at the park. He looked at me and I saw in his face that he recognizes me. I looked back at Tsubasa, at the boy, and at Mikan. Wait. I don't understand. My blood is boiling. How could Mikan do this to me?

"Calm down, Natsume. Let's talk about this outside."

How could they do this do me? I looked at Mikan who is still crying, her eyes were filled with smudged mascara lines. I walked towards her, trying to calm my nerves. My mind cannot function well anymore. I feel anger rising. Only one person can explain everything to me.

"Mikan, please let me talk to you alone." I grabbed her arm but she did not say anything.

"Please!" My voice begging for her.

Once again Tsubasa pulled me back. This is it. My patience already snapped. I cannot take it any longer. How could this happen to me? I turned around to him with my fist clenched.

"C'mmon let's talk outside." He ushered me outside the staff room towards the hallway. My eyes were glaring at him. That's it. I was waiting for you to say that. I moved closer to where he was standing when he pulled me back while the little boy run towards Mikan who was crying even more.

"Mama!" the little boy run towards Mikan and hugged her. I think I'm going crazy. What did he call Mikan? Mama? I looked back at Tsubasa who is standing beside the door.

I put my hand over Tsubasa's shoulder like I was agreeing with him to talk formally outside. You stupid bald clingy monkey. I cannot hold my anger any longer. I punched him in the gut and on the face. He fell down to the floor. I kicked him outside the staff room.

"Now let's talk!" I grabbed his shoulders to lift him up and punched him again but he took me by surprise, he punched me back on my face that I was pushed back a little.

Shit him! This is bullshit! I was about to land another hard punch on his face but Mikan stood in the middle of us.

"Stop! Stop you two! Just stop!" She is still crying. Her face is a mess now. Her beautiful white dress was tinted with the mascara that she wiped from her face.

The people around the dining room heard the commotion. Some of them gathered around to watch. Some of them took a video of us. Shit. This is not good but I don't care anymore.

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. I was glad for this short moment that I was able to touch her hand once again.

A lot of faces were watching us. There were only few people in the kitchen. They did not bothered to ask Mikan about what happened outside. They let us pass through towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsume's POV<em>**

The scent of her this close to me brings me feelings that I almost forgot for years now… the feeling of joy and excitement… the feeling of raw emotions that were almost unknown to me. I see the strands of her hair flowed with her movements... I see her smooth bare neck and back… hmm how long did I wanted to touch those. I missed her so much. I also see her hand in mine as she drags me… I feel so much joy in this simple touch… it ignites with my soul and I'm more alive now than I was before.

But I did not plan for us to meet this way. I've rehearsed some lines in my head to say to her but everything is gone now... My joy was cut short realizing what happened earlier. I was not prepared to see Mikan with a child and with Tsubasa… that monkey! What the hell does he have to do with Mikan? I can't wait to ask her about this.

"Talk!" Mikan shouted, her eyes are with fury. I guess my expectations were wrong.

"Mikan... was the little boy your child?" I can't wait to ask her this. I need to know. My heart is really hurt.

She just looked at me, her expression changing from fury to pain and she cried again without saying anything to me.

"Mikan, was that little boy your child? Please answer me… and you're not wearing the necklace."

I moved closer to her. I don't want to see her crying but what can I do now… I've waited long to say all the things that I wanted her to know.

"Mikan, I've waited a lot of years to be able to see you once again. I looked for you everywhere. I made everything I could but I could not find you. I don't want to lose hope that we will be together once again. I'm here now." I reached out my hand to touch her face but she moved back.

"Don't... please don't…"

"Oh, Mikan…" I didn't hesitate anymore. I moved closer again and grabbed her by the waist. I know that she still loves me, I know that deep inside her heart lies her love for me. I believed that she kept me there inside. I kissed her long, deep and hard like I've been to dessert for years and she is the oasis where I quenched all the thirst that I've been suffering all these time. She tried to push me away but she let herself feel me once again and she kissed me back.

This moment was all I've dreamed about… being able to hold her once again in my arms where I can protect her again... being able to assure myself that love is not lost, that hope is not lost. This moment feels like time has stopped and we kissed like an eternity and when we were both almost out of breath, we let go of each other.

I looked at her once again, cupping her face with both of my hands. I can't help but feel the pool of water in my eyes. I cried with joy and happiness…

"Mikan, I love you…" I wanted to say this to her from the moment I saw her onstage. I was waiting for her to reply the same but I was disappointed.

"Natsume…" that was the first word she said to me… she said my name like she wanted to hear and assure herself that the one she is talking to is me… the real Natsume in flesh. I waited patiently for her to talk to me.

"Natsume... I'm sorry."

Is this what she wanted to say to me? Sorry? Is this all about Tsubasa? Is he her husband?

"What? Sorry? Why are you saying sorry? Is this about Tsubasa?" I cannot control my temper anymore. Just a while ago, I thought she would be happy seeing me after all these years. I was a fool to believe that what we have before was too strong that no one can ever trample her faith in me… her love for me. I pressed my forehead as if it would help me think straight.

"Is this all about him? Do you love him?! What are you two? Answer me!" I screamed in fear.

"This is not all about him Natsume!"

"No one's got to do with anything that's happening to me but you! Don't you ever dare cross the line! You claim that you looked for me! Why? Why do you still have to look for me?... because you love me?" She poked me in the chest.

"I tried everything on my own and you said you searched for me… we tried, we lost everything Natsume, we lost each other, we lost ourselves! And no matter how you tried and tried to fight it you can't deny that we lost it, the love we had…. We lost…it… And…"

"I believed in you..! I trusted you! I loved you! But what happened to me? I was stupid… don't you ever think that I did not waited for you. I waited for you as you said in your letter the morning that you left me on our anniversary! I cling in the hope that one day you would come back to me. I did not understand your intentions that time… you left me with no explanations which is why I almost lost myself…!"

"I did not left you Mikan... I never broke up with you..."

"Yes! You did not break up with me… why? Why did you let our relationship go on for long even when you know that it's impossible for us to be together in the future…!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't make me an ignorant person Natsume… Did you ever thought that I would not know? Hah. You're the most popular person on television and headlines on newspapers. … Who would not know about the wedding you had with Luna! So talk to me about Love…"

"Mikan… let me explain... that is not what you think it is…"

"Oh, yes! I know what it meant! It meant that you chose that woman over me! You chose that woman because she is more preferable and likeable to be the woman of the famous Natsume Hyugga!... and most of all it meant that you did not fight for me!"

She burst into more tears and walked inside the kitchen where we passed through earlier.

"Wait! Mikan... Please wait… " I hold her hand very tightly. I begged her… "Please, hear me out.. Please let us talk about what really happen... Please Mikan.. Don't do this to me... Please give me a chance to talk.."

She continued walking while I was trying to hold her back. The kitchen crew were just watching us... Watching a drama of the star-crossed lovers. I feel like she does not feel any pity for me.

"I'm sorry, Natsume..." She removed my grip from her hands and totally walked away towards the hall and towards the entrance. There were only few people left inside after the commotion. I was stunned by her words. It feels like a knife and I was stabbed many times. Then, I just broke down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruka's POV<strong>_

He's taking up so long inside and I hope it goes well. Mikan is everything to him and losing her was the fall down of his life as well. Mikan was the light, she let her rays shown to Natsume and from the darkness of the past where he almost cursed himself… Natsume was released and that's all because of Mikan. I witness their love story and it was a perfect for both of them.

And this very day, what was been lost I hope for a positive outcome… Like his love story, I do also suffered. My relationship also fell into pieces… It was almost 3 years too when we broke up, when she decided something that was unfavorable on my side.

I'm already planning that time for our future… marriage… be my wife… having children… Family. She said to wait, but till when? Almost every day I did efforts to contact her, but no replies… not a single one or at least a blank message but nothing… and waiting here for her is like forever, this is no guarantee but I hope… I can see her… Talk to her… Hotaru.

Staring blankly at the window is getting my sense to be alert. Who knows what she can do, she's too good and very well skilled. My eyes are starting to follow a purple Bugatti Veyron as it is slowly going to park. Just like that my body is having its own brain to go out of this car and moving faster towards her car.

She went out and lock it, she's walking in a hurry towards the door but I didn't gave up and luckily I was able to hold her right wrist, where she stop and turn around.

"Ru-Ruka" I can see all over her face the shock and I cannot hold myself anymore… I pull her in my arms.

I hug her tight conquering this moment like there's no tomorrow. I felt the warmth, I felt her froze.

"Hotaru… I miss you so much… " I can smell her sweet lavender scent, Ohh I miss this… I miss her… I felt her arms answering me back.

"Ruka… I miss you too…" She replied in a shaky voice.

"Till when I must wait… Please… Hotaru… Let's be together once again… How I miss you so much… It's so frustrating…" I'm still hugging her savoring this reunited feelings we have but I felt two hands on my chest, I unchain the embraces as I move backwards to give some spaces between.

"Just a little more… just a little more time…" She's caressing my cheek and her amethyst eyes are speaking so much emotion that it gets a little weepy, she's showing her true feelings.

"No please… Hotaru… this is our life… let's fix it already… Mikan will understand, you've suffered too, you've sacrificed too… we're in the same boat… but we cannot endure till forever… this is the time for us…" I cupped her small face as she continues to caressing my face.

"Please… Hotaru… I'm begging you… we cannot stay with them forever… please hear me out… we can still help them out even we're together, I promise you that…" I beg her on my knee. I hugged her thighs… I look like an idiot but I don't care anymore, all I just want to be with her again. She let out a smile… a finest and rarest smile.

"Just this time… I promise you… I will be yours again… just this time only, please wait a little more. Ruka…" She bent down to hug me back and she stepped backward and walks straight to the Restaurant, I watch her walk away to me once again.

What?! Wait again? Goodness Hotaru! What's with you? Till when do you think should we go on like this? I stood up from my kneeling. I want to follow her inside and pursue her once more.

As she open the door, Natsume came rushing out and leaving Hotaru on shock. He looks devastated and wasted. Damn! What happened inside? Did a battalion of men attack him? He looks unexplainable and… his eyes are wet from tears and I could see droplets. He is crying. Natsume is damn crying!

He walk pass by me without giving me a glance. Maybe words will never be an issue right now. I walk over the car and open the passenger seat. From everything I'm seeing right now, things didn't went well. He failed this time and same goes to me. We did everything we could, give everything we have. Do we really need to suffer like this? Are we born to be rejected by our love ones… does our fate not to be destined to the one we love?

* * *

><p><strong> Song :<strong>

**Yesterday - Savannah Outen Ft. Snuffy Walden Acoustic (Sang by Mikan) - _Please try to listen. Because of her emotional performance, I was nailed and I love her cover._**

* * *

><p><strong> Lunar x princess : <em>Thank you for your never dying support. Hope you like this chapter too :D<em>**

** pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : _Thank you ! Hope you enjoyed this one too ^^,_**

** apitatoor : _You rock from the previous chapter! All your reviews are awesome! You have a lotes of ideas which we can use for the development! Did you like this chapter too? Sorry for keep you waiting! Please don't get tired on giving us your reviews and suggestions, we highly appreciate it :D_**

** road to the star : _Hehehe, It will be a secret (^ , ~)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? Don't forget to drop some ReviewsSuggestions ^_^**


	8. Chapter VIII : The Encounter:Father&Son

**Chapter VIII is finally finished (02-04-15)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**We are very pleased to all the readers who do not get tired to support us and our story, we are happy that everyone enjoying it. Giving your reviews/comments/suggestions always makes us happy and it give us more energy for ourselves to make it more better and hope best too, so that we can make you guys satisfied and happy.**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice Characters but MarSette own the plot and story :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yoichi's POV <strong>_

After mama's singing I immediately stand up to go after her to say that she sung very well and she is so beautiful but Tsubasa "the Old Ape" won't let me go alone and aunt Ana was I-don't-know-where place, so she left me with this man. I want to struggle but I don't want to give mama a headache so for tonight with this Old Ape I behaved.

We entered the staff room and I saw her with another man ... Mama is crying... That man hurt my mama but when the man turned around I recognize him. Huh? He was the one I saw in the park and who gave me Howalons so I cannot forget his face. Why is he here? He was a good man why did he hurt my mama? I want to run towards mama but Old Ape held my hand firmly and he spoke to the man. I don't understand what was happening. I was just watching mama... She was crying. I think I want to cry too.

Tsubasa and the other man was talking about something and they talk like they know each other. I don't really understand anything so I don't care about them. Then something unexpected happen, the other man hit Tsubasa in the stomach. I called my Mama as I run immediately towards her the moment Tsubasa let go of my hand. I hugged her... just hugged my mama and I'm crying with her.

The two of them hit each other. I was just looking at them and crying. Mama also hugged me and she put her hand over my eyes. I do not see anything more. She turned my head to face her. Mama's beautiful face was now gone. Her eyes were like bleeding black blood.

"Yoichi, stop crying now baby..." then she kissed my cheeks and hugged me again. I also notice that she stopped crying now.

"Mama is okay now... baby... don't cry anymore..."

I brushed my wet eyes with my right arm. Then I looked back at the two man. I could not see them anymore. I just heard people screaming.

"I'm sorry sweetie…" She kissed me again and rubbed my back.

"Mikan... who was that man?" Aunt Ana called out while running towards us.

"Did you called Hotaru? "

"Yes. I already did. She said she's on the way. Wait what happened? "

"Please... Can you stay with Yoichi here? I just need to do something urgent Ana..."

Mama turned towards me.

"Yoichi I will go out for a while okay. Stay with aunt Ana here. I'll be quick." Then she kissed my forehead and went out.

"Aunt Ana, what is happwening?" I looked up at aunt Ana for some answers.

She just looked down at me and carry me in her arms. I guess she also do not know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>_

I rushed to enter the restaurant but I was shocked when Natsume came out from the door. He didn't gave me a look or at least a glimpse, did he saw me? Did he notice me at all? His eyes gleam nothing but dull and dead. This is the first time I've seen him so lifeless.

I became more worried now for Mikan and this is also the first time I felt pity for Natsume. I didn't spoke anything to him I just make way for him. I looked back at Ruka, his face also showed worry for his bestfriend. He went towards Natsume but when he saw him so out of this world, he just let him passed through the car. He didn't do anything or talk to Natsume, he just followed the lifeless man to the car and let him drive it. I hope they'll be safe on their way home, especially in Natsume's state.

"I really knew that this will gonna happen sooner or later. I just didnt expect that it would be this soon. We just came back to this country..." I can't help it but to let out my worries right this moment.

I paced back and forth… that moron finally found where Mikan is and he even went here. He didn't go to confront and talk to me about what he discovered, I believed he knew I own this place and I'm responsible for Mikan's whereabouts but still he neglects me. He took up the risk that already lines up beforehand. As I look at him earlier, I had a hint that things went disaster..he failed from taking back Mikan. I wondered how everything went through earlier, how did she handled Natsume that makes him look lifeless and how did she managed herself from seeing Natsume. How did… how is Yoichi! Damn that dummy! Did he already knew he had a son? Did he saw Yoichi?

After their encounter, I saw Mikan with Yoichi and Ana in the kitchen. She doesn't speak. Ana was cooking a hot soup for her while Yoichi sat silently beside her mother. Yoichi's eyes swelled from crying, poor little star. Then we went home after Ana relayed to me what really happened. I'm so worried now... Now that he has somewhere to begin. I don't want to let everything happen again. I need to take her away again.

"I think you should come with me next week on my next meeting with the investors out of town. You can take a vacation there. You and Yoichi... "I told her as we arrived at their apartment.

Mikan is not saying anything. She just sniff and sniff after crying a lot.

"But for now let's find somewhere where that Natsume will not reach you. For sure he will follow you everywhere... He will investigate about Yoichi and he will learn where to find our little star. He may stalk you anywhere you go. I don't want anything to happen with the two of you." I told her as I form a plan of escape... planning how we can escape from Natsume's shadow.

Yoichi is sleeping soundly on the couch. He got tired of all the drama earlier this evening. Poor little child. Mikan should better be wise. I turned to her as I saw her pick another tissue.

"Mikan. Tell me, what is your plan now? "I walked towards her and sat beside her on the couch fronting our sleeping child. I waited patiently for her reply.

"Crying over that bastard is no good. So stop crying now, you look very ugly." I tried to comfort her with the usual stuff.

She sniffed and brushed her eyes. I got the hairbrush from my handbag and started to brush her hair like I used to at times like this, after she's a little sober. I brushed her smooth brunette hair again and again. Then, I noticed her silence.

"Are you ok now?" I tied her hair in a neat ponytail.

"Hotaru, I wanted to stay" She said it plain and simple. Did I heard her right? She wanted to stay here?

"Wait, Mikan." I got up and pulled her by the shoulders to face me.

"You wanted to stay here? Where did your brain go? That's ridiculous. Do you know what you are saying?" I left her on the couch and moved a bit farther, looking at her entirely.

"Yes I wanted to stay. You heard me right Hotaru." she said it softly, looking down on her hands like she's guilty of something.

"I can't believe your saying that after all that happened...after all what you've gone through, not to mention having labored a child without his father." Her decision is the stupidest things I've ever heard.

"I know. I know... "She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"No. maybe you don't know. I cared for you Mikan. I wanted to be sure that you will not go back to your past. It's all in the past now. Move on Mikan. I am here for you. I've always been here. It is also difficult for me." I'm starting to get piss off, as I didn't like what she said.

"Please understand me. I know it's all in the past now... but don't you see? All that is happening now is leading me to him. We tried to escape but maybe this is fate." She looks at me with pleaded eyes.

"Mikan! Can you hear yourself?" I really can't believe that after everything, she is ready to forgive him?

"I'm so sorry, Hotaru. But please understand me…" She stood up to me and hugged me.

"I know you've been with me through everything. You sacrificed a lot for me...and without you I would not be here. But I still love him. Trust me… I tried to erase him from my mind. I tried to remove him from my heart but his love has already grown deep into my soul that no matter how I tried it is very hard. Maybe, fate is trying to give me the chance to complete our family. In my heart, I wanted what's the best for Yoichi, so I want to give him another chance." I can no longer understand what she meant.

"You still love him? After all, what he had done to you?" I'm repeating what she said as I confirmed it, maybe I heard her wrong or I'm becoming deaf due to my angriness reaching its boiling point.

"It's for Yoichi's sake that I want to give him another chance" She inhaled and exhaled deeply, It was like been forcedly spoken but she meant it with courage.

"Do you still process in your mind everything you say to me? Give him another chance? Stop joking around Mikan, Giving him another chance will gonna put you and Yoichi into the highest possible risk that I can think!" I'm filling up with so much rage with her decision, it will waste everything we sacrificed to be here and with that stupidest decision, everything fall will down.

"I- I believe-" She look at me as her eyes are starting to pour tears. I can see her broken state as she speaks with trembling lips. She looks so vulnerable and fragile.

"What if you have given him another chance, then what's next? A happy ever after ending? He is a married man Mikan! He has a legal wife! They are a married couple and the world knows it. Do you understand it? Or you are so dumb to understand that you might be his mistress! Do you want the world to recognize you as a mistress? Are you prepared to ruin your life and dignity? " I point out the risk she may face if she will go back to Natsume, that possibility will gonna ruin their peaceful living.

"We can stay as friends and-" her eyes looks tired from crying but still she continues, I want to hug her tight as she looks so painful, she looks a patient suffering from illness.

"What about Yoichi? What if he will be recognized as a bastard's son while her mother is a mistress? Do you know how big the impact is it for Yoichi? He will suffer from humiliation with such an age! Even though we know the truth that you are the first, but that's a different story now, Mikan. You are the past and she is the present. If you say friends, you will look belittled to the media or paparazzi. No secrets can be kept forever. I don't understand you. If you really want the best for Yoichi, you should make him stay away from that kind of man." I look sternly at her, I know she knows that I'm indeed angry with her stupid decision. She hug me again, with less force.

"Please Hotaru! Please understand me... I need it now!" I unclutched her hands from embracing me.

"I'm always been understanding to you Mikan but you are so dumb. You really don't learn your lesson. You're an idiot! I've always been taking care of you ever since and this is what everything comes down to?!"I screamed in anger and walked out, feeling some tears coming out.

After all the drama, all the heartache, i can't believe her. I just wanted to protect her from everything that's hurting her. What if it will happen again? What about me? When will she learn to take care of herself? So I can be reunited with my love? She's not the only one hurting. I too...

* * *

><p>A morning should begin with harmoniously fresh feeling and all out positive vibes. It should be full of delightful laughter's and peaceful mind. But no matter how it should be, not every morning might be lovely as it is.<p>

Inside the Hyuuga Main Company, The CEO's room is surrounded with a fury atmosphere, very dangerous aura engulfing every corner of the room. It was like crossing this path will directly lead you to death. No one passes in front of the door as they can hear the thundering shouts and whimper of cries. It was like a hell bound was build. All employees are aware of this scandalous scene, Hearing their bosses' voice inside makes them wobble and scared.

The father and son, the owner and the heir bickering fights is the main attraction early in the morning, just like a tiger and lion on wild forest fighting for their own survival and domination. No calls are on the line as the secretary unplugged the phone line, interrupting this war might leave them jobless for sure. No one dared to step inside for reports. As how the loud racket and commotion inside contradicts the situation outside, it was quite like a haunted cemetery, no one tries to make a single sound. All are frozen in their seats while others were gawk where they are standing.

"Do you even realize what you did? Natsume!" The man in business suit threw the folded paper that he's holding up and it landed on the floor near Natsume's feet it was almost crumpled.

"What a disgrace you are! How can you do this to our family? I never raised you in this family to taint every letter of the Hyuuga name!" His voice is full of rage that will make all your hair strands stand up.

"You never failed to give shame to our Family name. We are respected in ages, generation by generation! We are known entirely in this country and outside. I'm putting this surname above all and in just a blink of an eye! You-" his face shows nothing but disappointment. Every word he speaks weighs how deep is his wrath.

All these shouts and blames are coming from Kounji Hyuuga, Natsume's father, 47 years old standing at 5'11 ft. tall and currently the CEO and Owner of all Hyuuga's businesses. He often stays at the mansion and does all the office work there like monitoring and evaluating all the reports while the rest of the works are done by Natsume. He has dark black midnight colored hair that slicked on his left side. He has a roman-shaped nose and perfect lips, still has the well-maintained body built that can knock out several men although he may be on his 40's but he looks like 30's much younger than his age. His dark green eyes glint with flushing fire of ire and dismay. The room is filled with his sonorous husky voice that makes every bone in every part of the body chills of its intensity retort.

"You called me early in this morning to hear you sermon? And what nonsense are you talking about?" Natsume responded with irritation.

"You do not know what you did yet? Just doing what you want in the night and have fun? Then why don't you see it for yourself."

Natsume is standing two meters away from the table and he bent down to pick what was thrown on the floor. His right hand didn't hesitate for picking it up. He moved fast from getting it on floor as he heard the last part of the sentence, his face instantly flash hatred.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

I'm still mourning from last night's wrecked happenings, I can't believe it. I saw her, I talked to her, I held her, I kissed her and all I thought I can get her back, she will be mine after that…but, I was rejected. I failed.

All I want right now is to take a break, take a rest for a while. Summon everything from last night's failure. I feel like my heart was stabbed fiercely. I can feel a different kind of pain that's more than the hurt I felt when I left her on our anniversary day. It's more than I can imagine, I feel like dying… I feel dead.

I want to stay at my room and sulk for the entire day, Drink liquor till I can reach my limit. I want to scream, I want to punch or hit something or someone till I cannot feel this pain anymore. I want to be alone like I always used to be.

But No! No break for me because this old man woke me up with his call to meet him this morning! I want to decline it, to reject and him and rebel from everything, I don't wanna go here, I don't even want to see someone but his voice is different from usual, he was angry! He's freaking mad!

I haven't said anything from the first step I took as I entered here, I haven't uttered at least a single word and here he goes, he's exploding with anger, he's shouting and scolding me. Damn! I feel irritated. I'm not a kid anymore to be treated like this.

"You do not know what you did yet? Just doing what you want in the night and have fun? Then why don't you see it for yourself."

Have Fun? Fun? FUN! Damn! Being rejected, is fun? I was jilted by my Mikan. I feel like dying, this pain I'm in now, I do not know how I can surpass this. Does he think I went out there and enjoy the entire fucking night! My heart squeezes from this deep pain. I want her so much and I want her by my side again. But I failed from taking her back, he didn't even answered my question, she's with a kid and that Monkey Tsubasa, How will I react with this? Just reverse what I'm thinking and makes everything fun from the beginning?

I feel my blood rushing up with its boiling point. He never tries to understand my feelings at all, He never considered my situation. If it wasn't his deeds and if he never dared to make plan for my future maybe this time, I live with happiness and love with Mikan. Because of him, my life is empty again. No life might blossom again. Because of him I'm suffering. Because of him, Mikan is already gone in my life. Because of him, Mikan despises me for leaving her, for breaking my promises, for letting her wait this long, for marrying a slut. Because of him, my own father, he ruined my bright future with my beloved.

I bent down to pick the folded paper, it's a Newspaper. I stood up and unfolded it. My eyes grew wider, I was shocked to see the front page. I frequently appeared in front page of a newspaper and the written article was all about positive and good perceptions about my status but this one is something different, I didn't expect it would be this scandalous, it is a picture of me and Tsubasa in hand to hand combat, it almost covered half of the page and below the picture was Mikan and that little kid whose crying in her arms.

"NATSUME HYUUGA FIGHTING OVER A SINGLE MOTHER" the headline was all capitalized. My teeth greeted, who ever took this photo and wrote this article, he will never gonna see the morning. Does he need to put Mikan's photo and wrote something unpleasant to her?

"Now tell me, You didn't knew this. We are Hyuuga! The world sees every move we take!" He shouted loud as I can sense the angriness in it.

"I did all to stop that from distributing! Do you understand? I looked for the publisher and who ever took that photo, returned and retrieved all to stop it from spreading! I paid them more than they can imagine for your recklessness, Natsume!"

My fist crumpled the newspaper that I'm holding. How dare them took the photos of Mikan and published it. It was like an explosion of nuclear bomb if this article will totally spread. That night, I'd never thought about this, because I was totally occupied on how will I get her back again and I was blinded by seeing her with that Tsubasa. She didn't answer me about that kid too. I'm so frustrated. Paparazzi would be my least priority that time.

"You shameless man! If you can't value our name then how can you be a Hyuuga? Hyuuga that can control the world! Just a little mistake, at least one mistake it will turn to be your lost." I looked at my father who is walking towards me, his fist is hardly closed and his eyes gleam nothing but rage. Does he plan to hit me? Then let him be! His coming nearer and nearer, he lifted his fist to attack me, but.

"Ohh Nooo… Father…. Please don't hit my Natsume" Mother of all birds! Why is this slut here? She stepped in the middle but she's facing my father. Her both hands were placed at my Father's chest.

"No…. father…. Pleaseeeee" Is she crying or flirting? But I can see her tears hanging on her fake eye lashes. Hats off for the best actress.

"You! Move away!" I held Luna's shoulder and pushed her to the side, but she move faster and cling on my arm like a tarsier and still sobbing.

"Shut up Natsume! You have your wife! For goodness sake you are a married man. And flirting at night with a single mother! Is she some prostitute? Is she a begger? Is she- "

I moved my pace infront of him and grabbed his collar. I can take all the insults he can throw on me, but how dare him insult Mikan! In front of me! How dare him call her with those disgusting title, I bet those would better for the Luna.

"Because of you! I'm like this! Because of you we are suffering! Don't you ever insult her! leave her alone!" He removed my hands from grabbing him and he walk to his table and sit on his chair.

"Natsume…. I'm your wife, just look only at me… you must leave your interest from another woman, specially that Mikan. Just look and love me… I lov-" I felt Luna's hand petting my back and heard her sniffs and she did some breaking in her voice, I guess acting must on her field.

"Father! I never wanted this from the start! It was almost three years that I begged you! I pleaded to end the engagement and the marriage! But no, you didn't give me a chance to defend myself. Mikan, she's the one for me from the start up until now and not this Luna Koizumi!" Both of my fist landed loud and hard on his table.

"You didn't even lend me an ear! Hear me out! I firmly opposed on your decision! Till now, I still can't accept this! Why father? Why won't you say anything about your reason! I told before I have someone special to whom, I want to spend my eternity. But you… you never considered my feelings " I forcely closed my eyes, trying to control my rage towards him.

"There's no reason at all. Forget about that woman and love your own wife. " I heard him replied.

"My heart belongs to Mikan, only her. My Mikan" I looked at him sternly.

"Your Mikan Sakura, huh. She's worthless, she's no good for you, she's just No body, just a commoner" I looked at his face, how could he talk like this. Even a tiny sympathy for me, he cannot even spare to me.

"Dearest father is right my darling Natsume. She's worthless" After her cries and sniffs, she can changed mood as quickly like this. I bet she can win an award for best actress. I hate her gut and how she make herself pitiful, she even dared to put fuel to this fire.

"Just focus your love to Luna, she's better than that commoner. Everything you will ever want is in Luna. " he said and I could see his eyes were cold as ice.

"Can you hear what you're talking about? Do you think I'm interested with this slut? And focus my love to this? Mikan is better and the best! How many times I told you, I'm against on it!" I'm bursting with fire, I had enough with this game.

"I will forgive you and forget what you did Natsume. Just do not go near to that peasant Mikan ever again, I know deep inside you…. You love me…." luna walked in front of me and caress my face.

"Don't order me around, Slut! It was all clear from the beginning that I'm against our marriage. I don't even see you as an attractive woman. You're uglier than a pig" I pushed her again and she fell on her knees.

"What are you doing with your wife! You must treat her with compassion and love " he sternly look at me.

"What do you know about love? Do you still feel it?" I retort him firmly.

I knew that what I did last night came out to be a big trouble to my family, to our family name. My action was from my own will. I will accept all the consequences for my reckless action and I don't care if I'll be in the frontpage of all Japan's newspaper but I will never forgive them for putting Mikan's name too.

I'm sick from all what they are saying. Putting Mikan down with their insults in unforgiving. Forcing myself to like the slut is never in my vocabulary, My heart is just one and it only belongs to her. My love for Mikan will always be here inside of me. I've waited for three years and now that I found her I will never gonna give her up.

When my mother died, he also changed. The father figure I look up when I was a small kid already faded away. Now, in front of me is not my father anymore. A monster, cold hearted… a demon. He will control and manipulate you. He never listens to everyone's pain and suffering. He doesn't even care If he stepped on someone's feeling. He's a selfish man, only cares for himself only.

I keep asking him the reason behind my forced marriage but every time I do it, he will just ignore me and change the topic. Till when will I gonna endure it? But waiting for his answer is not my priority right now, it might be at my list but in the least.

"I want a divorce, father." I said at him with my authoritative voice.

"No! No! No! No! No! I won't gonna allow it! You are mine! No divorce for us! Father please do not agree with Natsume… Father…." Luna said crying as she hugged me from behind. I removed her arms that chains me.

"I will not endure it Natsume, I love you so much, I'll do everything for you, just say what you want and I'll give it but not a divorce… Father please do not agree with him…" Luna hands covered her face, saying this with cries makes her look so vulnerable, so pitiful.

"No Divorce, you will spend your every last day till eternity with your wife. Not with a single mother, not with a commoner." He said with emotionless face.

"As what I said, my eternity will be spend with Mikan and not with this slut. If you don't have anything to say I'll take my leave" I step backward and turn my back on him, ready for my leave.

"Are you blind? Natsume! She has a son! She has her own family! She has-"

"You don't know anything! I let you control me once, I let you once to manipulate my future but this time you will never gonna get in my way. Her life now, whatever happened to her, that's for me to find out" I turned to him as I replied him almost shouting.

"Don't force me to take my own action" He smirked at me, He's testing me right now. Does he think he hold the last card. I will not gonna give up.

"Dare me! Father! I have no intention for losing it. I'll fight till the end. I will protect her even if it will cost my life" Even if he is my father, I will never gonna let down my guard. I know he can do anything but that's not for me to lose hope and surrender.

"I never thought I raised a hero, If you step out in this room without taking back what you said. Don't blame me if anything will happen. " he evilly smirked as his eyes show nothing but cold expression.

"I will protect her, because I love her more than anything" I mean it, I will protect her.

I will never gonna do the same mistake as before. When I never took a step to stand up against him. When I never fought what was mine. When I followed every order he asked. When I was a fool to be scared of fighting back. But things won't never be the same as before, especially now that I found her. I will still ask forgiveness. I will still gonna make her mine no matter what it takes.

"Natsume…. Don't leave me… I will never gonna let you go. You are mine. And like what father said, I, myself will take my action also if it means necessary. I'll do things you might dislike. So please do not leave me" Luna went in front of me with her two arms sideward, blocking my way.

"Get out my way, You said you will do anything for me, maybe just kill your fucking self" I passed through her and I didn't look back whether she fell or not.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her, I promise you and I might also forget I have a father." I told him without looking back, never had a chance to see his reaction to hear whatever his response. I open the door and went outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>_

"Why did you call me here at your secret house, Natsume?" As I looked at Koko's I know he had a goodtime last night.

"Please make it fast Natsume, you know I left my angel at my house… she might wake up without me at her side… she might get wild." As he told me with a goofy smile.

"For bloody hell Koko, you live three blocks away here. Listen, I called you, I want you to investigate that Kid." Ruka is right, he is head over heels for the first time with that Permy. Koko took out a pocket sized steno notebook and a pen.

"Whose kid?" he's writing down what I was talking. He asked me with one raise eyebrow.

"The one I helped last time at the park. Yoichi... he's name is Yoichi… Find everything about him... He called Mikan… Mama" I looked at him who is seriously writing down notes.

"Mama…Mikan… Mama…. whaaaaaaaatttttt!" I almost jump at my seat, Damn this freak, why does he need to shout.

"Damn, don't shout you're adding to my headache. As soon as possible Koko, I need results within this week, or tomorrow" I need to find it out first, I need answers… who is that kid… did she married someone? Is that kid was Tsubasa son? Damn!

"I know how important it is for you, Nat... don't worry, I'll work faster as before… Just leave it to me. I'll just contact you. I'm in a hurry, I gotta go. Bye" He got a serious expression and I can see determination in his eyes… I'm hoping Koko… I need a result…. As soon as possible.

As I lay my back on my bed, No work for today, I already called my secretary, I'll taking my break now… as I closed my eyes, I can't still erase what happened last night… how I was happy for that little reunited moments with Mikan… How I saw her onstage, how beautiful she was, Before and now… Her smell… her soft lips that I hunger for ages… her fragile body… her angelic voice…

When I saw that kid run on her arms and called her Mama… the way she looks at me… the way she talked to me… her actions contradicts how her eyes sees me… I can still feel, she still love me… but neither of my questions was answered… everything was a flashback and the feeling digs the depth of my pain… I felt a hot liquid coming out from my eyes… and I felt tired and my eyelids are heavy… for this moment, I felt useless… I felt hopeless… but no one will gonna give a hand on me, it just me on this fight alone… and giving up is never in my genre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luna's POV<strong>_

Shit that Mikan! I promise I will gonna bury her alive. I need to calm myself first before driving my pink Ferrari F60. I woke up early to come here and give my perfect acting, as I look at my pocket mirror, My mascara is starting to run down. I look messy , my entire make-up is ruined but I guess it's all worth it. That kounji Hyuuga bit my acting, he's on my side now. But Natsume, Don't just ignore me Natsume, don't just ignore me as you do to your father.

I'm a koizumi, I've warned you before, Natsume. I would consider taking dark actions if it's necessary. Koizumi would get anything they want, even getting our hands dirty. I took out my phone and search on my contacts.

"It's me Luna" I needed to execute my next plan, so wasting of time will not gonna help me at all.

"Luna? Who's luna? Why are you calling to my boyfriend? What-" ohh some bitches lost her direction.

"ohh Bitch! Just give your phone to-" what an annoying bitch! Is she up on interrogating me?

"Hey sweety, sorry just doin' something here, why did you call?" thankfully he answered it, it will lessen my headache.

"ohh you didn't told me you had a girlfriend now. Did he already fired you?" Maybe a doggie needs some pussy, now and then. But I need first to know his status and confirm it.

"I'm just playing sweety… hmmm yeah, I guess he fired me." He replied calm and cool.

"Well, I'm paying you more than he offered you. So that's not a loss for you, right. I just called you, for another plan." Ohh I wanna see how you will grieve again Natsume. I told you, that I love you and I will do everything, why don't just accept my feelings for you… Now it's the time for cleaning some trash on my way.

"The other one, you've told me? Okay I got it." He replied.

"Okay… if you will succeed on it, well I'm lonely maybe you can make me feel happy…" giving some flicker always makes him excite, but he's great on bed he can satisfy me. I spent every night alone and lonely, graving for my husband but I'm waiting for nothing. I know it won't last too long, now that my plan will be excecuted.

"As you wish sweety, it's a pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^<strong>

**Chapter IX is on the process ^^,**

* * *

><p><strong>Anilissa : <em>Thanks! for the reviewed ^^,<em>**

**chikuura: _We are happy that you liked it ^^,_**

**apitatoor : _Wow, you really great! We are happy that it reached you and the impacts are all unexpected to us. That Chapter VII, is one of my favorite. I'm waiting so long to make it, because yesterday is where all started at. We got some idea on your some suggestion ^_^. Hope you enjoyed and like this chapter._**

**Lunar x princess : _Sorry for the delay and Thank you for your reviewed... ^_^_**

**the road to the stars : _We're so glad that the emotions of chapter VII reached you. ^_^_**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : _We're still planning on how luna will end it this story, happy or sad. Maybe it will depends on the flow hehehe ^^,_**

**XNatsumeXMikanX :_ Thanks for the reviewed ! hehehehe, hope you like it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? Don't forget to drop some ReviewsSuggestions ^_^**


	9. Chapter IX : Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter VIX is finally finished (02-24-15)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**We are very pleased to all the readers who do not get tired to support us and our story, we are happy that everyone enjoying it. Giving your reviews/comments/suggestions always makes us happy and it give us more energy for ourselves to make it more better, and hope best too, so that we can make you guys happy.**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Credits to our Beta Reader Miss Wendy402 ^_^ Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice Characters but MarSette own the plot and story :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ruka's POV<em>**

"Okay, these colors produce a good combination for the new hospital building, but I want something cooler for the interior of the new hospital. I want you guys to..."

"Excuse me sir, you have a phone call." My secretary interrupted our meeting.

"Can you please say that I'm in the middle of a meeting here. Didn't I tell you not to disturb me during a meeting?" I always instructed her not to interrupt me at times like this. Phew... I don't want to get stressed, so I just talked to her calmly.

"But sir..." She stopped when I turned my head towards her direction. She looked very disarmed and a little scared? Scared of what? Of whom?

"Speak...who is it?" I said to her impatiently.

"She said she's Miss Imai and she would find a way to fire me if she cannot talk to you now."

"What?!" I was shocked and surprised by this sudden news. My adrenaline rushed; I was not able to orient my new secretary about her. I was busy with other matters. I hope she was not offended. But why did she call my office and not to my own mobile phone?

I turned to my hired team of interior designers and cleared my throat.

"Okay, okay. Let's cut the meeting short. Give me the new designs later in the afternoon. Dismiss."

The team knew what it meant, so they just packed up their things. I'm glad they understood how important she is to me.

I turned back to my secretary who was waiting for my instruction. "Did you tell her to wait for me?"

"No sir, but she is just waiting on the line"

"Okay, thank you."

I walked quickly towards my office, my secretary trying to keep up to my pace and a little bit confused at this urgency. She opened the two doors for me and I saw the telephone on my polished mahogany desk. I sat down on my swivel chair and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" She answered back. I felt that she was not in her usual state. Normally, she would be mad when I kept her waiting but she seems calm today. I stood up and walked around trying to calm my nerves.

"Hotaru? Uhm...What...What can I do for you?" My heart was beating fast. I really missed her voice.

"Ruka...I... Uhm...I need to see you."

Huh? Did something happen to her? I leaned back against my desk with my two feet crossing each other.

"Sure, sure…But, why did you not call me on my cell?"

"I forgot to bring my phone." My Hotaru forgot her cellphone? That's something new and I sense that there is something really wrong going on.

"Oh, that's okay. You want to eat something later?" I tried to sound enthusiastic for her, to try and lift up her mood even a little.

"Just meet me this evening at Nano. I don't feel like going somewhere."

"Okay. That's fine with me. I hope you are doing okay. See you later this evening," I paused for a while. "I missed you."

There I said it. What the heck. I can't contain myself. My heart was still beating fast, waiting for her reply. She was unable to reply immediately, like she digesting what I just said.

"Ah... See you later."

She ended the call without saying anything more. Just like that, we will be seeing each other again. I put down the receiver. I can't believe she called me. I was paralyzed in my seat. I searched for my secretary and I saw her doing the same routine while I'm here, floating on cloud nine. I looked around me, everything is the same as it was, but I felt lighter and I can't help but smile. I didn't notice my secretary approaching me with a cup of coffee, which I usually take before lunch.

"Sir…?" Maybe the secretary noticed my spacing out, and I was awoken by her voice. She was about to say something again, but...

"Would you mind canceling my appointments for the whole afternoon? I will be back tomorrow."

"What about the interior designs' proposal?"

"Tell them to put their outputs on my desk and I will review them later at home. Send me the copies and..." I looked at the cup she's holding. "You can have that." I smiled at her. "And by the way, I forgot to tell you. If Miss Imai calls again, tell me immediately. Don't be afraid even if I'm in the middle of a meeting. She is an important person to me, understood? Okay." I smiled again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hotaru's POV<em>**

I can't believe it, I walked out from her. I don't want to hurt her...but that dummy really upset me and I was not able to sleep well. What was she thinking? It's okay for me, but I don't think she is prepared for what might happen next. I don't want to see her in that state again because it's painful for me too. It's even more painful because we have Yoichi, but...

It's also good for Yoichi, to realize that he has a father, to know that he is also normal, like the other children, but...I don't know. I just sighed. I don't know where to begin my thoughts or how to put them in order.

I watched the digital clock on my bedside table. It says 5:15 in the morning; I woke up 45 minutes earlier than the alarmed time. No wonder it's still a little dark even when my curtains were partly parted. I rolled over on my back and pushed the blankets down. I'm very particular on my time but I'm not sleepy anymore. Oh well... I think I'll use this time for reviewing the new facility I added at Nano. I got up from bed and decided to get ready. I was with no appetite so I don't think I can eat... hmm. Maybe a cup of coffee would be enough to get me going. I picked my all-around remote control and clicked the button towards the curtains and they all parted to the sides. I had a nice view up here, so I want a clear picture.

The sky is in a beautiful huge canvas of different colors. Looking at them drove away my worries for a while. Then, I moved towards the bathroom. I clicked the remote again and then the faucet was on, filling the bathtub with warm water. While it was filling up, I went to the kitchen, picking the cup in the cupboard as I moved towards the coffee machine. I smelled the aroma. I allowed myself to feel the warm, sweet scent of it. As I closed my eyes, my mind suddenly flew towards Ruka. I was surprised. What!? Oh holy cow, I opened my eyes immediately... What was that? Hmm... Ruka. Ruka, the only person I can turn to at times like this. I miss him so much. But I need to be tough. I need to be strong. Never mind him... I finished my coffee and dipped in the tub.

After the bath, I put on pair of denim jeans and a white hanging blouse with matching boots. I checked the time on my wrist watch. It's already 5 minutes past 6 am. Hmm... I looked at the glass window of my room, the sun is starting to rise up. I clicked the remote and the curtains fell back to its place. Then, I moved out to the parking lot, towards my car and drove off to Nano.

I'm glad I went out early; I saw the sky change its color. I thought of Ruka again. Would it be okay if I talk to him again, or rather not? I erased the thought of him on my mind.

Upon arriving at Nano at exactly 7:15 am, I checked on the new equipment. I still have enough time before everyone arrives at 8 am sharp and the Nano is closed until 9 am. Okay, good. We can try it today. I tried to busy myself, so I would not think about Mikan... or about Ruka, who annoyingly pops into my head. Before 8 am, I was finished. I waited for Anna, she is always the first to arrive. After a while, as expected, she came in.

"Hey! Good morning! Why are you early today? I was not expecting your visit until later in the evening. How was Mikan?" Anna was surprised. I usually call beforehand when I visit because I didn't want to ruin my planned schedule for the week.

"I installed this new equipment, as you can see. A more improved way of taking orders. This is the old iPod we have and this is the new one. The new one displays the menu, plus, when clicked, sends an automatic signal in our receiver in the kitchen, so that you won't have to go to the kitchen after taking orders. This way, we can save more time." I explained to her how the system works and demonstrated how to operate it, so I can go now.

"Okay. I get it now. Wow. This can really help us. Uh...How was Mikan?" She insisted again.

"She is doing fine. I think she doesn't need me anymore." I carried my handbag and went out the door.

I walked out again. I did not mean my action, but that idiot! Stupid dummy! What did she tell me? She still loves him after all this time. Dummy! You thought I didn't know. I hope Yoichi is okay, I thought as I went to my car which was parked in front where he asked me to. I went inside the car and leaned my head on the steering wheel. I'm tired and I don't know what to do next. I know I have to talk to Mikan sooner or later, after all, we only have each other.

I started the engine and drove to my office, thinking about talking to Ruka. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to feel comforted again. Maybe I will exempt myself today from the rules. I fished for my mobile in my handbag when I reached to a stop in a crossroad. **_Where is it? Where is it?_** I stopped again. Maybe I'll just send him a message. The traffic light turns green. I set aside my handbag. Oh well, I'll just look for it when I arrive in my office.

"Where is it? Shit! Flying pigs! I forgot to bring my phone." Now who's the dummy? My mind is so busy; that's why. But maybe this is also a sign not to call him. But I really want to talk to him! I looked at my watch, it says 8:40am. My mind is really busy; then my eyes suddenly turned towards the telephone. Okay, I'll just phone him in his office but I'm not really sure if he's already there.

I walked back and forth, and finally I sat down on my chair. Okay. This will be very odd but I don't mind.

I dialed the number to his office.

**_RING. RING. RING. RING. RING._**

I shut down the call and dialed again.

**_RING. RING. RING. RING. RING._**

The phone was answered after the second ring. His secretary answered the phone.

"Good morning, may I speak with the president?"

"I'm sorry but this is the reception area. Please wait for a while; I will redirect you to the secretary's office."

I did not say anything more. I just waited.

"Good morning, the president is unavailable as of the moment."

"This is Miss Imai."

"Ah. I'm sorry Miss Imai, the president strictly instructed me not to disturb him during a meeting."

My ears suddenly felt hot. I felt irritated by the secretary. Did he get a new one? This secretary seems unaware of my relationship with Ruka.

"I insist to talk to him now. I insist. I will wait on the line. Tell him now, or I'll find a way to fire you."

There was silence on the other end.

"Please hold on for a moment Miss Imai."

That Ruka did not orient his new secretary. Goodness! I told myself not to call him. How foolish of me. I think I would just hang up, but no…Not after gathering up all my courage. No way to back out… We have to talk.

After a moment of silence.

"Hello?" There it is, the only voice I want to hear at this time. I suddenly miss him even more.

"Hello?" I answered back. I felt nervous. What? Really? Me, nervous?

"Hotaru? Uhm.. What... What can I do for you?" My heart beat unusually fast. We just talked the other day, but it was not in the way that we want to. He is also not in his usual state when we talked; maybe because I surprised him with this call. Oh, I missed him so much.

"Ruka...I... Uhm...I need to see you." There was no other way to say it to him directly. There was a pause for a moment, like he is thinking what to say to me.

"Sure, sure. But why did you not call me on my cell?" He really is surprised.

"I forgot to bring my phone." I said in my monotone voice. This rarely happens in my entire life. I'm always organized. I guess this is what it really means to be a human.

"Oh, that's okay. You want to eat something later?" I heard a little excitement in this voice.

"Just meet me this evening at Nano. I don't feel like going somewhere."

"Okay. That's fine with me. I hope you are doing okay. See you later this evening." He paused for a moment..."I missed you." Aw, He really knows when to say the right thing at the right moment.

Deep inside I wanted to hear those words. I wanted to say it too, but I don't want to get him so excited.

"Ah... See you later." **_I missed you too_,** I said in my mind.

I put down the phone and looked at my watch again. We're going to see each other later. The thought of it made me smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan's POV<em>**

One by one, I'm checking everything on my grocery list, making sure I didn't miss anything before starting on the engine. I bought our weekly supplies, including the ingredients for dinner later, which is lasagna, one of Yoichi's favorite. I also bought Yoichi's favorite fresh fruit: sweet and delicious strawberries. I'm checking my list versus my supplies in the grocery bag. When I'm sure that all are complete, I took out my phone from my handbag to check the time; I hope I have a little more time. I want to see my baby, secretly doing stuff at the school.

"2:10pm… I hope there's no traffic." I'm on my way to pick up my baby. As I look again at the time, I realized that it was almost two days since I last saw and spoke to Hotaru.

I didn't go to work for two days now. I only contacted Anna and gave her the alibi that I'm not feeling well, but the truth is, I do not know how to face Hotaru. We had a fight; a serious one. I know that she was just concerned about me and I know how Yoichi is dear to her. Hotaru sacrificed many things for my sake and when she told me to go with her again, I know she meant to hide again, but if I accept it, she will sacrifice everything again. Three years is enough for us, enough of hiding…enough of escaping…enough of more sacrificing. I also want her to make up with what she left behind years ago, and that was her relationship with Ruka. I want them to reunite and build their fallen relationship, just as how I want to reconcile with mine. I know how she deeply loves Ruka, and I want her to be happy again. I understand that she doesn't like me to return to the lifeless Mikan like before…and so do I.

I already learned something from the past: those terrifying nightmare lessons and from that moment on, I promised myself that it will never happen ever again. I also told Hotaru that I want to give Natsume another chance. I know that he has a wife now and I know where I should stand in his place, but actually, I'm not prepared to face him and tell him about Yoichi…that we have a son. I, myself, don't know either. How to take the first step and confront him. I won't go to him, not yet, and tell him directly about Yoichi…I just can't. I'll let fate decide it, let fate take its chance for us.

Seeing him that night was a bomb for me. I never thought of it nor did I ever imagine it. My mind went blank and the shock traveled throughout my entire body. The way he looked at me, his eyes showed pure love, happiness, passion, but I also saw pain and confusion, how he reacted about our meeting which I couldn't help myself but breakdown for him. When he kissed me… I pushed him away, but later on I gave in, I can't resist him at all and how I longed for him. I missed everything about him: his face, his voice, the way he looks at me, his scent, his hugs and kisses. I missed everything. When I saw him, a part of me felt the fierce pain of his abandonment and a part of me felt bliss because I saw him once again.

Friend. Yes…We can be friends. We can still be friends. Maybe, I can manage to be friends with him. I will just put limitations with my feelings towards him and always keep it in mind that he already has a wife... Maybe I am also fooling myself, but there is no other way for me. My baby, Yoichi; being a mother, I know that he want to ask me about it the other night. I can see it through his eyes but I was so selfish, I didn't even gave him an explanation. It was almost two days now that I always caught him staring at me, and after some time, he will just run and hug me tight. My poor baby… I already made up my mind that I will tell him about his father later; about Natsume.

I started my Lexus ES 350; leaving the parking lot. I turned on my radio for some music, well I needed some relaxation or else I'll go crazy at what's happening with my life now. My driving is slow, as I used to do, because I always have a baby on board. I don't care if some cars keep on honking their horns because honestly speaking, I'm like a turtle on the road. I looked at my rear-view mirror, and observed that behind me was a tailing black car. Is this car the same as the one I saw earlier when I left my apartment to do my grocery? Is this car following me or this car is going on the same direction as me?

The black car stopped, almost nine meters away from Alice Academy gate. Oh, my bad! Maybe he has someone to pick up at this school too. I ignored the bad thought for this black car. I entered the gate and drove directly to the parking area. I turned off the engine and checked the time once again. I still have 15 minutes; maybe Yoichi is doing some stuff or busy playing. I picked up my handbag and I got out from my car. There are still few cars around here; maybe it will be filled later as the school hour ends.

I walked in a moderate speed. As I reached his classroom, I peeked in the window to see him at the end of the row…sleeping. My baby is sleeping. Oh goodness! I feel nervous now; is he sick? Is he not feeling well? He is sleeping faced down the table with his two arms couching his face. Some of his classmates were playing while the others were busy drawing, and I couldn't find his teacher, Nonoko, as well. Maybe I can sneak inside and go to my baby Yoichi. What a nice timing I got there. As I was about to make a step inside, my sight was suddenly greeted by an alluring sweet scent of a fresh bouquet of red roses.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I hold these flowers just for you." Then, Tsubasa beamed out from the bouquet of red roses he was holding up, with a lovely, lively smile. I never expected him to be here at school, so I was a little shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Tsu-Tsubasa…Wha- I-" I uttered his name unconsciously because I was taken back from his surprise, my mind was filled about my son when Tsubasa came popping out of nowhere.

"Wait—Wait- Mikan, relax…Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Oh! You really surprised me there, Tsubasa…What are you doing here?" I asked him as I regained my composure.

"Well actually…Can I have a word with you?" His face reflects seriousness and worry. Is there something bothering him?

I looked once again at my son's state; he was still sleeping…I'm really worried about him; I want to touch him. I looked back at Tsubasa and I wondered if there's really something important he needed to talk to me about, and if he came over here just for that.

"Uhm…Give me a minute…I'll just-" My priority now is my son before anything else, so I guess I'll check on Yoichi's state first and then we can have the chat later on.

"Please, Mikan. It will not take long…" He cut me off. He looked persistent and I can hear his voice shake; it really gets me curious with his pleading words. I find his actions a little bit odd.

"Well… I really need to-" I need to make things clear to him first, that I really need to go to my son while Nonoko is out, because parents are not allowed inside while it is still school time.

"Mikan! Tsubasa!" I turned around to find Nonoko, walking towards us while waving her right hand.

"Hey guys! I'm so sorry if I'm not here when you arrived…Well, I just got an emergency phone call at the faculty office…" She told us as she reached us.

"Oh! Nonoko…Thank goodness you're here already…What happened to Yoichi? Is he sleeping or is he not feeling well? I never saw him like that before, so I got worried about him…" I asked Nonoko. I know that she already knew about Yoichi's situation.

"Mikan, he's fine. He's a good and healthy kid. Well, truth to be told, he really wants to go home. He said that… he wanted to see you because there is something bothering him… Actually, Mikan, your son is above average; sometimes I'm moved on how he talks or thinks…Your son is a genius, and I wonder if he is a two year old; he acts like a six or seven years old, so mature." Nonoko said while slowly nodding her head.

"What a relief… I was really worried that he might be sick or not feeling well… Thanks Nonoko… I'm seeing the same for him that he kind of a mature kid but actually, I want him to enjoy his childhood, so I'm not bothering myself about it… I'm sure that he inherited those genius genes from his father." I confessed to her. Well, actually, Natsume really a genius. No wonder; like father like son. What a relief for me, hearing that my son is not sick and all is well. I knew it; the night before keeps bothering his young mind… poor son… I feel like a bad mother now… hurting my own son… hiding the truth.

"Mikan… I'm glad Yoichi is fine… So, Can you spare me some of your time now?" Tsubasa asked as he let out a tender smile.

"Okay… let's talk over there." I pointed out a vacant bench that's facing in front of Yoichi's room. He nodded and headed first to the vacant bench. So that when Yoichi comes out, he can see me immediately.

"Nonoko, please tell Yoichi that I'm already here. I just need to have a talk with Tsubasa." I informed Nonoko.

"No problem, Mikan… We still have 10 minutes before class ends." Nonoko said before entering the classroom. I take my steps towards Tsubasa and he is still smiling endlessly. What a happy type of person he is.

"Mikan… Please accept these flowers. Sorry, I almost forgot to give it earlier." As I reached Tsubasa, he stood up and handed me the bouquet of red roses and showed me his happy smile.

"Why? Is there some occasion? It's not even my birthday yet." I chuckled a bit as I received the flowers. Well, I'm not used to this kind of stuff from anyone, only Natsume did this to me before. I sat down, assuring that there is still some space between us.

"Should there always be a reason for giving flowers to my junior? Well, actually, I wanted to ask for apology…. I'm really, really, really sorry for messing up and interfering last time." He said. I looked at him, and he was really sorry because his eyes gleams with regret and sorrow.

"It's not your fault… It happened so fast… everything was unexpected." I replied him, giving him a little smile.

"I feel so bad about it… I'm sorry I was a jerk and ruined your reunion with Natsume… I saw you crying and I don't know what to do, I can't help but get him out from your sight. My instinct felt that he had hurt you…" He explained.

"It's okay, Tsubasa… It's just that the situation turned out to be so cruel, that at times, it makes me cry and breakdown for a while." I told him. As much as possible, I wanted to keep the truth.

"Did he hurt you? Why were you crying at that time? Did he do such terrible things to you? Mikan… I'm still your senior and your friend, I'm just here… ready to lend you all ears and hands…" Tsubasa is so kind and sweet. He didn't change at all, same as the Tsubasa before. I can feel the concern he's giving right now and I know how persistent he is as of the moment.

"I'm grateful of your kindness, Tsubasa. I'm glad that I have you as one of my friends. About last time, Natsume and I…maybe we just had a little misunderstanding…" When trials are in your way, it feels better when you know you have a friend who is ready to help you, who is ready to save you, who will not abandon and leave you behind.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry to intrude your personal life, but I know there's still a deep reason for your tears. I can help you, I want to help you." He looked at me with concern. I wanted to make up things on my own. I wanted to fight this challenge alone. I would never allow more sacrifices from my friends. I will not carry it anymore, if another destruction will be done.

"For almost three years…I only relied my problems on my best friend. She helped me with everything…sacrificed and destruction was taken… Tsubasa, for now, I want to solve everything with my own hands and with my own ability…" I told him sincerely.

"I understand, Mikan. But, I still have one question. Please tell me the truth. Is Natsume the real father of Yoichi?" How did he know? What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? I'm not prepared to tell anyone yet. Did last times chaos give him this kind of idea? Well, maybe. How can he not guess it, since I'm not the type of woman who had a lot of relationships.

I looked at Tsubasa, and he's looking back at me, waiting for my reply. I was taken aback from his question; it came out from nowhere and it did surprise me... but I had a feeling that there would come a time when curiosity will strike him. I looked at him through his eyes. I could see how determined he is to know everything. I believe he will not stop here, until he knows the truth, until answers will be heard.

I closed my eyes and I looked down. Do I really have to tell him? Is this the right time for a confession? Tsubasa is among my dearest friends and I trust him but…but I feel that this is not the right time. Maybe next time I can tell him everything...I hope he will understand my situation. I should also prepare myself later, because I have decided that I will confess to Yoichi. It should be him first, before anyone. I could not stand his behavior anymore in these past few days; it bothers me to death and I really feel guilty. When I see him with eagerness to question me but getting tongue-tied and keeping it unspoken, I feel hurt inside. He's trying his best to understand me, as he knows how it caused me so much pain about his father. It was such a shameful act of mine and I feel pity for myself. Hopefully, I can stand strong later, I can tell him everything and I can face him already. I hope I can ease all his worries and I hope that I could bring up the smile… the beautiful smile he has…

"Tsubasa… I'm sorry that I-" It's about time I told him that I can't confess everything to him yet, but I was cut off by Yoichi's voice that startled me a little.

"Mama? Why do you have fawers? Is thwat old ape your boyfwiend?" Yoichi standing one meter away from us, with one raised eyebrow and his arms are folded at his chest.

Is this my son or my father? I want to let out my laugh but still I held it inside. I feel like a teenager that was caught in an act by my father. His adorable and cute face makes some kind of expression of a skeptic and strict type, but hardly failed at all. I do not know what he really thinks right now, but I can feel the intensity of displeasure towards Tsubasa.

I stood up and walked to his direction. As I reached him, I bent down, leveling my face with his. He directly kissed my cheek and hugged me through my neck. After some seconds, he let go.

"Isn't it improper not to greet your Mama's friend? Say hi to Uncle Tsubasa" I said to him, while giving him a short hug.

"Hi… Uncle… Old Ape" Yoichi said with stoic face and lifeless tone.

"Let's go, Mama. Let's go home." Yoichi suddenly held my right hand and pulled me to stand up.

"Wait, baby. Mama still has something to say to uncle Tsubasa. Stay here, okay?" I held his shoulders, signaling him to stop moving and listen to what I will say. Yoichi nodded in response; he understood me.

"One minute onwy." He said seriously with his left eyebrow raised. I chuckled and kissed his forehead, before standing up and face Tsubasa.

"You heard the little big boss." I said to Tsubasa as I faced him; I knew he already heard what Yoichi said. Tsubasa only nodded in response.

"Tsubasa, I highly appreciate your concerns and how ready you are to help me out. You know that you're one dear friend to me, and how I value you a lot. But, I'm sorry I can't answer your questions yet. If you ask me why, it is because I'm not prepared and ready to tell anyone about it. It's not that I'm ashamed or something. I just want to fix everything first before letting out words to anyone. Especially to Yoichi. I want him to know everything first, before anyone. Hope you understand me." I told him, carefully choosing my words so that they will not be offensive to him and that he will definitely understand my situation.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I'm really persistent to jump in your privacy. Am I too shabby? Moving on, Mikan. Always do remember that I'm always here for you." Tsubasa replied with a gentle voice. I'm grateful that he's okay with my decision.

"Twimes up." Yoichi said, as he appeared at my side and he took my hand.

"Lastly, want to grab something to eat? Early dinner, guys?" He said while he moves a little to block the path. I looked down to Yoichi. He looked at me and squeezes my hand he's holding up. He's sending the message that he does not agree to Tsubasa's offer.

"That is so sweet of you, Tsubasa. But we already have a to-do-list for dinner." I said to him and gave him my apologetic smile.

"Is that so? Maybe next time will do." He said while tapping Yoichi's head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for that and thank you again for the flowers. But, we need to go now. Take care." I gave him a smile before walking away, holding up my son's hand.

"Wait Mikan! Take care on your way! Drive safely! See you soon." I turned around to see Tsubasa, waving his hand while sending his goodbye to us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsume's POV<em>**

I'm not a stalker, but damn! I feel right now that I am one! I wore rectangular glasses and a baseball cap partnered with a black shirt and jeans. What a freaking life for me. It's almost thirty minutes since I arrived here at Alice Academy School. Sitting is really tiring work from here, I can feel my butt already burning. I moved a little backwards, assuring that my back touches my seat and I rested my head. My sight never left the big golden gate that I can almost count all the cars that entered and exited the school gate. I parked my car at the other side of the road.

I already received Koko's result, regarding the investigation that I asked him to conduct. I'm very grateful that it didn't reach for a long time or maybe a week. He did a very well done job which sufficed the reward, plus, I also included some bonus or an extra pay which I believe he deserved from all the years we worked together.

**_Flashback_**

POSITIVE! It is POSITIVE. I read the result for three times now, as I couldn't believe myself for what I'm seeing and reading. My heart felt the warmth and joy, I felt so much happiness that I know my eyes are starting to fill with hot sensation of tears.

I stood up and walked towards my glass window. I looked outside, but seeing only some blank spaces. I couldn't focus anymore; I do not know what to do either. I flipped every page, just a little more time, I could memorize all that's written here. Damn! I never thought happiness can lead me like this! I never felt these mixed emotions before until now; never in my entire life.

I inhaled and exhaled as I stayed for minutes like this, trying to regain my composure. I paced to my table and sat on my swivel chair. I'm still looking at the papers and I consciously let out a smile. A smile that was buried and hidden for how many years.

"**_Congratulations, Nat! I can't believe it, you're the first daddy in the group. I'm happy for you." _**I lift my head from looking at the papers to see Koko, sitting in front of me with a free, goofy smile. He lifts his glass filled with wine in a cheer manner.

"**_Thanks Koko. Indeed, I'm so happy now. I can't believe it as well and I do not know how to control my emotions now." _**I told him honestly while I slowly shook my head.

"**_Now you know the truth. I believe you have a valid reason to talk to Mikan and make-up with her, you have the right. Besides, it's not about her at all, it's about your family…Family." _**Koko's right. It's not only Mikan anymore, we have a son. We can have our own family now.

"**_Knowing the truth will add a deep inspiration to pursue your fight, Natsume. I know, since the beginning, you wouldn't give up on her. I'll cheer and support you all the way, until you can complete your family, until you can get back what you had lost." _**I looked at Koko and he was right. It will be a big reason to never give up on her, especially the night before, when she rejected me.

"**_What do you plan to do now?" _**He asked me.

"**_I just want to have a proper talk with Mikan." _**I gave her so much pain and I don't want to make a move where she will hate me even more. I opened my drawer and took out a white envelope.

"**_Take this, Koko. I added some bonus." _**Whether it will be a success or failure, I had the payment for all his works and I tripled it with a bonus. I handed the envelope to him and he opened it.

"**_Wow! More than what I had expected. It's too much, but why?" _**I looked at his expression and I could see that he was surprised, but at the same time, he was confused.

"**_For all the hard work and for all the positive results, but if you don't like it, I can take it-" _**I honestly said to him but the last part was not true, where he cuts me off.

"**_Hep! Hep! Hep! Thanks for the concern. I'm good with it. Hey, Nat! Just don't forget to introduce us to your son and I wish you good luck." _**He counteracted me, seriously? I haven't even met him again and introduce myself properly as a father to my son yet. Well, it's not only me who's excited for it, too.

**_End of Flashback_**

So, my son is studying here, Alice Academy. I wonder if a running three year old can already go to school. It's an elite school and I salute Mikan for making all the efforts and hard work for our son. Hotaru Imai, though she blocked every move I made, I still owe her a lot. She supported Mikan and Yoichi, financially and emotionally. She even sacrificed her relationship with my best friend. I'll assure to pay her back, in any means she asks.

The Ueno Park is one of the most memorable place in my life, where I met Mikan and now Yoichi, our son. Fate works unexpectedly, sometimes it gives happiness, sometimes it gives miseries and sometimes it gives chances.

I remember the first time I met Yoichi. I was impressed on how he acted in front of me, where he felt like he was already more than his age. A responsible child, he doesn't like to give hassle to anyone. His annoyed and irritated looks, when he was blocked by some fan girls. His stoic and expressionless cute face, where I know he got from me. Looking at his gestures and features, I know it resembles me. In such a short time of meeting him, where I felt something unexplainable, where I had given him so much attention that time, where I find him so interesting, where I looked back at myself when I was a kid before, where I felt I have met him before… and now, the answer was clear, that he and me was bounded by our blood, because he is my son.

I already saw Mikan's car enter the gate and based on my calculation, she arrived earlier by fifteen minutes; preschool classes ends earlier than the others. Hopefully, Mikan won't stay too long inside and have a chat endlessly.

Here I go again, feeling so nervous and excited. I plan to follow her car until she reaches her destination and catch my good timing. Now or never, I will never back out. I will talk to her about our son and about us.

I snapped out as I saw some cars were starting to take their exit. I looked at the time to find that school hours just ended. I started my car and waited for her to come out. There were lots of white cars, but I was nailed to look for a Lexus ES 350. I was alerted when I saw her car's bumper.

"Don't panic, relax." I told myself to stay calm.

She is driving slowly; that's my Mikan. She really makes sure our son is safe but as she slowly passes the exit of the school's gate, just a few meters away, I saw in a flash, a black car driving by Mikan's side, hitting it very hard. I looked at the black car in the distance and I noticed that is doesn't have a plate number. I returned my sight on Mikan's car which twirled in a fast speed and flew hard and meters away towards the school fence wall. I suddenly felt numb and my knees were shaking, I stopped to breath for a moment and my eyes widened in horror from what I saw. Everything happened in just a blink of an eye. I can see blood oozing out from the broken car window, the hood of the car was crushed as well as the sides. Adrenaline was splashed on my sanity and I regained myself.

"Mikan! Yoichi! No! Damn!" I drove straight at them. I'm just at the other side but I do not know how I was able to pass the road with such a busy highway. In a second, I'm standing beside the car and I can see what's inside. Mikan and Yoichi, both of them, unconscious, bathing in their own blood. I panicked as I do not know what to do. I successfully opened the door at Mikan's side. I can see a lot of blood… everywhere.

"Damn! Don't just fucking watch! Call an ambulance! Somebody call an ambulance!" I shouted at people that passed by, some were surrounding us. Are they first watching and gossiping at what happened before helping us? Damn! I looked to the other side, my son's head was crushed to the side, the impact of hit the car hard and I don't know if I would really glad that he was intact in his seat due to his seat belt, because my little child was pinned to the side of the wall with only the crumpled side of the car shielding him from more damage. I felt furious and frustrated at the same time. I wanted to go to Yoichi's side but I cannot. Where is the ambulance?! I looked back at Mikan. I wanted to touch her, but I'm afraid I might dislocate her bones. I can see some of the impact that hit Mikan. I kneeled down and hugged her side.

Those happy and exciting moments where it gave me another era in life, knowing about my son and how I planed to confront Mikan was suddenly snatched by this cruel fate. Do I really need to suffer and feel this misery my entire life? Am I fated to be wasted and feel the pain and hurt? I looked at Mikan and our son. I didn't want to believe that they were gone. Please, good Lord from the Heavens above, don't take them away from me yet. Please. I don't want to believe I lost them both. I don't care if my face is wet because of my bursting tears. I don't care if my disguise will be reveal, I don't care at all. Their helpless state is the most important to me now, and how or who planned to do this to them and to me. I would like to believe that this is some kind of accident but I have a hunch. Whoever wanted to get them killed will surely pay. I'll do everything I can to find the culprit. I'll do everything to seek justice for my precious and important people in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Anilissa : <em>Wow! Thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter!<em>**

**the road to the stars : _We cannot reveal yet... We still have loads of ideas for it ^^,_**

**apitatoor : _Sis thanks for your long review! Sorry that we made the previous chapter so depressing and I know... this one too. Did you like this chapter? I hope so... __^_^_**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : _Thanks sis for the review ^^, _**

**chikuura: _Thanks for the review! We are glad that you like the drama scene. We are very sorry for Yoichi T.T_**

**Lunar x princess : _Yeah maybe she is..._**

**XNatsumeXMikanX :****_Yes! Natsume already find out about his son but sadly, no talks between him and Mikan... Hope you like this chapter. ^^,_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? Don't forget to drop some ReviewsSuggestions ^_^**


	10. Chapter X : Our clandestine enemy

**Chapter X is finally finished (03-18-15)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3**

**We are very pleased to all the readers who do not get tired to support us and our story, we are happy that everyone enjoying it. Giving your reviews/comments/suggestions always makes us happy and it give us more energy for ourselves to make it more better, and hope best too, so that we can make you guys happy.**

**For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,**

**Credits to our Beta Reader Miss Wendy402 ^_^ Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice Characters but MarSette own the plot and story :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hotaru's POV<em>**

"Hello?" I said to a strange caller. Who might this be? I was not expecting a call from anyone. I was shuffling through some clothes when my phone rang. I thought of trying new fashion styles for my meeting with Ruka later in the evening. It's been a long time since I took the time to care about my appearance. I smiled to myself for feeling such excitement again, but...

"Wait, what? Mikan and...?"

"Miss Mikan Sakura and a child named Yoichi were rushed to the hospital a few minutes earlier. A man named Natsume brought them in and instructed us to call you with this number..." Said the woman on the other end of the line.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Where is this hospital?"

"St. Luke's International Hospital"

"Alright. Thank you so much." I clicked my phone shut and a woman, who waited for me to turn off my phone call, approached me with a trendy burgundy top. It looks interesting, but I don't want to waste a single minute.

"Madam, would you like to try this? This has not yet circulated in stores, but we..."

I was not able to respond to her anymore. All of my thoughts were full of Mikan and Yoichi. Now, I felt guilty for the way I behaved last time. I immediately left the store. Oh, goodness. I hope nothing major happened. My knees felt wobbly against the concrete floor as I made my way towards the escalator. There are quite a lot of shoppers today and I'm still on the 5th floor; I'm starting to be more anxious.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, please." My shopping bags made it difficult for me to move around from floor to floor, and it just added to my anxiousness even more.

At last, I'm on the second floor. Oh shit! So reckless! I just bumped into a guy as I mounted the escalator down to the first floor, and my shopping bags fell down a few steps.

"Sorry. My fault." We accidentally said in chorus as he picked some of the bags.

"Ruka?"

"Hotaru?"

We were both surprised. What are the odds?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ruka's POV<em>**

Hmm. What should I buy for her? Clothes? She has a lot of those. Jewelries? Hmm…I bought her a necklace last time. I want something uncommon. I was thinking hard as I walked from one store to another, hoping to find some ideas or inspiration on what kind of gift I would buy. I wanted this night to be special for both of us, though I sensed a bothered and unusual Hotaru earlier. Suddenly, my phone rings. Oh, it's from Natsume.

"Yes, Natsume? What's the good news?" I said in a cheerful voice. I couldn't wait to talk to him about Hotaru's surprise call earlier, but I have to hear him out first.

"What? You are in a hospital? What happened to you, are you alright?"

I listened to him earnestly. What bad news. Why now? My talk would have to wait later. For now, Natsume needs me. Mikan and her child got into a car accident.

"Oh, God. I'm coming now." I shut the phone off and went straight towards the escalator. I'm glad I'm still on the second floor; I can get out immediately, especially with the crowd here, but the sad part was that I was not able to buy Hotaru any presents. It's okay. I know she would understand.

I walked faster now. As I was about to set foot on the escalator, a woman just bumped onto me. She was obviously in a rush, and her things fell down the steps.

"Sorry. My fault." We said at the same time. I helped pick up her things, and when I handed her the shopping bags...

"Hotaru?"

"Ruka?"

Oh. How lucky can I get?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. This was such a coincidence…or more like fate, if I could permit myself to say. She just looked at me like she wanted to cry, and that's the least I wanted to see right now. She also looked different than the last time I saw her. Then, it hit me; maybe she also got the bad news.

"It's okay, Hotaru. Everything will be okay. Here, let me carry these." I decided to carry all her bags, so she could move around easily. I was expecting refusal, but I'm glad she just let me. She looked intently at me again, and then looked straight ahead. We quietly walked side by side, until we reach the exit towards the parking lot.

"Here." I handed her the bags as she opened the door of her car. She reached for them and threw them inside the car. Before she stepped inside, she hugged me very tightly and kissed me on the lips. Wow. I longed for that kiss so much. I hugged her and kissed her back. We remained entangled together for a while, and I let go. I thought that this is not the right time for this. We can catch up later.

"I missed you, Ruka. This is not how I wanted for us to meet, but now that you are here, I can't hide these feelings anymore. After all that happened to me lately, you are my only refuge." I saw tears in her eyes, but she wiped them before they flowed out of her eyes.

"I missed you too, Hotaru. You know that I will always be here for you. Be strong." I kissed her forehead. "Come now, Mikan is waiting for you. We can take a ride in my car if you want. You look like you can't focus right now, I'm worried for you." I waited for her response. I think she is weighing her options.

"Okay. I think it's better for me to come along with you. You are right, I feel a little messy right now. I don't want to add any more trouble."

She locked her car and I ushered her towards my car, then we drove to the hospital. We really need a lot of time to catch up with the things that happened to us before. Seeing her in this state, I felt worried. She is like a little child; she looks vulnerable and sensitive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsume's POV<em>**

I did not plan for our family reunion to end this way; in a hospital with Mikan badly bruised and my son in a critical condition. I wanted to assure them that everything will be okay and that I am here with them. As I am sitting here with Mikan, clutching her hand against mine and waiting for her to wake up, my mind flew back to the accident earlier.

I cannot forget that fast car running into Mikan and Yoichi, the blood in my hands as I try to remove Mikan inside the car or Yoichi pinned against the car and the wall. It all happened in front of my eyes, but I was far away from them. I have never felt so much fear in my life other than now. I don't want to lose them, my love and my child…my son.

I remember myself screaming help for them and also screaming in fear that I might not have another chance, that I might not be able to amend. I want to change my life for the better, and give them what they deserve. I want to correct my mistakes. I want to live with them, to live with my family. It was my dream; it was our shared dream...me and Mikan.

All of those regrets, hopes and dreams were running in circles inside my mind as I followed the ambulance to the hospital, as the doctors and nurses rushed to our aid upon arrival. Everything happened fast, like everyone was moving on autopilot, while I was struggling to keep up to their pace. We transferred from room to room. When the nurse asked if I was the father of the child, I did not hesitate anymore, without a care if they will find no documents connecting me to the child. I was restless, running here to there. I did not call anyone except Ruka and I bet Hotaru is coming to the hospital anytime now.

I looked outside the window. The sun has already set and I have not eaten anything yet. I'm too tired to move. It's all so unreal. One day it was so normal, and now this. I need to call Koko about this. I want to know as soon as possible who the culprit is. I will take note of it. I was thinking hard when there was a soft knock on the door. I got up to open the door. It was Ruka... Ruka and Hotaru? They arrived together? I was surprised. I am expecting a conversation with Ruka about this later, but for now, I just let them in.

"Is Mikan okay?" Hotaru was the first to speak. She came closer to examine Mikan's face and condition. Even if we had some conflict, now is not the time to bring that up.

"Yes, Mikan is okay now. Some head injuries, but thank God there were no serious damages done. There are some cuts and bruises, but other than that, she is fine."

"Oh my poor Mikan." Tears flowed from her eyes. I looked away from them and towards Ruka. It makes my heart soften, seeing Hotaru this way. I've always seen her in her weird state, or in her wicked state. This is a new experience to me; sharing this sad and difficult moment with Hotaru, who has not forgiven me yet after all these years.

"Are you okay, Natsume? Sorry, I don't know what else to say." Ruka said. I'm glad for that interruption.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Though my looks gave me away.

"Where is Yoichi?" Hotaru sounded even more vulnerable at the mention of Yoichi's name.

Now that is a hard question.

"The doctors have done some surgery and they are transferred him to the ICU. I do not know what the findings are, but I trust these doctors. I have faith that everything will be fine for my son. They would not allow me inside, so I decided to stay here with Mikan. This is all too hard for me." I noticed Hotaru flinch when I said the word 'son.' There was tension in the air, but I don't want to fight anymore; I have no more energy to do this now, and I can feel that she is also not in the mood to fight me now.

"So, you already found out everything?" Hotaru stated, reading the thoughts in my mind.

"Yes." I simply stated. Ruka moved around to where Hotaru was and put his arm over her shoulders.

"When I learned about Mikan having a child, I immediately moved fast to get information. Yoichi was the answer to everything. Today was actually the day when I will talk to Mikan about our situation, because I want to make a new start for us." I pretended to clear my throat so I would not sound unusual.

"And then this happened." There, I ended my sentence. I looked for the nearest chair in the room to sit down. I don't want to break down in front of these two, narrating what is happening inside me. I buried my face in my hands.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Okay. I'm good now. I held my head up again and saw a very wonderful picture in front of me.

Ruka embraced Hotaru in a very gentle way, brushing her hair with his fingertips while she was sobbing on his chest. The two of them make a really good couple. They complement each other's personalities. I felt another stab of guilt in my heart. Their relationship was also sacrificed because of my wrong decision. How can I ever bring back everything that was lost?

"Ho—Hotaru?"

It's Mikan's voice. She's awake now. I walked slowly towards her but the wicked Hotaru blocked my way. She bent down to hug Mikan.

"Idiot Mikan! You always make people around you worry." Hotaru said between her sobs.

"Hotaru…my body hurts." I heard Mikan reply weakly. Oh damn that culprit! I will never forgive the bastard for all that he or she has done to Mikan and Yoichi.

"Mikan…Oh, Mikan! I'm glad you're awake now." Hotaru continued hugging Mikan; I don't know if Hotaru's giving her full strength, I hope not. I looked at Ruka and I can see his eyes glittering with joy. I'm also happy and excited now that my Mikan is already awake from her slumber.

"I'm sorry…sorry about last time." Hotaru asked for an apology. What? Did they have a fight? I never heard this thing before, wherein Hotaru will apologize to Mikan. This must be very serious, and I hope I'm not included in their fight.

"I'm sorry too, Hotaru." Mikan said while her eyes were closed, her head placed above Hotaru's right shoulder. I moved aside nearer to Ruka, making my view clearer. I can fully see Mikan now.

"Shh, Mikan. Does your body really hurt? Wait, I'll call a doc-" Hotaru withdraw from the embrace and she held Mikan's hands. My breath stopped suddenly as I saw Mikan's reaction. Her eyes dilating with tears and full of terror.

"My son! My son! It's Yoichi! He's bathing in his own blood. I don't know what to do. I-" Mikan releases Hotaru's hand and she gripped both of Hotaru's arms. Hotaru winced a little from the pressure of Mikan's fingers.

She's crying like a child now. She's pale and full of bruises, low energy levels and her voice trembling. She's very weak.

"Where is my son? Where is Yoichi? Hotaru?" Her voice is searching; it cuts like a knife. She's hurting and I feel tortured hearing her plead. I want to run to her side and hug her. I want to comfort her and I know she didn't noticed me yet; I bet Ruka too. My Mikan…My tangerine.

"He will be okay, Mikan. Stop crying now, you're still in the recovering stage." Hotaru's voice is comforting, she didn't even remove Mikan's gripping.

"Are you hungry?" Hotaru asked.

"No…I—I want to see my son…Please, let me see him…Please, let me see him." Mikan is ignoring Hotaru. She shakes her head. Her voice is begging, she is crying and that makes it more emotional.

I closed my eyes for a moment. I don't want to see a Mikan like this. It makes me weaker…and it hurts a lot. I felt my eyes warm up and I know if I haven't closed my eyes, tears will stream down my face. I can't control my emotions anymore. If she will beg again, it will break me down. I slowly took my steps towards her.

"Mikan…It's me, Natsume." I said to her, before Hotaru opened up her mouth and give her a chance to speak again. I was here the entire time and I believe I deserve some of her time too.

She turned her head on me and she dropped Hotaru's arms.

Crimson orbs collided with hazel orbs. It leaves us a minute of silence. We just stared each other, like lost souls. Her eyes showed nothing but deep hurt and full of terror, and after a moment, her reactions change to bewilderment in seeing me.

Hotaru moved back to Ruka's side that gave me full access of the space.

"Na—Natsume? Why are-" She asked, stuttering. I guess I surprised her now. She didn't blink nor move, she looks like she saw some ghost.

"It doesn't even matter right now." I moved to reach her hands and held them gently. Her hands are cold, like ice. She seemed uncomfortable with my actions, as she tries to pull her hands back. I didn't let go of her hands, and instead, I gently squeezed them. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it lightly.

"Natsume…Help me. I want to see my son. Bring me to him, please, I'm begging you." She gripped my hands hard, her tears streaming down her beautiful face. Oh no, Mikan, don't do this to me. Please don't beg…Please don't.

"Mikan, he was out a minute ago after his surgery and was transferred to the ICU. We cannot visit him unless we can get clearance." I explained to her.

**_He's stable but still critical_**, the doctor said, and I wanted to add it, but decided against it. I don't want to make her worry more. Her grip tightens and her tears dropped on my hand.

"Surgery? Tell me, please, that he's still al—alive? Tell me he's not dead." I pulled her into my arms, I hugged her tight. I want to make her feel safe and I want to comfort her.

"He's still alive, so stop crying, Mikan." She sat still, just paralyzed from my act. Her breathing slowly turns normal. I can smell her scent above from all, intoxicating and exquisite.

We stayed like that for seconds until her arms moved to return my embrace. I smiled and tightened my embrace a little. I can no longer hear her sobs. I can no longer feel her shakiness.

"Natsume, we will be going outside for a moment, just call me if you need me. I'll buy something to eat." Ruka suddenly spoke. I almost forgot them. I released her from my embrace and I turned my head to face them. I felt the killing aura that surrounded Hotaru and her look of 'don't-you-dare-touch-her.' I glared at her, responding with 'I-know-what-I-Am-Doing.' She rolls her eyes in response. So, we still got this little game between us.

Ruka walked toward us, specifically beside Mikan's bed. I moved a little.

"Mikan, it's me, Ruka." Ruka held Mikan's right hand. "I'm very happy you're okay now…" Mikan smiled in response, a smile that isn't as bright as usual.

"Let me borrow Hotaru, okay?" Ruka said to her, as she nodded.

Ruka went to Hotaru side, placing his arms on her waist and guided her to the door, but before Ruka opened the door, Hotaru spoke without giving me a glimpse of her face.

"Natsume. Know your limitations." They vanished in front on me in a blink. What the! She never gave me a chance to retort.

As I turned to her, her gaze was set on me. Her eyes were full of emotions, which I can determine, but without happiness and without relief. I know these feelings. It isn't far from mine, but I don't have the right timing to show it right now. It will not help us.

"Hey, please don't cry. It makes me weak, so weak . Please be strong. I'm here for you, Mikan…"

"I did my all to protect him, but still this happened. I wish I'm in his state right now. Oh, please have mercy and switch me with my son. I will die if I lose him, Natsume." Her eyes started to gather tears, I don't know if she directed her words to me or if she prayed it.

"Please, don't cry…" I lifted both my hands to cup her face. Both of my thumbs slowly traced beneath her eyes, strolling and guarding, so that no tears can trespass.

"Look at me, Mikan. I promise you. I will find the culprit and we will seek justice. Nothing will happen to Yoichi. I will never permit it." She closes her eyes and nod. I make my way to her face, living an inch space. Her tears have no right on her angelic face.

"I don't need these tears now." I kissed her both eyes, one by one, slowly with care. I want to give her the comfort that she deserves now. I looked down her lips that I missed for so long.

I kissed her soft lips, I couldn't help myself anymore. Only in a fleeting seconds, just a smack. She opened her eyes, wide and shocked.

"I miss your soft, strawberry lips." I smirked to her. Oh, she didn't change at all. I hope it was a success to divert her thinking now.

"Hey! Why did you kiss me?" Was her response to my kiss. She placed her hand on her lips, covering it, securing it.

"Let me guess...because I can." I smirked once more and her eyes dilated once more. Yes, just like that, Mikan. Please don't overthink.

"We will talk Mikan. We need to have a serious talk. I have a lot to say, but not now… Is that okay?" I caressed her face with the back of my right hand and she nodded.

"Good. Are you hungry?" It's getting late, passing the afternoon and welcoming the evening folds. I looked at my wrist watch; past twenty of 6 pm. She almost slept for 3 hours.

"Not yet… My body still hurts, I want to sleep." She laid on her bed. She closed her eyes, drifting into her sleep again. I touched her face, her cheeks, then her lips, but I was stopped by her hand. She held my hand with her both hands, squeezing it and she place it above her heart.

"Don't push it too hard, we will take it slowly… I'll be here by your side." I said and I hope she heard it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan's POV<em>**

I was awakened by the buzzing sounds of people, but still, I didn't open my eyes yet. I can hear whispers… I can hear voices. I tried to listen and understand what they are talking about but I find it hard and unmanageable. I can detect voices of a man and a woman, the huskiness of the man's voice reminds me so much of Natsume and I'm sure it is him. I'm glad he chose to stay here for a while. Is he talking to someone else? Who might it be?

I tried to focus my hearing, but still, I cannot recognize the woman's voice. The discussion is vague; I wanted to comprehend everything they were firing up, but it slowly added pain to my head. **_Don't push it too hard, we will take it slowly… I'll be here by your side._**

Yes, that was what Natsume said as I woke up earlier. I should not force myself to accept and resolve to this hideous situation. I must take it slow and try to be strong for our son. I won't go further for the meantime, not now. I slowly opened my eyelids and I'm greeted by the enveloping blinding lights above me. I adjusted my vision and slowly, everything was returning in forms and colors again. I turned my sight to my side and found Natsume immediately.

"Hey." I muttered weakly, catching his attention.

Natsume stood up and walked towards me. He looked flustered, but still, he managed to let out a sweet and tender smile.

"Hi there, did we wake you up?" He stood at the edge of the bed and took my hand. He gently squeezed it. His voice is soft and full of concern.

"Not really…You didn't go home. Have you eaten already?" He must be hungry by now. I do not know the time, but I'm sure it's getting late.

"I'm fine. I wanted to watch you. I'll stay here all day. I can order take-outs." He's still squeezing my hand, it felt so warm and complete. I looked at his crimson orbs, full of concern and agony. He wanted to stay here. I know he is dead worried about Yoichi too. Both of us are worried about our son. I never expected to meet him again in this situation, never in my life.

Yoichi, our son. The demon's work and cruelty should not be experienced by him, by our son. We don't have the guarantee… guarantee of his life, guarantee that he will live. The guarantee we can hold until the end of this battle. Can he pass this painful stage and survive? Can we still have our son? As much I want to think of everything that might happen or what we should do about this. The more I tried to think, the more it added to my pain in my head.

"My head hurts." I said softly as I held my head with my other free hand. I winced because it inflicts a little strike of pain, and I do not like it. It hurts so badly.

"Don't overthink, Mikan. Let me handle this." I looked at Natsume and he held my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He closes his eyes as he lifted my hand to caress his face, like someone asking for comfort. As he opened up his eyes, his blazing crimson eyes shows nothing but determination and rage. Determination with this incident to find the head of my accident, no, rather, attempted murder. Rage of the situation and I know if he ever finds the mastermind of this little labyrinth, he will never let the opportunity to find justice slip. His goal is the apex of equity.

"I'm scared, Natsume. I'm so scared right now." I let him into my insights. Yes! I'm freaking scared right now. I'm so scared that at any moment, I might lose him, just in a blink, just in a snap.

"It will be fine. Everything will be fine. He can make it." Natsume brushes my anxiety away, and as much I know this feeling I feel, it doesn't differ from what he feels too. Natsume is scared too, scared to lose our baby.

A miracle. It is the only weapon we have right now. Deep inside me, I prayed and prayed and I hope heaven above us to shower us the miracle, the only miracle that we need most right now. A miracle to save him. A miracle for his precious life.

I know that my tears are starting to prick up and I feel Natsume's finger tips starting to caress my face, nearly under my eyes. Meeting my tears by his fingers, liberating my sadness… my fear and worry.

My strength is starting to dry up, I'm starting to give up but seeing Natsume now, fully supportive and having the fighting spirit in this battle for our son, makes me stand up once again at his side, transporting the strength through my veins, through my body, through my soul. I'm fighting with him, fighting for our Yoichi. I won't give up, I will fight. We will fight. I held back my tears. I don't want to show him these. Not in this situation. It will not help us at all.

I'm glad that Natsume is here. I can see how he loves Yoichi so much, even though he never spent time with him yet. No father and son moments. I'm happy that he didn't reject my son, I'm happy that he's giving me courage and hope for our son. I want to hug him breathlessly; I want to rest myself in his arms once again. He's looking intently at me and giving me a smile of reassurance. Ressurance that everything will be okay as he said endlessly.

"Mikan." It's from the woman whom Natsume was talking to earlier. It's now clear and kind of familiar. I moved my head to see who she is. Suddenly, a smile paints my face. I missed her, it's been so long.

"Hey sweety. It's me, Misaki Harada." I looked at her in awe. I stared at her for seconds. I'm completely surprised, but at the same time, I'm glad and happy to see her again, though I'd never expected to in this kind of situation, especially in my state now.

Misaki Harada, 27 yrs old and standing 5'8" ft. tall. Misaki's hair is carmine pink but turns strawberry color when hit by sunlight and layered. Rests just a bit below her shoulder and her bangs are split in the middle. She usually lets her hair down but eventually ties it into a neat bun at work. Her eye color is a bit inconsistent of brownish-pink as well. Her heart-shaped small face perfectly framed her duchess-shaped nose and matches her small reddish lips. She has fair skin and a slim body. In contrast to her slim features, she actually possesses great strength and resistance which makes her an asset in her field. She's a little bit of a tomboy which she is famous for, aside from her good looks. Misaki takes over the responsibility of taking care of Mikan way back college, acting like an older sister as she often does.

She reaches out her right hand on my right cheek, slowly caressing it. Once again, her act of being a sister, specifically being an elder sister to me, is one thing that I missed about her. She's standing beside Natsume and I noticed Natsume moving a little back to give Misaki space. My tears gathered warmly and I know with just a blink, these crystal-like tears will stream down my face endlessly. I got a lot of stories to tell her and I know she already has a bunch too but my voice is weary and hoarse, and I feel that my throat is dry. I looked down at my other hand which was still intertwined with Natsume's hand.

"Oh, please don't cry." Misaki kissed my forehead as my tears were starting to prick.

"I—I cannot help it. I'm glad to see you now, Misaki." I wanted to give her my radiant smile that I always had, but right this moment, it keeps me weak and weaker as time passes by. Worrying about Yoichi's state and waiting for his results makes me wobble, killing me softly.

"Oh, Mikan! Me too! It's been ages and I want to hug you so tight, but I'm afraid I can't now. I'm hoping to see you very soon but not like this. I'm so sorry. Sorry for what had happened to you and to Yoichi." Misaki cupped my face with her two hands, not so tight and not so loose. She's smiling at me and I know she's redirecting me her support for this battle.

I'm just like a car now, a car that's traveling on a rocky and endless road that's almost out of fuel.

"She's handling this investigation, Mikan." Natsume spoke. I turned to his direction and he's looking back at me, with care and tender. No stoic face, just the vulnerable expression. He never let go of my hand, and he squeezes it again and again. Misaki moved back a little as I know she felt Natsume's discomfort with his position.

I'm a out-of-fuel car, and Natsume refilled it, gently.

"Yes, Mikan, My department assigned me and my team to investigate in this accident. I never knew that the accident was involving you and your son, not within my knowledge at all. There was a call at the department and they assigned my team for it. When I arrived at the place of the incident, that's the time I knew it that it is you and Yoichi." She walked towards the table and picked up a folder.

"I will try my best to know the truth about it, because you know and everyone knows that this is not just an ordinary accident. I will try my best to know who the culprit is, Mikan. Even if I will not sleep for a while." She said with a half-smile, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. I know she's trying to be okay in front of me and I'm very grateful for it.

"I'm grateful, Misaki, but right now, my concern is my son. Maybe I can deal with it later…I can't think of anything except for my son. Besides, I don't know if there are any witnesses." I muttered as I look at her.

"Mikan, your accident happened in the afternoon, to be exact time of the school ending hour, so obviously there are plenty of witnesses." Natsume spoke in a-matter-of-fact tone. I looked at him and tried my best to glare at him.

What a witty response for a depressed victim of an accident, I wanted to retort him, but he spoke again.

"Don't forget all the surveillance cameras…and me." What is he trying to point out? I can't think straight. What does he mean by ME? I look at him with question. He shrugged and surrendered.

"Yes, I was there, on the other side of the road. For almost thirty minutes, I was waiting for you and our son." Oh! He looks like a child confessing. I never thought he will be a stalker. I wanted to laugh out, but I'm so tired, my body hurts.

"I'm not a stalker, Mikan. It's just that…I have something to discuss with you, about our son and about us. I saw everything…I saw it with my two eyes what that bastard did to you. I will find him or her. I will use my power, and I will even use all my connections if it's necessary." His jaw clenched. His soft and gentle facial expression suddenly changed into a hard and furious one. I felt a little pang. He saw everything, and I know it must be hard on him.

"I have already taken some information from the people who witnessed the scene, and also from Natsume's side." Misaki snapped me out of the blue.

"Misaki…I wish that I were in his place right now…suffering and hurting." I felt my body tremble. I feel my body go cold. What should I do? What can I do?

"Yoichi is still young…I have lots of plans for him. I have lots of promises to him… I even-" I stopped and looked at Natsume. My poor baby, my little one now has a fifty-fifty chance for his life or dead situation. Can I exchange my life with him? If there are any damages of his internal organs, I would give mine just for his life.

He is still a baby for me, for us. He is my baby.

"I even promise myself that I will tell him about his father on that day as we shared our dinner. He longed for it." I felt warmth pouring down both cheeks, my tears were free now. Natsume stepped forward, and reached me, welcoming me in his hug.

"Am I too late for him? Natsume…I'm so sorry…I'm so-" I cried and sobbed in his arms. He tightens them and patted my back, softly with care.

"Hush…Mikan. Don't cry anymore. It's not your fault. Don't think like that, I bet Yoichi will get mad at you if you keep blaming yourself." I can't help but think like this. I'm trying to stop my sobbing. I inhaled and exhaled as Natsume freed me from his prisoning embrace, and he held my shoulder with his both hands. Looking at me sternly, warming my body with his blazing stares.

"I told you, I'm here by your side. So please, Mikan. Please, stop doing this to yourself. Be strong for Yoichi. Don't you dare ever lose hope. I've lost you both once, and I'm not going to lose both of you again." He rested his forehead on my forehead. Our lips are milimeters away from each other. I can smell coffee; brute, dark coffee against his warm breath.

"Natsume. I will." I answered him as I nodded. He moved away and turned to Misaki.

"You cannot do this alone, I will request more hands. Try to track all the surveillance cameras along the road. Misaki, I want positive results, I want to know who is behind this. Screwing up my family, the fucking bastard." Natsume hands made a fist, his back muscles clenching. He is mad, he is definitely mad.

I laid my head on the pillow, the pain lessened a bit, and closed my eyes. Natsume and Misaki are still talking softly so that I cannot hear their words again. I drifted into my debating thoughts. Family, yes…Family, I do not know how I should feel about this word. I want to rejoice inside and get wild, jump on the highest apex of euphoria. This is the word that I dreamt of for so long, a word of happiness that has no destination in our situation now.

My body paralyzed from all the pains I received. I felt like I was beaten up hard and extreme. The incident appears in my dark presence where I recall Yoichi's state before I lost my consciousness. I saw him bathing in his own blood, he was helpless and I do not know what to feel when I saw some of the car's parts prick into his sides, that serves to cover him from the ushering of his body as the car crashes.

Please, oh God, take me instead, take my life instead. I know I haven't fulfilled my motherly role yet, but as of this moment, spare his life and take mine instead…just let him live. Oh please...please.

There's a knock on the door that makes me open my eyes and make Natsume and Misaki to pause their discussion. After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed Tsubasa. He is panting and sweaty, looking like he ran a marathon. His eyes darted to Natsume, which I noticed, made him uncomfortable. Natsume was shocked but composed himself.

Tsubasa's eyes landed on Misaki, and all I can see are pale and dilated brownish-pink orbs, leaving her lips parting a little, Misaki came back from reality and flushed red as roses. Her brows met in the center and she placed both hands on her waist.

"You! What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you know that it's off limits?" I looked Misaki's furious state, ready to kill anytime.

"Hello, Misaki. Isn't it improper to greet people like that? Especially if it's your ex-lover." Tsubasa entered the room and closed the door behind him. Tsubasa looked at Natsume gave him a nod. Natsume didn't respond at all, just looking emotionless at Tsubasa. Then Tsubasa winked at me.

"Don't 'hello' me, you asshole!" Misaki almost shouted, making me jolt.

"Hey, relax, okay. Why are you so mad? We haven't seen each other for so long! Then you're cursing me already." Tsubasa pouted. Oh, they're so lovey-dovey is a sight for sore eyes, they still look like a couple. I turned to look at Natsume who gave me the expression, 'what-the-hell-these-two-doing?'

I smiled back at him and shrugged while smiling. I returned my attention to the two ex-lovers, bickering with each other.

"That's not my problem anymore. Who the hell gave you the authority to come here?" Misaki stepped forward, keeping her head high. She stopped three inches between her face and Tsubasa's face. Tsubasa face turns to a shade of red.

"I was-" Tsubasa stuttered, he looked stunned and pale. He was not able to finish his sentence because Misaki's hand clamped his lips with her right hand before she let go. Oh, my pain and weak body suddenly lit up. They are so good to watch.

"Everybody that surrounds Mikan and Yoichi are considered to be a suspect! Do you understand?" Misaki voice is scary, acting like a man.

"That's not my-" Again she clamped Tsubasa lips; poor boy. This is what I missed about them. I smiled secretly, I admire my view now. I turned to Natsume and his brow is up.

"How come you are here? You asshole! We don't need like-" Tsubasa turned to the table now, successfully shushing Misaki with his index finger.

"Shut it up, lady! Or I'll kiss your slam-bang lips." Tsubasa leans forward, leaving an inch between. Misaki's eyes widened in terror while Tsubasa smirked. I looked at Natsume who is getting bored and impatient.

"Misaki, it's alright. Let him in." I spoke up. As much I wanted to see them like this, I'm considering Natsume here, who doesn't like this scene.

"Thanks, Mikan. I'm so worried about what happened." Tsubasa sighed and turned to my direction. He said while giving me a lovely smile.

"Are you a stalker?" Misaki pointed at Tsubasa.

"Hell no! Why would I? Listen, okay. Let me clear up myself here. First and foremost, I'm not a stalker. Secondly, I'm not a suspect here, well, if you suspect me, I don't care at all." Tsubasa brought both his hands up into a surrendering gesture.

"I was at Alice Academy. Mikan and I talked about something before her accident, and she left first. It took me some time to leave too; I went to comfort room. So when I was about to go out, there was traffic in front of the gate. I stepped out my car to look at what all the commotion was about. Then I saw your car; I recognized it immediately. Remember when your car broke down last time when you're going to Yoichi's school event? So I asked the people there; they told me the ambulance name." Tsubasa narrated everything while looking intently at Misaki. Does he still love her? Oh, I hope so! I wish he does, it makes me happy just to think about it.

Oh no! Natsume's looking at me intensely with jealousy. Is he jealous? Jealous about me and Tsubasa talking? I haven't told him about this. Wait a minute! Should I tell him? Does he have the right to know about it? He'd be very unpleased of what he hears. I still gave him a smile, but his expression doesn't change at all. Oh, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga is mad.

"I got here the fastest I can. Hey are you okay? Where's Yoichi?" Tsubasa said and walked towards my side and held my hand with care.

"I'm fine, and Yoichi is still in the ICU." I replied.

"What happened with my 'take care' earlier? Flew away freely?" He's smiling now, and let go of my hand. I saw him shrug.

"Fate didn't hear it, maybe?" I replied. Yes, maybe fate didn't hear his 'take care.' Maybe fate was deaf for a moment and let this accident slip, leaving us like this. Broken and grieving, with no assurance of Yoichi's fate. How cruel…how cruel can fate be?

"Tsubasa, Mikan needs to take a rest. Come back some other time." I saw Misaki picking up her purse and some folders.

"Tsubasa." Natsume's authoritative voice echoed around the room, which makes all heads turn to him. His crimson eyes glaze of skepticism and questioning. Why is he looking like that at Tsubasa?

"Visiting time is over. Hopefully you get what I mean or do you want the securities to escort you outside?" He continued with a less interested voice, but full of warning and seriousness. He also sounds pissed off, which I know my two companions didn't notice. Why is he treating Tsubasa like an outsider? What a strange Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume, that's rude." I said and looked at Natsume who was looking back at me. He smirked victoriously. He did that on purpose. Seriously, why does his blood boil towards Tsubasa?

"It's okay, Mikan. I'll visit you tomorrow." Tsubasa said, not minding Natsume's words.

"Okay, that's enough. Move aside." Misaki walks to my bedside while pushing Tsubasa away. "I'll go now, Mikan. I'm dragging this shit outside." She kissed my forehead. I smiled and nodded.

"What's the matter with you people? You're all rude, except Mikan." Tsubasa protested on the side while Misaki rolls her eyes. Misaki walks toward the door, pulling Tsubasa's arm. Poor, battered Tsubasa.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mikan. I hope Yoichi is too. So, before they kick me out, I'll go now." Tsubasa waved his right hand while smiling before stepping outside. Misaki gave us a beautiful lady salute before closing the door. I'm still starring at the door. Wow, what a scene. I honestly missed it so much. They are great together and I hope they will reunite soon.

I turned to Natsume, I didn't notice he was talking on the phone. Was I too occupied with Tsubasa and Misaki's scene?

"Yes, Koko. You have work again. All the names I gave you. Particularly the latter. Just investigate them. I find them suspicious. Bye." After the call, he placed his phone on the table.

Natsume looks so mad and furious now. He walks straight, with big steps, to my side.

"Mikan." His husky voice travels through my spine and makes me jolt. I'm sure he has something to ask; I can see how his crimsons eyes glitter with anticipation.

"Yes?" I muttered softly.

"You and Tsubasa…Are you two a couple?" He asked me softly and my eyes widen. Oh no! Is he jealous? Is he really jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>the road to the stars: <em>We did our best to less the depressing scenes hehehe what do you think? Hope you like it!<em>**

**apitatoor : I love Yoichi, so I'm having a doubt of killing him but if it necessary then we don't have a choice. T.T. The revenge time will go either both ways and we don't know yet how to plan it but hopefully we can get some ideas to you x.x .**

** '**_Ruka & Hotaru were going to talk but get interrupted by "the call" from Natsume'.(It happened ^_^). 'I am fully sure that Luna did this unless Natsume's father stoops to low & causes this accident.I am fully sure there is more heartbreak in the coming chapters.'_

**I love your review sis! hehehehe we doing our best to reach our goal. ^_^**

**Justacreepyguest : _We are very glad to hear that. We are still rookie and still learning in this field. Thank you very much for that wonderful review. ^^,_**

**Guest : _I love your reaction ^_^. hehehe_**

**Lunar x princess :**_** Thanks for the review ^^,**_

**Ayame-hime 11d7 :**_** Thanks for the review, yes Mikan is recovering and Yoichi... I hope Yoichi too. T.T**_

**Anilissa :**_** They are still okay but I don't know until when... :X hehehe Thank you for your review.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<strong>

**Be safe guys and Godbless to all !**

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? Don't forget to drop some ReviewsSuggestions ^_^**


	11. Chapter XI : Second Chances

Chapter XI is finally finished (06-09-15)! Hope everyone will enjoy it :3 ( ' , ~ ) 3

We are very pleased to all the readers who doesn't get tired to support us. We are happy that everyone enjoying it. Giving your reviews/comments/suggestions always makes us happy and it give us more energy to make it more better, and hope best too, so that we can make you guys really really happy.

We are very sorry (My best friend and I) that it took us so long to update. I posted last month at GAKUEN ALICE FAN PAGE(Google+) that this Chapter will be posted very late, because I needed to study and review for an exam(promotion) and the result will be released maybe this Saturday, If I will pass then I will be promoted and if not, my boss told me to review again for the next exam, that will be held after 3 or 4 months by now (and by that I might stop updating until I finish my review and exam again. T.T I'm totally nervous and pressured.). Please include me in your prayers that I will pass this exam. Pleaseee... I'm begging T.T (Love you guys xoxo)

For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,

Credits to our Beta Reader Miss Wendy402 ^_^ Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice Characters but MarSette own the plot and story :3

P.S My best friend (Partner in action for this story) told me that she can't contribute for the upcoming chapters, because she is very busy at her work T.T (I don't know if she's withdrawing) but don't worry! I will... I will never stop writing for this story, I want to be with you guys until the end. (I will make some Author's Announcement regarding the result, to update you guys) :3

* * *

><p><em>I can smell the fragrance of sweet vanilla roses, and it's so familiar… so nostalgic. I know I smelled it somewhere or from someone… but I can't remember anything.<em>

**_"Where am I?"_**

_I opened my eyes. This is not the hospital. Where is Mikan?_

_I woke up in a child's bedroom, painted with light crimson and baby blue. I scanned the room and noticed toys and paper drawings pinned on the wall. My back felt the familiar warmth where my body lay; my hands roamed at my sides and I felt how this soft bed relaxes my tired body. I heard voices outside, soft and happy laughter. I stood up and wandered to the window. I put my right hand up to protect my eyes from the blinding sunlight while I peeped in through the window. I felt a little confused by a wonderful moment I witnessed._

**_"Mama look at me! I can kick the ball farther."_**_ Shouted a little boy below the front lawn, doing his best in kicking the ball straight and far, then running after it to picked it back up. His black hair bounced as he ran with a beautiful, proud smile on his face._

_I decided to go down to where the boy was. I am amazed at the interior and architectural designs that I concluded was a combination of modern and old Japanese style, with a little of the Mediterranean, less in glass and very spacious. It was a design that was suited for a big family. I never saw something like this, it was very explicit. As I went down the wooden, polished stairs, frames of pictures were displayed along the wall, and in the end of hallway was a human sized portrait of a beautiful woman, a man that stood in authority and power, along with an innocent boy that I guessed was three or four years old. It was the boy I saw downstairs._

_Who are they? Why am I here? Do I know them?_

_When I reached the front door, I stopped in my tracks and paused for minutes. I smelled something nice and familiar from the kitchen. I smelled something sweet like strawberry and cinnamon. Is someone baking cookies? Everything here is all familiar, and I can't wait to get out and ask them how I got here._

_As I opened the door, I was greeted by a warm afternoon, a very good time to play outdoors. I immediately saw the child playing with the ball. He's sweaty all over and heaving. I scanned the front lawn in search for his mother that he had called earlier._

_I looked left and right but I found her nowhere. Maybe she went inside the house before I got here. Oh well, I'd rather ask the boy than wasting my time in searching for nothing. I slowly approached the little boy._

**_"Hello, little one." _**_The boy didn't seem to hear me. He just kept on playing with the ball, trying to kick with his little feet the best he can. I believe he's doing this for his mother._

**_"Hello, boy." _**_I waved at him but he didn't seem to see me. I touched his arms then... my hands passed through. I was alarmed, so I backed away._

_I felt cold inside, my hands sweaty. What the hell happened there?_

**_"Mama!"_**_ The boy shouted while looking straight towards the house. There was his mother, with a tray of freshly baked cookies and a pitcher of lemonade. She let out a lovely smile for her son and walked to the nearby, vacant table with three chairs._

_The boy tried to catch his mother's attention again, who, at the same time, poured some juice into the glasses._

**_"Mama! Look at me! I can kick the ball very far."_**_ The little boy placed the ball on the ground as he moved backwards to gather momentum, then ran towards the ball and kicked it as far as he could. He exerted all his energy in kicking the ball. Tripping, he fell onto the ground and the ball flew towards the road._

_I ran towards the boy to lift him up but I couldn't touch him. I tried to touch the mother but I couldn't hold her either. They didn't notice me at all. My head was spinning as I glanced from the mother to the child, to the house._

_Then the mother lifted up the little boy who was crying because of the little bruise on his knee. _**_"Wait here, okay?" _**_The mother ran towards the street to pick up the ball. I watched her back as she ran without turning her head at both directions and, out of nowhere, a big truck struck the mother down._

_My heart beat fast, loud and clear. I can even hear my heartbeat and it's deafening._

"**_MAMA!"_**_ Bellowed the little boy. I was glued in my place just like the little boy. Then I saw a man coming fast from the house towards the mother. The man, I suppose, is the little boy's father. He looked so furious and worried about the mother._

"**_Kaori! Dear! Wake up! Wake up!"_**_ He tried to revive the mother but the mother was not waking up. The truck driver moved out of the truck._

_Kaori… Kaori… truck… This is familiar, she is so familiar… I know I've seen this, I know I had been here._

"**_I'm so sorry. I did not see her coming."_**_ The driver tried his best to apologize but the father doesn't seem to hear anything from him. He just held her close to him._

"**_NATSUME! Call an ambulance! Faster!"_**_ The father shouted without turning his head._

_How? How did he know my name? Suddenly, the little boy ran towards the house. Natsume? The little boy's name is Natsume?_

_Then it all hit me._

_My mother… Kaori… she died because of me. My mama._

"Natsume? Hey, Natsume?" Is that Mikan's voice? I can hear her near me.

"Wake up, Natsume! Natsume!" _Am I dreaming?_ My eyelids are heavy and closed. I had a very bad nightmare of my past. A very hideous event happened when I was a child. The past of my greatest mistake that I still carry on until now.

Why did I dream it again? Why did I reach for that darkness of my mistake once again? Why did it came again?

I want to see my light, my Mikan. I want her sunshine to reach me now, and I want her by my side every single second of the day. I know I can't run from my past and I had already condemned from the moment it happened.

"Are you okay?" Her worried, innocent face greeted me. Her cold hands touched both my cheeks. Her sweet voice turned trembly. I looked at her for minutes. Her hands moved to wipe my sweat.

"You're having a bad dream." She said as her lips touched my forehead. "You looked terrified, you were even shouting, but I couldn't understand it."

"I'm fine." I said and nodded. I looked at her hazel eyes, and I saw them pleading me to tell her what happened in my dream, but I'm not ready now.

I remember the house where I grew up in, and the last memory I had left there. It was my mother's death. I remember that house was her dream house, a house for a happy and big family, but when I grew up and reached this age, I never heard anything about it from him anymore. I want to erase that unwanted memory and give life and color for that house, and soon it can be called a home.

For all these years, now I concluded that he still blames me for her death, that I lost not only the love from a mother, but also the love from a father. I looked at her and cupped her face; she really looked wonderful in every way. I can live to stare and watch her all my life.

I gave her a long kiss; I felt her lips respond and we savored this moment. I know we have a lifetime now, and I will treasure and protect it with my life. "Mikan, I need to go somewhere…" I said between our kisses.

"Please wait for me. Please eat and rest." I stood up and kissed her once more. "I'll be back, it won't take long. I promise." She nodded and smiled for me. I kissed her forehead before I gathered my things and left her for a while. I'll be back to her and I promised her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan's POV<em>**

I sat and kept my back comfily rested on the pillows that lay behind me. Natsume brought flowers, almost every day, all fresh and alluring. When I closed my eyes to drift into sleep and when I open them to greet the morning sunshine, the flowers are always fresh, and I wonder if these flowers are not wilting because of magic? A magic that makes them fresh forever… I let a smile out, Natsume is persistent and he never gets tired bringing flowers everyday.

I felt suddenly sad because I do not know if Natsume would allow himself to leave me alone now. He said many times that he will stay… he will stay by my side. I don't understand where he needs to go. Maybe to his wife? Is Luna calling him now? Oh well, what am I thinking? He's married and I promise myself to know my place in his life.

His anxious state and his terrified reaction were very noticeable, it might be a serious reason but I won't be nosy around him. Was it about his dream? He seems to be having a nightmare before he remembered something. I hope it will not do any harm to him and I hope I can give my full support as an ex-girlfriend. Oh, let me rephrase it, as a friend to him, indeed. Things are not yet bound like before and we are here because of my son, our precious son—just for Yoichi.

He's been out for a couple of minutes and I already miss him. Should I let myself drown in this temporary bliss? Or should I keep him by my side for a while? Though, I know we can't surpass the limitations we have, I must not presume and expect anything. I snapped out of my own world from the knocks at the door. My heartbeat doubled and I felt my blood circulate quickly. Has Natsume returned already?

The door knob turned and two ladies stood there.

"Anna! Permy!" I cried in surprise. Seriously? It's unexpected. Did Hotaru already tell them about my situation? She didn't bother to call me about my two visitors. Or maybe Natsume sent them. But no, it can't be. Natsume is not close to them. Nevertheless, I'm glad and happy to see them again.

They walked inside and stood at the side of my bed, looking beautiful and stunning as always, but their eyes flickered with concern and worry.

"Mikan! Oh, Mikan! I'm was so worried!" Anna broke into a shocked face and threw herself at me for a warm hug.

"Anna, thank you." I returned her hug, just as warm and tightly as she did.

"We've been so damn freaking worried. It took us too long to come here. Hotaru won't say anything unless it was officially open." Anna's voice cracked as she spoke. I know she is holding back her emotions and would cry anytime.

"Hotaru the freak suddenly called us out of nowhere and demanded us to visit you here." Sumire said and I could see her eyes travel over my body, up and down.

"What the hell happened to you? You look… look different. You look like a mummy with all those bandages." She said with her one of her brows raised. She walked closer and reached out to the bandage on my arm and pressed it gently. "Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head. No, it doesn't hurt anymore, pressing it won't give much pain.

"These are few already. They've removed some of it yesterday. Oh, Permy, I'm glad you're here! You're worried too? That's why you came here too?"

She placed both her hands on her waist. "How many times do I need to tell you, do not call me Permy." Sumire rolled her eyes.

"I love these flowers." Sumire said as her eyes found the beautiful and stunning flowers. I looked at her, eyes shining with admiration. Anna turned her back to see the flowers too. She let a smile out and nodded.

"Thanks! I love them too." I replied honestly. I really admire the flowers that Natsume brought, it adds light and makes my day less worrisome and troublesome.

"Who gave you these flowers—" Sumire couldn't finish as Anna cut her off. I know what she wanted to ask, and thank goodness Anna saved me.

"Mikan, we brought you Howalons." Anna said, lifting the boxes up high and I smiled at them. I hope I can eat those soon.

"I miss that! It's like a century since I ate them. Please place my Howalons beside the vase." I pointed out with my index finger the table where the beautiful flowers are.

"How bad of me for not noticing it. I'm so sorry, please take a seat." Due to my excitement I forgot to ask them to sit. I was eager to touch and eat those Howalons.

I looked back again for those boxes, so many of inside. I know I can't finish it immediately and I know I will not. It's Yoichi's favorite too, and he will be happier than me to know that Howalons are waiting to be eaten here. Maybe I'll take those Howalons to his side later. He would definitely smell it and wake up immediately.

I snapped out of thinking about Yoichi's favorite Howalons as I felt 2 pair of eyes watching me intensely. I looked back at them and they knew I was miles away from here. I smiled slightly, telling them I'm fine, though I do not know if I really am. I'm trying hard to be strong now.

I looked at Anna and I remembered my responsibilities at the Nano Resto. "How's work at the kitchen, Anna? I'm so sorry that I left heavy loads on you. Especially desserts… I know—" I really wanted to apologize and I wanted them to know that I'm sincerely sorry for being carefree.

"Sweetie, don't apologize. I'm the greatest apprentice of Mikan Sakura. I can do it, I will never let you down. Trust me! Those secrets recipe and techniques you taught me, I applied it all and I'm so happy that there are no complaints—yet." Anna said with her sweetest smile.

"Please bear a little more, until I recover. I will—" I explained to her.

"Mikan, it doesn't matter now. Everyone at work wants you to recover quickly, though we really miss you a lot. I really miss Yoichi too." She said, each word from deep inside her heart. I felt it, and I'm lucky to have them. Her eyes became watery.

"That's right Mikan Sakura. That little devil who teases me unmerciful like an adult, I want him there too, at work. You must recover soon or else I will die due of losing my voice." Sumire talked with a trembling voice.

These two ladies are keeping up to hold their emotions firmly and I'm obviously affected from it. I'm not okay yet, and honestly speaking, I never will. Not until Yoichi's okay, not until I can touch him, talk to him, hear his voice, kiss him and hug him.

"I don't even have my day off, though I knew I'm the star of the stage. But still, it kills me! I can feel my beautiful voice slowly fading and cracking." Sumire complained as she rolled her eyes. I don't know if she intended to roll her eyes at me or she wanted to look up the celling to control her watery eyes.

"So what happened, Mikan? It was the day after your accident that we were informed by Hotaru. She told us that you and Yoichi… were engaged in car accident. Then there were no more follow-ups anymore." Anna said. I looked at her and she nodded. She wanted to know what happened and I believe Sumire too. I can feel her stares like daggers straight at me.

"Until this morning, she called me and demanded me come here. She told me the hospital and your room number. She didn't even go to the restaurant for almost a week straight and we didn't know what was keeping her busy." Anna added.

What's keeping Hotaru busy recently? I know exactly what it is. She's still investigating my accident; she wants to know the culprit, Hotaru and Natsume. Both of them wanted to discover the truth behind it. I always hear them saying it was a clean and a well done job.

"You better tell us what the heck happened. I was dragged here, so you owe me words of explanation, Mikan. We will be back to the restaurant afterwards. We were allowed only two hours. Spill it." Sumire demanded.

Then I knew I didn't have any other choice but to spill everything, in a fleeting way. As much as I could, I wanted to avoid the thought of it. Seeing your own son in that state was the greatest nightmare I ever had. The nightmare that I always knew was the time Natsume left me, and it was changed in a blink of an eye. My new nightmare is Yoichi's state at the accident.

"I fetched Yoichi from school. As we exited the gate and haven't reached even two meters away from the gate, we were hit by a black car. That black car kept following me the entire afternoon and the last vision I saw was… my baby… Yoichi was lifeless, bathing in his own blood." I told them while my eyes are still closed. I felt my body shake and turned cold, but suddenly turned warm because Anna hugged me in an instance.

"Oh my goodness! Mikan! What happened to him? Is he okay? Oh I hope he's—" She frantically asked me and I knew from how she spoke, that she's already in the verge of crying.

"He is still in the ICU. He survived the surgery and is bravely facing recovery." I answered back.

"Oh, thanks heaven!" I felt her breathing turn normal. She withdrew from our hug and she returned to her sit.

"Mikan, I'll tell you frankly, so open your ears and hear every word. If you find out who that bastard is, never forget me and inform me immediately. Understood?" I never noticed that Sumire walked towards me but all of a sudden, she's standing beside my bed.

"Why, Permy?" I asked her. Why would I inform her immediately? I can't understand her words and it leaves me in confusion.

"I'll fucking rip that bastard's throat and peel that bastard's skin with a Gillette and pour salt all over that bastard's body. I'll freaking kill that bastard." My eyes widened in shocked because of her confession. Is that even considered unreasonable or reasonable?

"You'll be in prison in no time, Permy." I told her while shaking in disagreement at her while my lips lifted up into a smile. I might find it serious but I want a laugh out of it.

"Mikan! That's not my problem anymore. I have my Koko to rescue me. I admit that I do miss your little devil…" She placed both her hands on my shoulder. '_My Koko.'_ That name gives sparks and twinkles to her emerald eyes. How lovely it is to see that she's deeply in love now. Though her eyes changed color as soon she released _'your little devil' _from her lips. They show nothing but worry and longing.

"Our baby… Oh I hope he'll be okay soon. I want to see him!" Anna suddenly cried and made Sumire and I turn to her direction.

After a while, Sumire turned to me with tears streaming down her face and Anna's hands covered her face. The sounds of sobs are the only things that could be heard inside of the room. I want to cry too… I felt my face hot and my eyes dry. Definitely, I want to cry too, but I don't have any tears left. My eyes are tired after all those days had passed since Natsume comforted me from my break down, and now all I can do is watch them.. Watch them break down for us, for Yoichi.

"Hey, please don't cry, both of you." Finally my voice came out, broken yet soft. I held Sumire's right hand with both my hands and squeezed it gently.

"I can't help it… I'm treating him as my son too, and the days I spent with him are treasures, Mikan. He's extraordinary, he's peculiar and he will be the only Yoichi for me. I want to see him, Mikan." Anna walked towards me and placed both her hands above mine. Now all our hands—the three of us—are sharing another's warmth and comfort.

"I want to see him too! Can we go and see him?" Sumire added.

"I'm sorry guys, you can't see him for now. There's restriction, the assigned investigator won't allow having any visitors for Yoichi." I told them while I'm looking down at our united hands, still not breaking contact.

"Why? We're not allowed? Do we fucking look like murderers? Gosh! My beauty!" Sumire protested as a reply, she unconsciously removed her hands from the contact.

"Hey Permy! Stop swearing or I'll cut your beautiful long nails with scissors." Anna turned to her with a warning voice that made us shiver. Her threats are very scary. I felt the atmosphere change, no more sobs and tension.

"Is that so, Mikan? When will the day be to open that restriction for us? For non-relative visitors?" Anna turned to me and asked. She gave her sweetest smile and I know she's already okay.

"I don't know yet, but I'll ring you up when it happens." I told them, jumping my attention to the both of them and they nodded in response.

"You sure do… I'll use bathroom." Sumire added and made her way to the bathroom.

I'm glad they visited me and I have someone to spend the rest of the day. I don't know what time Natsume would be back, and if he doesn't show up anymore, along with Anna and Sumire, I will be leaving too. I'll be left alone here and I rather spend my night at Yoichi's side than spending my night alone.

Anna narrated everything on what happened to her in the restaurant, since the day I left crying in Hotaru's arm because of Natsume's sudden appearance. I found her story enjoyable since she was so jolly and lively for almost an hour. She made me giggle and laugh. She showed so many expressions, making it more interesting. How she handled herself in the kitchen, making our signature dessert. She knew that she can't make the exact taste that I could but she has the confidence that her work is not far from mine, and I believe her because she loves what she's doing. She also included how the kitchen has been so quiet without me and it made everybody in our station very gloomy. She is also wondering what her professional job is: an assistant pastry chef, or a comedian. She's not stopping to make everybody laugh and alive inside, and I must thank her for all the efforts. I must also thank everybody at work who kept worrying about me and praying for both my safety and for Yoichi's.

Anna also confessed that she is dating, and it gave me a big surprise to know that it was Natsume's secretary, Yuu Tobita. She said they had a little conversation in the charity event, and got each other's contact numbers and email. It's rare for Anna to talk about boys in her life, telling me everything about her soon-to-be-boyfriend and that she's planning to answer his long wooing, and later, at their candle light dinner. It makes me happy and glad that she considered me someone she can trust and share this memorable part of her life. We laughed and giggled many times like a high school teenage girl.

Sumire has never been away from our conversations, and she joined us in our craziest narrations. She also laughed hard as she countered Anna with her nonsense declarations of words. Sumire complained about work since I left the restaurant because of stressful events that includes Natsume and my little fight with Hotaru. When Anna started telling us about her love life, Sumire's reactions was out of the world. Her eyes lit up while shining and shimmering splendidly, her cheeks turned crimson. She is definitely in love like Anna. She told us, she's already packing her stuff for moving into her boyfriend's place. She mentioned Koko as the name of her boyfriend and he is working as an agent. Koko's name sounds really familiar, and I wonder if it's the same Koko, that's working under Natsume, who he brought the other day here.

Seeing them happy makes my heart swell in bliss and grateful that at last, they are truly in love and are definitely serious about this. The seconds turned into minutes and minutes into an hour. We didn't notice the time pass so fast. We enjoyed how this conversation flowed very smoothly and satisfied on our individual part. They were here for almost an hour and a half and I can feel like they might stay longer than expected. I hope Hotaru won't scold them and get mad for staying this long. They said they have two hours only, and maybe Hotaru would allow us to extend the given time. I picked up my phone from the table beside my bed.

"Would you like to stay a little bit longer? I hope you guys will say yes. I want you guys here. It makes me happy that I have someone to talk to." I asked them before ringing up Hotaru. I need to confirm this thing.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'd love to!" Anna cried while clapping her hands.

"As much as we love to stay, we can't. Time is money for that money freak, Hotaru." Sumire said and I knew she had a point. That's why I need to call Hotaru. I know time is money for her.

"Don't worry, I'll ring her now and ask for an extension time." I started to look for her number in my contact list, and as soon as I found it, I pressed call.

"That's brilliant, Mikan! Please do." Anna said with gleams of excitement in her eyes.

Hotaru's phone just kept ringing for, like, forever. I tried calling her three times and I ended up in her voice mail. I looked at them and shook my head, signaling them that our mission failed, and they seem to understand me as they nodded in response. Nevertheless, I'm still glad that they came.

"Hope you will visit again." I told them. Sumire and Anna walked towards my bed.

"We will Mikan, and we hope we can see Yoichi too." Anna bent to give me her warm hug, I hugged her back, and Sumire hugged me next.

"I'll tell them that you would love to see Yoichi. I know Yoichi will also love it." I held their hands, each with both my hands. "You're not strangers, though we are not blood related, but we already considered you guys a family."

"Take care, Mikan… we are glad that after the accident, we find you looking better and less stressed." Anna said sincerely.

"We will go now Mikan, I still have to prepare for my number later and—" Sumire couldn't finish her sentence as it was cut by the knocks at the door. All our heads turned to the door's direction and everybody became curious at who might be behind the door. I hope it is Hotaru. The door opened and a guy stepped in. Natsume Hyuuga… Natsume came back to me.

We were glued in our place. I looked at Anna and Sumire and they seem shocked, especially Sumire. Her eyes dilated while her mouth dropped open. I looked back at Natsume, and all I can see was nothing: he's not even shocked. Only his brow was raise and suddenly he let out a smirk, which broke the silence and like a magic, awakened Sumire from her gaping, shocked state.

"Oh my fucking luck! Natsume Hyuuga! My Natsume!" Sumire cried throwing herself to Natsume while Natsume stood stationary. My eyes widened and it took me some minutes to finally realize and process on what's happening. Do they know each other? And what's with the _'My Natsume' _thing?

I looked at Natsume, and his expression was still stoic, but I could see in his eyes some irritation and annoyance. He looked back at me with a 'what-the-hell' look.

"Oh, my Natsume! I never knew you would follow me here." Sumire ran to hug Natsume but Natsume's reflexes was fast. He dodged to the side, almost near at my bed. I wanted to laugh, but I wonder what's with their relationship.

"Have you decided from our last meeting at the charity event? Did you choose me over your slutty wife?" Sumire voice changed into sweet sixteen. Choose her over his wife? I looked at Natsume, whose facial expression was unreadable. I'm confused. Sumire acts as if they are close, as if she's an ex-girlfriend but Natsume kept ignoring her.

I felt a little pang, it's been so long since we parted ways, but if Sumire is one of his girls before or in the present, and also one of my friend, I feel jealous... jealous because I still love him. I must put everything to the side and pretend and ignore this feeling, think it's not for real. I should act like all is new here. I must be brave… for my own sake.

"Sumire, Natsume. I never knew you knew each other." I said and smiled at them, trying to hide this little pain of jealousy.

"Mikan!" Sumire's eyes widen and she shouted my name full of bewilderment. Her right arm snaked to Natsume's arm. I saw Natsume flinch from sudden boldness of Sumire. He looked disgusted and irritated, the same reaction as Yoichi when he doesn't like something or someone.

"How could you not know that for all these years, he is my dream man! For goodness gracious!" She said while rolling her eyes and later on giggled. She pressed her body closer for contact to Natsume's body.

"I nev-" My response never came out wholly because Anna suddenly shouted.

"Sumire Shouda!" Anna looked furious and unhappy.

"Stop that! You're making Mr. Natsume Hyuuga uncomfortable with all your flirtations." She pointed out the real scene that Sumire's making. I'm glad that Anna noticed it and she was able let it out.

"Natsume, sweetheart, why are you here? Did you follow me? Tracked me through GPS?" _Sweetheart?_ Seriously? I feel my hands getting cold and I feel my heartbeat getting louder… more and more. I know Anna knew that Natsume and I have something personal, she saw everything last time at the restaurant.

I feel my cheeks getting hotter, I know I'm not blushing and I know I'm not looking very fine. I looked back at Natsume; his eyes met mine, his full attention on me and I know from the time he entered the room to the time he was standing, his sight never left mine.

He knows me very well, and I have no doubt that he knows I'm hurt from this little act because I still love him.

"Sumire! I'm going to call Koko!" Anna walked to Sumire's bag, rampaging everything that's inside.

"Hey! What's with you? I'm just happy to see my Natsume again." Sumire protested. She walked to Anna's direction. As she reached for her, she immediately snatched her bag, protecting it by her both arms, hugging it above her breast, securing and keeping it away from Anna.

"I'm here for Mikan." Natsume said, clear and loud that it broke the silence. Anna let out his successful smile while Sumire gaped. On the other hand, I feel slightly wonderful.

"See? Kill your hopes, Sumire. He is here for Mikan, and not for you." Anna added the tease. She's rubbing it at Sumire, face to face.

"You're so annoying Anna, just keep—" Sumire counter-backed Anna but I cut her speech off. I don't want to hear what she has to say. Sumire is my friend, I don't like to hurt her and hurt myself even more. I needed to find something that will stop this kind of conversation.

"Stop guys… listen okay? Let me properly introduce you both to Natsume." All three heads turned to me. I kept my voice natural, I kept it calm and I sounded more excited. I showed them my finest sweet smile. This might be the best for me. _I'll be strong… for me and for my son's sake._

"Natsume, these are my workmates as well as friends… Anna and Sumire." I looked at Natsume, while I introduced those two girls to him. "Girls, meet Natsume… my…" I looked at my friends, who eyeing me suspiciously. I don't know how would I introduce Natsume to them, I can't find my voice. Natsume took a step forward, making me alarmed. "Friend." And this word slipped from my mouth. _Yes, we're just friends… friends only._

Natsume's brows knit together; he didn't like what I said. I didn't like it either.

"Soon to be boyfriend again and—" He said out clear and loud in his raspy voice that makes us stunned from his words.

"Boyfriend?!" I haven't noticed that we blurted this word together. I believe I'm not the only one that is shocked from Natsume confession in front of my friends.

"What are you saying, Natsume? Stop joking around. You might give them wrong interpretation on our relationship. We are just friends. Friends." I clarified to them with every word I spoke, especially to Natsume. He should not make fun of me.

"Mikan! You—you! How dare you! Why didn't you saying anything to me from the start?" Sumire got mad with a trembling voice. Is she about to cry? Oh, God! She believes in Natsume. "I thought… I thought we were friends." She added.

_Yes, we are friends, and your actions earlier hurt me so much. But I couldn't get mad at you because you are my friend._ I want to say it to her but it couldn't come out.

"Don't believe him, Sumire. He's babbling unnecessary words. We're just friends. No more of it." I looked at her intently, her face is turning red. Is she mad? Seriously mad?

How about Koko? Anna mentioned earlier, who is Koko? Is he the boyfriend of Sumire? I think I heard that name but I can't remember it when or to whom. I'm so confused now and I feel my head hurting, adding Natsume's confession. Did he mean every word? Is he serious?

"I'm serious about it." Natsume confirmed. I looked at him. Did he just read what I am thinking? I don't want to expect good and be a positive thinker for the status of our broken relationship.

"Shut up, Natsume. This is not funny anymore. What's gotten into you?" I glared at him and he returned it with soft and caring eyes. He looked concerned about this situation and he really must. He slowly took a step towards me.

"Mikan, I'm serious. We will talk about it, but not now… not until everything is okay. But if you will give me some time to explain myself later, I would love to." He said as he closed the gap between us. He still mesmerized me with his crimson eyes, the piercing hot stares that takes my breath away.

"So you guys are lovers? Lovey-dovey and will end happily?" Sumire broke the contact. We looked at her.

"I always despise Luna! She's a devil in disguise, she's a slut, no conscience and she will do anything to get what she wants. I hate her until my last breath. And the best reason that I want to kill her is because she got my Natsume with her dirty ways! I want Natsume!" She said in her disgusted voice, her hands flying in different direction, rhyming her words and actions.

"You're so bold-" Anna said but immediately Sumire cut her off.

"And for this instance, you Mikan… you're his girlfriend?" She pointed her finger at me. Her eyes shining but I can't conclude what emotions I buried inside her.

"You're the opposite of that Luna, you're so good, so kind, a happy-go-lucky, very responsible, a thoughtful mother and to a friend, you will do anything to help others…" Her face softened and her voice trembled. I felt her words come deep inside of her.

"You're like an angel… and an angel deserves an angel too." I looked at Sumire, a change of her perspective right now is unexpected for me. She sounded so pissed and angry earlier and she has changed it into a very concerned and worried. I don't know what game Natsume wants to play now, and no matter what it is, I'll never to join it.

"Sumire… please believe—" My voice begged. I don't want to hurt her by believing in something that is not true.

"Natsume is a married man." She looked at Natsume intensely; ready to be engaged in a battle.

"You! Natsume? You're already married; do you plan to make Mikan a mistress and let the universe know it? I will never allow it, though it hurts me that you're taken now, but Mikan does not deserves to be called a mistress, she deserves more than that… I don't know what your story is, both of you." Her burning eyes never left Natsume.

"As a friend, I want the best for her." I looked at Sumire, her words touched me. I thought Natsume is her dream man and now she's talking to him now like he's an enemy.

I felt warmth enveloping my cold hand. I looked down on it and Natsume's holding my right hand. His big hands are slowly pressing and caressing my small hand, savoring this moment.

"She's everything to me. She's my air and my life." He cut my breath; he still has the magic to stop my world with his words. "And I never considered Luna as my wife... from the start." His eyes looked directly at me, letting me feel that I should believe him.

"You're married on the papers and the world knows it." Sumire added in her stern voice. I looked at her direction but Natsume's big figure blocked it.

"I know what I'm doing, and as much as you want to protect her, I feel more of it." He answered her, not even looking back. His attention was still on me, his grip turned tight, his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opened them, the look that I missed for so long, was in front of me.

I don't know what to feel right now. I can feel my tears prickling my eyes. I still can't make myself retort him and he's making this situation very difficult for me. I want to tell him about second chances and trust him again but if we move this to the next level immediately, Yoichi and I will be the center of attention. And I don't want that to happen.

"Natsume… please don't let it out yet… to the media. I'm sorry Mikan, please keep your relationship in private for now, sorry if I'm being nosy and I know it's none of my business. Mikan, you're so special to us, we don't want you to be hurt." These words came from Anna. She was standing at the side, looking like she's about to cry, and her hands were placed above her heart like she's praying, eyes pleading and her voice begging.

Everybody wants me to be happy and wants me to be unharmed. Though they haven't been my friends as long as Hotaru, but they treated me not just as a friend, but like their own sister.

"Thank you so much, Anna, Permy. I really don't know how to respond to any of it, but please listen to me first. Natsume and—" I've been struggling to explain everything and trying to correct what they've heard because they won't listen and believe at me.

I've been so anxious about it. Sumire and Hotaru have one thing in common regarding our issue, and that is that they disagree because they know exactly the reality of pursuing this forbidden love. The reality of me being a mistress, and I know the media will dig even deeper until my son's history will be revealed to the world.

I will die before that will happen, not over my dead body. I will not let them hurt my son, from calling him bastard or a mistress's son. I will protect him from any jeopardy, taking precaution and being wise by any means needed.

I'm ready, ready to protect everything that is dear to me. I will not run anymore and hide, unlike before. I am ready now.

I've decided to give Natsume another chance. A chance to be with him again, to spend all the time we missed since we have been separated for a long time. To let Yoichi be happy knowing he has a father, a father ready to take care of him and love him endlessly like I do.

Everyone deserves a second chance, and so does Natsume. A chance to forgive him and a chance to be with him once again.

"You and I, we are just friends—" My lips were sealed by a familiar softness. I was lost for seconds, my breath stopped. I could see nothing, just blank. I felt this softness slowly move and I was responding voluntarily. My front is slowly returning to the real world and Natsume's face was a millimeter away. His eyes sparkling with a smile and his lips were teasing. My eyes widened and I felt him stop. My eyes traveled down to his delectable lips and he smirked.

I'm speechless. The room dropped silent. I never expected that he would kiss me in front of my friends.

"You talk too much, my love." He said between his smirk.

"Being a friend to you is not enough. I still can't get enough of you." He moved his back hand to my face and slowly caressing it. I felt his warmth and I missed it. I want to pull his hand forward and hug him tight but I still restrained myself.

"My lawyer is already processing my divorce." He said dead serious._ Divorce?!_ _Seriously?_

I looked at him in bewilderment. It is possible for him to be unchained to his wife? What if she will not sign the divorce paper? What if she will not let go of Natsume? And why now? Why is he moving just now?

"Why now? Why just—" I tried to question him but he shut me with his kiss, deep and long, searching and savoring the moment. I can't protest, I can't push him away, because I miss this feeling and I longed for this for too long.

"You're overthinking, my love." He held my hand high, lifting it to his face. I slowly caressing his face, feeling my touch, my warmth.

I unconsciously closed my eyes. I want to feel this moment with him too. When I need him by my side, when I need his strength to fight this survival battle for our son. I'm happy that he is here, for real. I can feel my tears slowly crawling out and I can't control it.

"No one will call you a mistress. I never dreamt of that to happen. Please forgive me for doing this so late." I felt his forehead touch mine. I can feel his warm breath, his scent that I missed for so long, and his two warm hands now cupping my face. We're too close to each other, I can't feel anyone surround us anymore. We are in our own world, where I'm with him and he's with me, spending this moment in each other's arms.

"Please let me fill those seconds." He kisses me with tender smack. I immediately opened my eyes as I was alerted by his action. I am stunned but I never pulled back. "Minutes." He kissed me on the forehead. "Hours." He kissed me above my pointed nose. "Days." He kissed me on my right and left cheek. "Weeks." He kissed my tears that were slowly escaping my eyes. Natsume beautifully smiled at me. I can feel his sincerity, his genuine intentions and his pure love. "Months." He kissed the side of my lips. "And years that I have left your side." And he found my parted lips. He kissed me with passion, he kissed me like there was no tomorrow, he kissed me deep and long, as slowly as the rhythm of milliseconds. We savored this sweet moment.

I finally decided on what I told Hotaru about giving Natsume another chance. I believe this is the time to command it. A chance not only for a friend… a chance to continue our love.

I looked once more at his beautiful face. I found his eyes looking directly at me waiting for an answer. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I wanted to believe in me this time. I want to trust him again. I slowly gave my answer. I nodded while my eyes still shut.

"Oh, Mikan! Oh, my love! Do you mean that? Do you mean to give me another chance?" He asked me and I nodded again. He hugged me tight, squeezing me.

"Please say it… please say it while you look at me. Open your eyes, Mikan." His voice was filled with excitement, but at the same time it was begging. I opened my eyes to meet his pleading crimson orbs.

He let me go from his embrace and face me. "Please, Mikan…"

I felt my throat dry and I don't know if I still have my voice. "Ye...s." My voice broke as I swallowed my saliva to quench my dry throat. "Yes! Another chance for us... more than friends." I finally let it out.

"Thank you so much!" He hugged me once more.

"Natsume…" I hugged him back, with as much as strength he gave. "Light me up on everything… please." I told him softly. I want to know the truth about everything from the day he left me until this moment of his divorce process.

"When we're all alone. Is that okay?" He whispered. "Thank you, Mikan. I promise you that this time, I will never to leave you and our son. I will stay." He promised as he tightened his embrace.

I will stay too. I will stay, I will never run and hide again. I will wait for the time you to come back with me, with our son. I will hold your promise once more and I will believe your love again. I will do this for the second time. I will, Natsume.

I don't know how long we stayed in each other's arms, and I didn't hear any noise from our companions. Anna and Sumire saw everything and heard what Natsume and I said to each other. The silence was cut by the two knocks from the door. It opened and revealed a nurse.

"Mrs. Sakura, we would like to inform you that your son, Yoichi is already awake." She said and left after excusing herself.

"Natsume, our baby is awake. Take me to him now, please." I cried harder after hearing the good news.

Yoichi is awake, he survived. He fought his battle. He's a fighter like us… his parents.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Luna Hyuuga, he's already in the lobby. Should I let him in?" Asked a sweet voice over the phone.<p>

"Yes." Luna replied and pressed the off button. She went to her office to monitor how her business status is going on, but because of this sudden circumstance, everything turned sour, as well as her mood.

Luna's delicate candlelight fingers tracing the file of papers in front of her. She's been reading them for a while now, since it was arrived and delivered by her husband's attorney. She poured herself scotch for fourth times now, and almost drank half the bottle.

The divorce paper. She spent her day reading it again and again. Natsume is very serious now, and he is taking the steps to get rid of her, officially. He is trying get rid of her in his life by divorcing her.

"Mikan Sakura, a horrible low-class whore." Her teeth gritted as she said those words.

Luna's reddish, cherry lips formed a straight line. She's trying to be calm about this, but it doesn't help her change her feelings back to normal. She gulped her shot of scotch all in one gulp.

"Damn you, Natsume!" She threw everything on her table to the floor using one arm. Her rage and hatred can be seen in her furious eyes and wild action.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" She shouted like a mad woman, her voice echoed around the room. No one dared to enter in her office. No one tried to talk and submit reports to her unless they were called.

They knew how their boss acts when mad: very violent in words and actions.

"I will never sign it, over my dead and rotten body." She said with both her hands on her head, trying to pull every strand of her hair. She stood and wandered from left to right, her well maintained hairstyle is now ruined, and her beautiful makeup is no longer visible.

"You are mine, Natsume. You are bound to be with me until we die. We are meant for each other." She poured another cup of scotch and stared at her glass for minutes. She lifted her glass with a trembling hand and suddenly threw it at her door, and it scattered into pieces.

"No one can steal you from me." She stood beside her mahogany pink table. Staring directly at her left wall where their thirty inch picture frame hung, was a picture of her and Natsume taken on their wedding day.

She grabbed the bottle of scotch and walked over to the picture.

"I am the only—" She directly drank from the bottle. "Mrs. Hyuuga!" She slowly let her palm touch it. Her beautiful eyes now became teary, but suddenly burned with fury.

She walked again towards her table while drinking the bottle of scotch in her hand and emptied it.

"Mikan Sakura, you damn bitch! You are trying to be nice to get the attention of everyone! I wish you had died in your accident with your bastard son!" She shouted and threw it with force at the floor.

"I will kill you!" Her trembling hands formed a fist.

"I will kill you! Using my own damn hands, Mikan!" She punched the table with her fist.

"I will fucking kill you! Gold digging bitch! You tart! I will kill you!" She shouted on top of her lungs, pure of wrath and loath.

The door burst opened and he dashed directly at Luna's back.

"Luna!" His masculine arms tried to strangle his prey from the back.

"What have you done?" His voice trembled with outrage. His arm pressed against Luna's neck.

"Why did you interfere with my fucking plan?" He pressed his arm deeper, making Luna choke.

Luna tried to unbound from her attacker, her cold, pale hands found her attacker's face, then up towards his hair and pulled it with full force, the way Sumire did to her.

Her attacker winced in pain and moved backwards, releasing her from her dead toll.

Luna turned to face her furious attacker that at any time, would be ready to kill her.

"My plan is my plan. My plan is to scare her only! Just to fucking scare her and not to kill her!" He shouted as he cut the space between them. "And she almost died with her son because of your interference!" He shouted.

He grabbed Luna's hair and held it with his right hand with force, making her cry in pain.

"You sabotaged it, doubled the payment to the doer." His rage summoned every sense out of him, keeping the firm hold that kept growing stronger as his words flew out his gritted teeth. "You really want her to die!"

Luna couldn't hold the pain anymore as she hit his head directly, ramming his nose until it bled.

She was released from his deadly grip.

"That's my way. She's a parasite in my life! In Natsume's life!" She slapped him hard and left a reddish mark on his face.

"You tried to kill me!" She slapped again. "I'm paying you to work for me!" And again, but he was able to catch her flying hand.

"I'm not going to work for you anymore." He said in a restraint voice.

"You don't have a choice but to work for me." She evilly smirked. "Or else, they will know everything."

"You don't scare me, baby." He walked towards her and his hands formed into a fist. "Money and pleasure; that's what I'm getting from you, Luna. Fucking you is pleasurable, you like it too." Luna stepped backwards, around her table until she reached her swivel chair. "You needed to be fucked! You needed sex too. Your husband has not been touching—fucking you since the first day you met him. Your body needs it. It's pleasure."

"Don't you fucking hurt her again and her son. I'll fucking smash your pretty face, baby." His voice warned.

"Natsume wanted to divorce me. He sent the papers earlier." Luna let out a sarcastic laugh. "And you know what I felt?"

"I wanted to kill that tart. Now! To erase her existence in this damn world! Sooner the better." She laughed madly.

"You're a crazy bitch, baby. Go and see a doctor or a therapist. You are not in love anymore, you are mentally ill." He said in a disgusted and irritated voice. "If you try to touch her again, I'll take my revenge on you." He turned towards the opened door.

"This crazy bitch gets what she wants and I want wipe her off the face of the earth. Do you get me? Tsubasa! I'll fucking ruin your life in this world." She said between her laughs. "Oh Tsubasa…baby."

Tsubasa stopped but didn't turn back. "My life is already ruined before I met you... when she left me." He said and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>chikuura :<strong> Oh what can you say? I didn't killed Yoichi :3 and I put some "Divorce thing here". I'm very happy about your previous review, it made me smile and laugh, Thank you so much! ^_^

**Ayame-hime 11d7 :** Thank you for your review on the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thank you ,

**Anilissa :** I'm sorry that you needed to wait for this long :C Thank you :3

**apitatoor :** I will wait for your review, Sis. I needed more ideas for the next chapter, you're always on the go for it and I love it :D Thank you dor your undying support :3

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!<p>

Be safe guys and Godbless to all !

* * *

><p>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? Don't forget to drop some ReviewsSuggestions ^_^


	12. Chapter XII : Revamp

Chapter XII is finally finished (03-07-16)!

It took me so many months before updating another chapter T.T I'm so sorry! It was all because of that exam! and guess what? I did not pass. haha, so this month I will review again. I'm so pitiful. I already deleted my notice. ^_^

I'm warning you guys, this chapter is really long. Its a compensation for all months I did not post any chapters. I'm very pleased to all the readers who doesn't get tired to support I WILL. I'm happy that everyone enjoying it. Giving your reviews/comments/suggestions always gives me courage to make it better, and hope best too, so that I can make you guys really really happy.

For those who reviewed, followed, marked our story as their favorite and who only passed by, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^,

Credits to our Beta Reader Miss Wendy402 ^_^ Thank you very much! Even though she is very busy, she did her very best! Oh btw guys, did you read her stories? I love her BITE ^_^

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice Characters but MarSette own the plot and story :3

* * *

><p><em>I looked at my rearview mirror, I tried to adjust it but it's already perfectly in place. I looked left and right, up then down, I guess I don't have anything to fix with myself. I checked everything that I needed before I went out to my car. As I stepped out, I was blinded by the sun ray of morning sunshine. I'd unintentionally closed my eyes.<em>**_"Oh shit!"_**_I immediately went inside my car to get my sunglasses before I turned and locked my car._

_My chest tightened as I felt the weight of the air in my surrounding. I felt my blood rise, and felt suddenly hot,_**_"Oh no no!"_**_I'm damn nervous._**_"Oh God help me."_**_I inhaled and exhaled for minutes._**_"Yes! I'm good…damn, I'm good."_**_I tried to put some confidence in myself but still it doesn't work._

_I looked at my surroundings once more, everybody was in hurry to reach the same destination as I did. Almost everyone was wearing their black and gold colored toga, and graduation cap in their hands. Others just folded it and carried it by hand or just simply hung it on their arm. All are well dressed from girls to boys. Girls were beautiful and gorgeous in their casual dress and boys were in their perfect formal coat and tie._

_I adjusted my toga on my arm as well as my graduation cap on my head, and I still wore my sunglasses. I looked at my car window, examining my outfit, coat and my blue tie_**_. "You look very fine, Tsubasa. I hope she will see how gorgeous you are now, right?"_**_As__I took my path with the others, I noticed almost everybody was with their parents, some were excitedly chatting while others seemed as nervous as I was._

_Today, it is my graduation day. After all the battles I had here, from grade school to my college career, things are not as simple as life could bring. A school is not just a place where you will detain yourself to study and learn new things. It is a home; a big home with a big family. A home where I met my real friends as well as my worst enemies. Where I enjoyed new adventures and experienced different moments, that I know somewhere or somehow, I will keep and treasure as I step in my new outside life._

_My parents called me earlier; they were on their way here. We moved to Kyoto when I reached middle school, but I'd choose to stay here in Tokyo, just for her. So, I'll walk alone straight to the gymnasium and wait for them and pray that they will be on time here before it will start._

_I stopped for a while, and inhaled exhaled as much as I could._**_"Damn! This is the moment I'm waiting for, get on your feet, Tsubasa."_**_I wanted to hit my head with something that I can grab. Even when I already calmed and relaxed myself, I still get sweaty and more nervous._

_I scanned everywhere, until my eyes reached its end, trying to find my most precious girl, the most precious girl in my lifetime. I spent years being by her side. We shared moments that I know others could never imagine._

_This school, Alice Academy, witnessed everything, from our first meeting when we were four years old at kindergarten, the day she helped me when one of our classmates bullied me, she's was there, ready to defend and protect me. When we stepped into grade school to middle school and high school, everyone thought that we're already a couple since grade school, but the truth is that we're just friends. Friends that hold each other's hand in public, teases each other's deficiencies. She always likes to sleep on my shoulder while I'm on her lap. We shared hugs, foods, money and we played computer games together; we always go out for a date, we toured different places together or in a group. We fought but compromises at the end of a day. And it never stop even when we took up a different course. Things never changed, all the same as before; it was never less. We stayed as buddies as close as before._

_And now, it's graduation day. This is my moment to confess what I really feel for her. How I deeply care for her, how I love her so much. I've waited for this moment since the day I saw and met her. I've waited like forever for this moment and finally, I can express how I really love her._

_I never took the chance to confess while we were still studying. It's not that I'm afraid she will reject me and be uneasy on our friendship, but because I saw more than enough on how she busted all her suitors, and how she made her studies the priority instead._

_I stood beside her to support her as she wanted it because she is my priority. I never had a girlfriend ever since because she's all that I wanted, yeah right, and she never had a boyfriend either._

_I tried calling her earlier but she never answered, she only sent me a message,_**_"See you soon."_**_I didn't ask her questions anymore, instead I replied to her,_**_"Okay, dude."_**

_I keep walking until I reached my destination, but still, I never saw her. I wandered to my designated seat, but before my butt could kiss the chair, I still took my effort to find her seat and found her still not there. I have no choice but to take my seat. I scanned for my parents and gladly, they are already there, smiling and waving at me, and I did the same in response._

_As the speaker started to speak about the graduation ceremony, I spotted her entering. She wore a__white sky blue dressthat perfectly matched my tie. Did she plan this on purpose? Now we really look like a perfect couple._

_She looks stunning, gorgeous, and jaw dropping. She made a silent entrance, but her moves are very noticeable. I spent most of my time watching her, until I haven't noticed the moment I received my diploma and when the ceremony was finished, we shared looks, smiles and smirks._

_We had some picture taking, from class pictures to our teachers, some with friends as a token of momentum in my school life. I also took some pictures with my parents before they left me. They will be waiting in the restaurant that they had reserved for my celebration, just a simple early dinner for us._

_I bid my parents goodbye and kisses before they left. I asked them for a few minutes before I would follow them. I just needed some time to find Misaki and tell her about my feelings._

_I know that, even though she acted a little boyish or tomboy, that most of her likes for things are the same as a man, I know that inside, she's still a woman. She may not act like a lady with all the make-up and lipstick all over her face, but the simplicity and her best personality and attitude makes me fall in love with her every day._

_As the hand of Mr. Clock ticks, my heartbeat rises. The sound seems to keep getting louder and louder until it's already deafening. I slowly moved my feet to walk, putting some inertia in each. Even though the graduation was already finished, there are still lots of students that haven't left and yet, I'm one of them._

_I tried calling her while walking to find her. She disappeared suddenly and she's not picking up her phone. I'm still walking with my phone on my right ear, still listening to her phone's ringing. I walked and searched from the corner of the gymnasium then towards the center but I still can't find her. I also asked her classmates but they also don't have any idea of Misaki's whereabouts._

"**_Maybe she already went home and left me here, looking for her like stupid. That barbarian, how could she."_**_I suddenly mumbled to myself._

_I'm still dialing her number but she's still not answering it._**_"Where are you, Misaki? Pick it up. Please. Pick up your phone."_**

_My eyes focused on the crowd in front of me. I could see how these people gave way to someone. I could hear someone, most likely a girl, shouting, "excuse me" and "let me pass, please." The crowd gave way like she asked for, and when I saw her, I couldn't help myself but smile at her._

_She ran towards me and gave me a hug._

**"_Oh, Tsubasa! Congratulations!_"**_I hugged her back._

**"_My beautiful junior, Mikan! You really did surprise me. You just popped out in a crowd."_**_I said half-jokingly to her._

**"_Oh, thank goodness I found you! I looked everywhere."_**_She withdrew from our embrace._**_"I'm happy for you…but…"_**

_She looked down, hiding her beautiful eyes with her bangs, and she clearly inhaled and exhaled before she spoke._**_"I'll be very sad that you and Misaki will be leaving this school from now on, and I still have two years before I'll graduate too."_**

**"_Hey, don't you dare give me that face. We will visit you here. Misaki and I. You'll always be our favorite junior."_**_I gently moved her bangs by my right hand to clear my view of her eyes, and I lifted her small face by her chin to look at me._

**"_You mean that, okay? You will visit me here, please don't forget me."_**_Her eyes shines like a star, it glitters not by sadness but with hope._

**"_Um, here, please take this. I'm glad that I was in time to give my presents to you guys before I go to my part time job."_**_She handed me over a small square box with handle and a medium sized paper bag._

**"_What is this, Mikan?"_**_I asked her curiously._

**"_My graduation gift and—um, a cake."_**_She answered me shyly and she was quite flustered._

**"_A cake? You baked a cake for me? Wow Mikan! Your cake is the best that I've ever tasted, I can eat it every day, breakfast, lunch, dinner or even a midnight snack. Wow thanks! I didn't expect this."_**_I received it before I hugged her again with my appreciation at her unexpected thoughtfulness. Indeed, Mikan is very kind and thoughtful beautiful young lady_

_I looked at her angelic face. Her radiant smile that no one could ever replace, her positive and encouraging attitude that will never leave you undone and hopeless._

_Two years ago seems just like yesterday, I remembered clearly how I met this pretty young lady, who I never expected was loaded with a bunch of surprises._

**Flashback**

**"What wo****man ****is she really? Seriously? Does she really need to hit me every time I contradict her opinion? It's the opening ceremony, and a lot of freshman saw what she did to me. I'll die early if she keeps hitting me like a punching bag, straight to my beautiful face."**I mumbled to myself as I found my way to a vacant bench near the school fountain and thankfully, it didn't leave any bruises, only red marks.

All benches were fully occupied by students, groups, individuals and couples.**"What an unlucky day it really is for me, poor Tsubasa. I was hit five times and I don't have anywhere to sit?"**

I almost walked out and decided to go outside the school campus, when suddenly my eyes caught a lady sitting at the edge of the bench, making a spacious space to be shared with someone.**"Bingo! An angel, and hopefully she is kind enough to share the bench."**

I walked towards the young brunette, who kept her head down. I couldn't see any shoulder bag on her side, but I could see two straps on her shoulder. Hmm, she wore a backpack and she's holding her phone above her lap. What kind of lady is she? Oh please, I hope not another Misaki type, a barbaric woman.

**"Hi, um…Do you mind if I sit?"**I stood inches away from her.

She nodded in response and moved to her right side to give more space with her head still looking down at her lap or at her phone.

Silence ate our moment. As I rubbed my red cheek, I snuck a peak at my side. She was still quiet and unmoving.

I guess talking to stranger is not a crime, and I don't have any bad intentions. I feel that being quiet and stationary in place is not normal at all.

**"Hi there! I'm Tsubasa Andou. Second year student?"**Wow! This is hard. I didn't know her problem and I didn't know how to start it. "**Um, please don't think I'm nosy or something, but can I help you, miss?"**

I could see her shoulders going up and down; she's inhaling and exhaling.

She suddenly looked up, and revealed a beautiful angelic goddess face that I've never seen before. She's indeed very beautiful, but still, I'm not attracted. No one is beyond beautiful and can catch my attention other than my Misaki.

Her bewitching hazel eyes are becoming watery. Is she's crying?

"**Hey, um…You okay, miss? You seem to be crying…um can I help you with something?"**I stuttered as I searched for my handkerchief in my pocket. For pooper's sake! All I thought was that I'm already lucky to find a bench where I can sit, relax, and rub my hurt face.

She shook her head, and suddenly cried aloud, attracting attention from our surrounding. People stopped what they were doing and watched the scene that this young lady is doing.

Damn! This is a ruckus. I didn't know her and suddenly she's causing a scene, for goodness grace! I immediately stood up and knelt in front of her, handing my handkerchief to her, she accepted it but still added a loud cry. What the—Is she a child or what? I never saw a lady who looks mature enough only to cry like a whale. OH MY…my, what an interesting maiden.

**"Hey! Hey! Hey! Why are you crying, miss? Did I do anything wrong? Hey, um, please don't cry, we're creating a scene now."**I frantically asked her as she shook her head and cried even more.

Obviously nothing, I didn't do anything wrong because I didn't know her. So, how stupid I was to ask her a question like that where, indeed, we just met that day.

**"My—My best friend."**She's started to talk as her tears fells like waterfalls, and damn, she even cried like a five year old girl. If she was really a child then I'll bully her even more, because child's cry is sometimes entertaining, but her cries, I really don't know what to say.

**"What happened to your best friend? Did he die?"**I suddenly asked her without thinking back. Shit! Die? Seriously? This must not be great help. Wrong move, Tsubasa.

**"She—she left me."**She responded softly between her sobs.**"I—I called her so that we—we could enroll together then…"**She stopped talking, then burst into tears again. So her best friend is a girl too. Is this some kind of joke? How could a child be inside this lady? I've never seen anyone like this in my entire time of living.

I looked at my surroundings, they seem curious at the scene, so some focused their attention on us and the others let this pass by and they went back on their current doings.

**"Then she flew to America to study there and she left me here. I wanted to enroll the same courses as her, I wanted to be with her."**As she cried like a child, still, she looked very cute.I stood from my kneeling position to sit again.

**"She said that I shouldn't follow her or she will kill me!"**She added with a big cry. I choked from what I heard. Is she okay? Kill? I wonder how their friendship went.

"**Hotaru! How could you do this to me? I'm your best friend since birth!"**I haven't responded yet, because I still couldn't find my words with this very new scene.

I wonder what type of best friend she has, and based on her actions now, they are very close to each other since birth.

**"Miss—um, miss—"**I really have no idea how I could stop her from crying. I honestly don't know how at all.

**"Mikan Sakura."**She said softly, as she wiped her tears with my handkerchief.

"**Mikan…can I call you Mikan?"**I asked her first, I wanted to make her relax, so she could listen to what I have to say, and then she nodded.

"**Mikan, I also have a best friend, and she's a girl."**She stopped crying and she looked at me, with her big, innocent hazel eyes.

**"I met her since kindergarten, and we became friends. We're classmates since grade school to high school, but when we reached college,"**I paused for seconds. I tried to read her, as she lifted her head and was ready to listen.**"We separated ways. We took up different courses though we're in the same school.**

**"Your best friend wanted you to be independent; she wanted to see how you could stand up alone, grow without her and reach for your dreams, because she cares a lot. We should accept the reality that she's not always right by your side; sometimes you need to move alone and decide alone, for you to learn from the good results and from the mistakes you've done. Mikan, do you trust your best friend?"**I don't know how these words came out from me, I really have no idea. I just felt light towards her, like a younger sister needed an advice. She nodded.

**"Then trust her with all your heart. She will come back for you. I believe you can still contact her through phone and internet, right?"**I asked her.

**"Yes!"**She said immediately and startled me.**"Thank you! Tsubasa! From now on, I'll do my very best until I graduate."**I can no longer see any tears from those beautiful hazel orbs, it was only replaced by gleams of excitement and pure spirit. What a kind of girl is she?

**"Can I be your friend?"**She asked with an angelic smile that radiates beautifully. Wow, I've never seen a simple smile that will give very meaningful radiant.

**"Yes, of course. You can be my junior, and I'll be your senior. You can count on me from now on as a big brother."**I don't know why I offered her that I could be like a big brother to her, all I know is that I felt like she extraordinary and Misaki will surely like her too.

**End of Flashback**

**_"Why, yes of course! I didn't have much to give, all I can offer are a simple gift and a cake, and I hope it taste good."_**_She said as she bent her fingers. I looked at her big, tantalizing hazel eyes, slowly emitting tears._

**_"I didn't expect this, but thank you so much."_**_I moved forward and patted her head._

**_"I will miss you, Tsubasa. How you've been overprotective like a real brother to me."_**_She jumps on me again for a hug, but this time, I could feel her crying._

**_"I never had a brother and sister, I'm so grateful that I've met you both."_**_She added between her snobs and cries._

**_"How you and Misaki guided me, and been good to me. How both of you taught things that others won't. How you and Misaki have always been there for me."_**_She'll always be our cry baby Mikan. She hugged me tighter until I can't breathe no more._

**_"I will really miss both of you."_**_She mumbled and kept her head rested on my chest. I know we attract attention, because Mikan is one of the campus idol. I hear curses and whispers directly stabbing me._

**_"Thank you too, Mikan."_**_I replied._

**_"Hah? Why are you thanking me?"_**_She pulled back, and curiously looked at me._

**_"Thank you for crossing into our lives. You're a sunshine to us, you always encouraged us. You gave us the positive spirit and good vibes whenever we are down. Thank you that you let us in—into your life, that we've been part of it in this short period of time."_**_I paused for the timing and smiled at her._

**_"As I start my journey outside, I will always remember you. Please take good care of yourself here, always remember what Misaki and I taught you about the do's and don'ts, okay?"_**_I continuously added._

**_"Aye,_****_aye captain!"_**_She lively replied while saluting me. I smiled at her sudden change of mood._

**_"Okay now, maybe I could continue to look for Misaki. She just vanished; I can't contact that barbaric woman. She's not picking up her phone."_**_I wanted to talk more to Mikan, but I also need to find Misaki._

**_"Oh! Haha! Really?"_**_She suddenly replied._**_"Um, I just saw her outside at the Sakura tree, talking on her phone. I waited for her to finish her conversation before I went to her and gave her my gift as well."_**_She added with a beautiful smile._

**_"How long ago?"_**_I asked her eagerly. Oh thank goodness to Mikan for the information._

**_"Minutes ago, just before I went here and saw you."_**_She answered innocently and calm, opposite to the feelings I'm suffering now._

_**"Thank you, Mikan. I need to find her, okay? Thank you again, I need to go now."**I walked towards her, kissed her forehead. That was not a goodbye kiss, but a thank you kiss. She really is an angel.**"I'll text or call you anytime, okay."**I said before I ran outside. I haven't heard her even reply because my body moved as fast as my feelings for Misaki._

_I rapidly got myself there in a few seconds. I felt like I am the mighty flash hero. Damn! I even took a bath in my own sweat, I never thought for a minute that when this time comes, when I'll get my moment to confess to her, I'll look like crap and smell like shit. I'm greasily sweaty, from the walk and run I did._

_I owe this one to my junior, Mikan. Thanks to her, I found Misaki. From that information, I didn't have second thought to go to find her, I even passed many acquaintances and friends along the way, I didn't have time to greet them properly, I just nodded in response._

_I stood meters away from her, and her back's facing me. She stood perfectly beautiful in every angle. Her smooth, silky dress dances with the blow of the wind. Her chipun bun revealed her smooth and sexy nape. I wanted to hug her from behind and sniff every part of her, that's one thing I wanted ever since I dreamed of her being my partner forever. Damn! I'm desperate now. Her things are placed on the ground, I concluded that it's from Mikan. Her right hand was getting support from the Sakura tree, while the other hand held her phone. Mikan said she's talking to someone, but why? Who? Why was she not answering my call? Who is she talking to? Damn, we're not couple yet but I'm already jealous._

_Oh hell! Was she holding it the entire time? Why was she not picking up my calls? What's her problem? Is there something wrong? We've been together for so long, and sharing problems with each other is never an issue._

_I quietly wandered towards her, carrying my weight as light as the air. I didn't have any intentions to surprise or startle her, I just feel naturally out of myself. Who will not be? It's like you're in line of your execution, and at any minute, ready to be killed._

_I'm inches away from her, but still, words were not flooding out of my mouth, all I can do is watch her mesmerizing back as my heartbeat raced with these emotions that I have. I wanted to speak, but if I did, then I might get my graduation punch or kick gift from her. I'm starting to form some practice lines in my head when suddenly she spoke and turned to face me._

_**"Enjoying the view, pervert?"**_

**_"Wah—hey, No! Seriously?"_**_I didn't see that coming. I felt my cheeks get hotter._**_"I've been looking everywhere for you."_**

**_"I'm glad you found me, Tsubasa."_**_I could sense a bullying tone in her voice as she hid both her hands behind her back._

**_"Misaki, be serious, okay? Oh damn! I tried calling you many times but you never answered it, and seriously, you're just holding your phone."_**_I know my voice was serious and I intended it to be._

**_"Well, it's on silent mode and it's graduation day. How am I supposed to answer you, where exactly I arrived late and I needed to give my speech."_**_She showed her phone and shrugged. She walks towards her bag, and she put her phone in it._

**_"Why…"_**_I mumbled._

_She turned to face me and slowly walked towards me, as she came more than 10 inches towards me, she stopped and spoke._**_"Why? Are you okay, Tsubasa? Are you high?"_**

**_"Hey! I'm not an addict. I texted earlier to pick you up, I tried calling you but you never answered it. That would save time, you know. I didn't know what kept you busy earlier."_**_That moment made me irritated, as she was ignoring me for the whole time._

**_"I'm—I'm just busy preparing my speech. As a cum laude, I should be prepared and I don't want to give you any hassle."_**_She replied slowly, and I can sense that something is wrong here._**_"So… I can see that Mikan found you too."_**

**_"Thanks to her, I was able to find you. I was going crazy shit looking all over for you."_**_I instantly replied to her._

**_"Hey, Tsubasa."_**_She reached my cheek with her left hand._**_"Are you really okay or not? You look so..."_**

_I suddenly grabbed her hand with both hands._**_"Misaki, I really wanted to see you. Um…Congratulations for being as prideful as a cum laude, we're now graduates and I wanted to tell you something."_**_Shit! I feel like some butterflies are starting to fly inside my body._

**_"You looked everywhere just to greet me with that?"_**_Her one brow rose as her voice sounded unbelievable and tried to withdrew her hand from my grip._

_I pulled her towards me and I hugged her intensely. She didn't move as I know it shocked her._

**_"Please, let's just stay like this for a while,"_**_She smelled really nice and her body seems so fragile, I didn't know if I could confess to her without fainting, but this is the moment I've waited for so long._**_"Misaki, please listen to me, to my hungry words."_**

**_"We've been together as buddies since kindergarten up until now…"_**_I started with a tremble voice and body._

**_"Stop this…let me go, Tsubasa. Don't make a scene or I'll kick you."_**_She's moving with force to free herself._

**_"Don't move or I'll kiss you."_**_My voice warns. I'm deadly serious about kissing her, which I restrain myself from doing it._

**_"What the fu—"_**

_I cut her off from speaking, as I gathered my strength to be able to do it now. I won't permit her to interfere with my confession._**_"We've been through a lot, we've experienced our ups and downs together, we gave each other the shoulder to cry and lean on. We are always ready to give each other the courage when we're about to lose hope, comfort when we feel like giving up, as we carry the world's loads on our shoulder and how we protect each other whenever someone wants to harm us. We're always on each other's side."_**_I paused to breath. This is hard. Oh, God! Please help me._

**_"Misaki, when I met you, I knew you'll be a part of my existence…Heck! You're half of me. I never thought that being with you will increase how deeply I care for you."_**

_I still held her in my arms with no intentions of letting her go, as I confessed everything that I felt for her. I closed my eyes to find my courage in her embrace._

**_"I never imagined, in my entire life, that how I look at you as a friend, a best friend, will develop to this unexpected unknown feelings, that I'd never felt to anyone. This is new to me."_**

_She's not moving at all, she's not even responding. I took this moment to tell her everything that I feel. I couldn't see how she was reacting with all of this but all I could do was be ready for her answer._

**_"It's just that—I wanted to protect you, from anything or anyone. I want to serve you with all that I can; I want to spend my days…weeks…months…years with you in my arms. I want to be with you all day that I want to love you every second that my heart beats. I can't stop how—what I feel for you."_**

_My voice is becoming shakier as I reach my point of final words, where I know, when these words I kept inside for so long is released, then it could change everything, and from this moment, I'm still unsure of her response. I'm still fucking nervous! Damn heart! Just relax and I'll gather strength for this first confession in my life._

_I withdrew from our embrace and I placed my hands on her shoulder. I looked at her intensely, her eyes traveled everywhere and they're questioning me._**_"Misaki, I—like you."_**_Her eyes widened and her cheeks became crimson red._**_"I love you so much more than friends."_**_She bit her lower lips, and she looked down. Slowly, she lifted both her hands and placed them on my chest._**_"Please let me be with you starting from now on, not just as a friend, I want to solely surrender my heart to you. Be with me, be my lady, be my world…my paradise."_**

_Silence embedded for seconds before I felt that she was__slowly__pushing me away._

**_"I—I'm,"_**_She stuttered while her head was still looking down._**_"I'm sorry… Tsubasa."_**

**_"Wha—what?"_**_I could not believe what I fucking heard._

**_"I'm so sorry that I cannot accept it for now_**_._**_"_**_She said softly yet very clearly._

**_"I know that you feel something for me, because I also feel the same for you, and I'm sorry that I can't accept it."_**_She added straight forwardly. I looked at her face, unbelieving what she just said. I'm still processing every word, and I can't understand why she can't accept me._

_I stepped aside, almost touching the trunk of Sakura tree, where I suddenly punched it full force with my right fist, as I wanted to transfer this pain I'm feeling right now._**_"Why? Do I not fit your qualification, like the other suitors you've busted? Tell me, what is the problem with me?!"_**_I asked her back, my right fist still resting on the trunk, with my voice almost rising._

**_"Stop being a jerk, Tsubasa. You're just confused about the emotions you are feeling right now. You're just overwhelmed because it's graduation day."_**_I felt her hand resting on my right shoulder._

**_"Stop being unreasonable this time, Misaki. I know I can feel it too. Tell me you like me, damn, tell me you love me as I do to you."_**_I turned to face her, and found her bewildered._

**_"For the long time that we were together, I can read you like an open book, I know what makes you mad, lonely, hurt, sad, happy, excited... I can tell if you like or hate someone, I know that you have feelings for me...Tell me, please."_**_My voice was almost begging, I didn't mean it to sound like this, but my heart is bleeding with so much unbearable pain._

_Pain that I never experienced before, and now it's tearing my heart into pieces. She didn't speak and stayed quiet for seconds. She bit her lower lip that almost turned pale, her eyes became watery. This makes me more frustrated._

**_"I-"_**

**_"Misaki!"_**_I called her, bringing her into this world with me._

**_"You never know how much I wanted to love you for all these years! I like you since the first day that I met you! You'll never know how deeply I wanted and needed you in my life."_**_She's crying even harder as she said those words in a broken voice that leaves me in awe. Yes! I wanted to hear it, but I didn't expect it this way._

**_"How I kept it and controlled it for myself, where I got jealous of others who can spend their moments with the ones they love..."_**_She wiped her tears with both hands._**_"It's freaking hurting inside of me, I'm wounded every single time, Tsubasa."_**_Her cries make it more painful. I never dreamt to face her in this situation. She looked hurt and wounded, but my heart is also dying. Why should I be hurt like this? It's too much, like it wanted to kill me._

**_"Then why? Why won't you accept me, to love you...Let me love you, I promise you, I'll love you until my last day in this world."_**_My hands turned into harden fists as my voice seems to be begging, and I don't fucking care if I do beg her._

_She's looking straight at me, her lovely eyes are drowning with crystal clear tears that slowly makes its way to her smooth cheeks. I wanted to wipe it and caress her face. I wanted to kiss her tears and sweep it all away. I wanted to hug her tight and give my best comfort, but I can't. I just can't move to do it, all I can do is watch her crying over me. She's not even answering my confession, we're just staring and looking back at each other and see how broken we are. Her silence makes my heart squeeze with pain._

_I walked slowly to her, and I calmly placed my hands on her shoulder. I can't hold the silence she's giving me__anymore. Heck! I'm a patient man but I could not bear to breathe long enough if she keeps doing this._

**_"Speak to me! Please tell me...Your silence kills me."_**_I almost shouted at her as my voice rose a little while I shook her shoulder._

**_"I have my priority... And it's not you. My priority that I dreamed for so long, now came knocking at my door. I wanted you to be with it, but I'm torn between you and my-"_**_She said between her cries. Her voice trembled and stuttered._

**_"What the fuck are you saying 'priority?!' I'd never been included in your priority? I'm just an unwanted option for you...Why? What's your priority that forbids me to be with you?"_**_We've been together like forever, and she never included me in her dreams and her priority. She's always been good to be a barbaric woman to me, and also hit me with her thunder metal punch._

_She pushed hard that made me step back a little. She raised her right palm and got ready to slap me, but I never felt any pain, she didn't pursue it. "_**_Never— never question my feelings for you, idiot! Do you know the word sacrifice? I'd never known that word before, but now… I needed it, I will sacrifice my feelings for you. If loving someone is a selfish sacrifice, then I don't want it! I don't need it! I don't have a choice, but to set aside this damn feeling."_**

**_"My department will send me abroad for special training and work due to my high grades as a cum laude, and that will last for five years, five fucking years, Tsubasa."_**_She paused to wipe her tears, I wanted her in my arms, comfort her and make her feel, that my love is the greatest option and the perfect choice. I wanted to be selfish, only for her…just for her._

**_"I wanted to be one of the special forces, I dreamt of it since I was a child and I'm starting to make my own path to achieve it. It's my dream, and now, it is here. You are here too, do you know how difficult this is for me?"_**_She moved towards me, and she caressed my face with her cold, soft hand that gave me chills for a few seconds. That gave me the go signal to place my two hands on both her cheeks as well. I slowly wiped her tears with my thumbs._

_I placed my forehead on hers and I closed my eyes._**_"You've never been an option to me and I never included you to be in any choices that I have. You are my priority, and no matter how many choices you will put in line, how many options that will make this difficult, you will always be my paramount priority. Because I love you with all that I have, and all this makes me really a fucking shit."_**_I don't care if I shed tears now._

_She looked up to meet my eyes._**_"Why, Tsubasa? Why are you not happy for me?"_**_She asked me in low yet cracked voice, I opened my eyes to look at her. Her beautiful face is painted now with sorrows of uncertain questions._

**_"Reaching your dreams and things that will make you happy are things that I wanted to give to you."_**_She doesn't need to ask me about it, because from the start, loving her and giving her happiness is what I wanted to do since I met her._

_I enveloped her with my quenched embrace. I can't do it to her often like now. I've waited for this moment to be realistic and let her know what my heart is trying to burst out, and I expected more that in the end, it hurt me so much, like I never imagine before._

**_"My dream… is to be with you, my dream is to have you in my life, and you are my dream. When this stupid feeling came knocking inside me, I opened my door and let it in. It stayed for so long."_**_I moved to place my forehead on hers. I shut my eyes, but my tears pricked slowly._

_I am a man, a man that cries for his girl. She's my weakness and my strength. She's my success and now my…failure._

**_"And now, you opened it just to crushed, smashed and even killed by it."_**_My hands slowly made their way to cup her face. My voice cracked, I didn't have the reason to hide my tears and broken state._

**_"I'm so sorry, I'd already decided it, I don't want to commit a relationship with you Tsubasa. A relationship where I can't give you my full time, my care, my love, it will be unfair for the both of us."_**_She rasped, explaining herself._

**_"I don't know what to say anymore. Now I know the truth, what will happen next? What will happen to us?"_**_I moved a little to have a view of her face, her tears are continuously dropping._**_"When will you leave?"_**_I asked her in slow voice._

**_"We can't communicate, everything will be restricted and I'm leaving,"_**_She moved backwards,_**_"later at 7 pm. My flight is 7pm."_**

**_"It's not the end of the world yet, Tsubasa. If we are destined to be together, then we will. No matter how many years passes, and who we will meet, it doesn't matter anymore, because if our bonds are tangled together, then no trials will get in our way to separate us. I will not ask you to wait for me because I know that five years is long enough. Please continue your life without me, this is not easy for me or for you. How you are hurt now, also hurts me too. Please enjoy your life, live normal. And when I come back…I wish you will be the same as I knew."_**_She just stood straight in her place, stationary like a statue. Her delicate features made her so vulnerable. She cried as I did. She is as hurt as I am._

_When you choose someone to be your priority, when you are ready to give up everything without thinking what might be the risks, when you are ready to sacrifice everything for that person, when you have only one option, and that is to love her for the rest of your life. But…when these things are ready, in just two words, everything will fall down. **I'm sorry.**_

**_"I understand. I understand everything now, I can't promise you this time that I'll wait, because by this very moment I can feel nothing but pain in my chest, it's throbbing and it's hurting me so much. I feel that my life is already up to its end."_**_I looked at her in eyes, and all I can see is her soul. A soul that is piercing with pain. She slowly shook her head. I can't continue anymore but stare at her for the last time. My Misaki. My first love. My first heart break._

**_"End…It will end like this for us."_**_I mumbled hurtfully._

_**"I'm so sorry, Tsubasa..."**_

_**"Tsubasa...Tsubasa...Tsubasa..."**_

**"Shit!"** I woke up, desperately grabbing all the air. I looked at my alarm clock and found it quarter to six in the morning. It's not a nightmare. It's my memory of her. Why did I dream about it? It's not only five years without her, and now she's back. Everything's changed and still changing. Not a wonderful day to start with.

**"A jog is fine, maybe."**I stood to change my boxer shorts. My life is a fucking mess now. How can I free myself with this labyrinth of problems? I've been a very bad boy these years.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan's POV<em>**

I can feel that someone keeps snuggling at my back; I can feel a warm breath touching my nape, planting small kisses that gave me a little spark, and I can feel a heavy load chaining me from behind. I wanted to move and free myself, but the more effort I put, the tighter it becomes. Maybe I can't win from this chain and free myself, and enjoying this feeling would be the best option.

I can feel something soft and a little wet all over my face. I can feel it at my forehead, at my nose, at my cheeks and at my lips and it smell so nice, just like a baby, just like my Yoichi.

I wanted to open my eyes but this moment is much nicer, I moved to face who was chaining me while my eyes were still shut. I smelt the best masculine scent that I ever wanted, so familiar like the scent of Natsume. The warm and hot breath is inches away from my face, and I could tell that I really like what's happening.

I felt the bed dip at my behind, someone's keeping me company from behind and in my front.

"Hmm." I unconsciously mumbled.

I heard giggles, soft and cute like it's from an angel, but suddenly, I feel someone ride my side and kiss me unstoppably.

I opened my eyes, and a smiling Natsume greeted me. A beautiful and happy smile plastered on his gorgeous face. He looks so young, just like before when I met him. I can't help myself but to smile back at him.

"Good morning, love." He said before he kissed me. He smelled like perfectly fresh mint, fresh as the morning sunshine.

"Morning to you too, love." I smiled at him, and he kissed me once more before I faced my rider.

"Good mowning, Mama." Yoichi's smile is so similar to Natsume's. "Mwuah! Mwuah!" He kissed me on my cheek as he rested his small cute face on my cheek. I looked back at Natsume, who was still smiling and when I looked back at Yoichi, the smile that I've waited for almost a month and a half, is now in front of me.

"Papa is hwere, Mama." Yoichi stood up and went to Natsume. He sat on Natsume chest.

"You're too early, Natsume. What time is it?" I didn't know, but I really feel that it is still early and this is not yet the right time to wake up.

"Early enough for the three of us to make breakfast together." Natsume said while ruffling Yoichi's hair.

"Besides, it's Saturday." I looked at Yoichi who let himself lay beside Natsume.

I noticed that Natsume wore a plain V-neck t-shirt and cargo shorts while Yoichi was still in his yellow bird patterned pajamas.

I know I'm still smiling while looking at them, the father and son. The way they looked at me, how skeptic their reactions were, how they both raised their brows, how it shined with blissful emotions, how they moved their heads, their body gestures, everything was like a copy carbon of each other. They turned their heads to look each other, and later on smirked. Seriously? What are these two boys thinking?

"Mama? Why are you smiwing?" Yoichi innocently asked me. My smile turned to laughter. I just couldn't help it. If I held my phone right now, then surely I'll take some videos of them.

"What's fwunny, Mama?" Yoichi asked again, but this time, I could see how he tried to figure out what made me laugh. "Papa…" He turned his head to Natsume, trying to ask for some help.

I came closer to both of them, and hugged them tightly as I could fit them in my small and lean arms.

"Mama is just happy, baby." I kissed him on the head.

I cupped his small and cute face in both my hands and I smiled at him.

"Mama is so happy, because when Mama opened her eyes this morning, Yoichi is happy and very active." He smiled at me, and his eyes found Natsume.

"Papa swaid he will stway today and tomorrow." Yoichi's eyes smiled and his voice was filled with excitement.

"Papa said…we will plway." And he let out his rare yet magnificent smile. Indeed, he is very happy as well.

I looked at Natsume. "Did Papa promise that to Yoichi, that Papa will play?" I playfully asked Natsume.

"Yes, of course! Papa and Yoichi will play…and Mama and Papa will play too, if she likes." Natsume said while he let out his signature smirk, especially in the last part of what he said. I smacked him on his shoulder. Seriously? What kind of play he is referring to?

Natsume laughed as he pulled and lifted Yoichi onto his chest again, and pulled me into in his arm.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He said, I looked at him and I could see that he really meant it. He freely smiles with no worries.

"We can, and we will start slowly. You and me," I kissed the tip of his nose. "And our Yoichi."

"Yoichi is happy." Yoichi suddenly said, which we turned our head to face him.

"Yoichi have papa too." And he threw himself onto Natsume for a hug.

I watched them as they shared this precious moment. I wanted to record every moment like this, it's such a treasure for me to keep. They've long for each other for years and they are just starting to make a memory together.

**_Flashback_**

_I can't feel where I am sitting at, I feel like I'm floating. I couldn't see what we passed as we made our way to Yoichi. I haven't moved on yet from Natsume's confession in front of my friends, and when the nurse said that Yoichi was awake, I didn't waste any time to come see him, but everything was still happening very fast and in a blink of an eye, changes were along the way, ready to take place._

_I demanded Natsume to put me in a wheelchair and rush directly to the ICU. As we made our way to Yoichi, I couldn't stop my tears from flowing like a never ending waterfall. I couldn't find the correct reason of why I was crying. Maybe because he's already secured from danger? Or maybe he'll be with us again in no time? Or were these tears of happiness?_

_I'm scared of the day of that accident until the very last minute when the nurse informed us._

"_Stop crying, Mikan. Get a hold of yourself. He might get more worried if he sees you crying." I heard what Natsume said. I wiped my tears with the back of my hands. I needed air in my lungs, I feel like Im suffocating. I Inhaled and exhaled until my breathing turned to normal, without sobs and tears. Natsume is at my back, pushing and guiding the wheelchair. I felt that he wasn't even walking, he was almost running. I looked back, and I saw Sumire and Anna tailing us._

_When we reached the ICU, we didn't even bother to knock. Natsume turned the doorknob and opened the door._

_The doctor and three nurses were surrounding Yoichi's bed. "They are here, we can leave." The doctor said, and one by one they went outside._

_"We've already checked him, all vitals are working just fine. He's good, but still weak. He's been looking for his mother when he opened his eyes. Don't let him get tired. Talking is good, but as much as possible, let him rest for a while." The doctor paused and said._

_"Can we already move him to a private room now?" Natsume asked._

_"Yes, but I'll recommend later or by tomorrow, when he's asleep, and all relaxed." The doctor replied. We both nodded in response._

_"Remember, do not let him get tired. He just woke up and he needs rest. Please press the red button above the headboard if anything happens or if you need assistance." He said before going out._

_My sight followed the doctor straight through the door, and I stared there for nothing. I felt a hand touch my back, and I regained my consciousness. I turned to the owner of the hand._

"_He is waiting for us, Mikan." Natsume said as he guided me towards Yoichi's bed. I still can feel the presence of Sumire and Anna and their sobs, but they left distance as we moved._

_He was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. I looked at him from top to bottom. He still had bandages and his bruises were starting to fade, but stitches were still visible and will forever be a memory of our unforgettable accident._

_My wheelchair moved slowly towards the bed, and I reached for him. I reached for his tiny hand and kissed it softly, my tears are started to drop. I tried to wipe it, but still, I couldn't control it._

"_Baby Yoichi, my Yoichi…" I said in a whisper between my sobs. "Mama is here, baby." I continually kissed his hand._

_He slowly opened his eyes and immediately found me. I wanted to hug him and feel him in my arms, as a mother that suffered with this tragic moment, being by his side is the least that I can do other than saving him._

_I tried to stand up but I felt my feet and knees wobbling, but still, I didn't mind. I gathered my strength to be by his side. I felt both Natsume's hand on my shoulder; I looked at him. Is he trying to stop me from going to Yoichi's side? Has he gone mad? I looked at him questioningly but I didn't saw any restraint._

"_Ma-ma…" It sounded so weak, so fragile. I looked at him, at my son who's looking back at me._

_I moved to stand up and slowly made my way to him. I felt Natsume's hands guiding me; he didn't stop and restrain me, but instead he let me walk towards our son. "Baby! Oh, my Yoichi." I hugged him. I kissed his cheeks and forehead, so many times that I couldn't count no more._

"_Why is Mama cwaying?" He asked as his little fingers touched my tears._

"_Mama is happy! Mama is so very happy that Mama cried…" I repeatedly kissed him and hugged him. "Mama is crying not because Mama is hurting. Mama is crying because Yoichi is okay now." I explained to him, in words that I know would be understandable for his age._

"_Pwease, dwon't cry." I looked at him and I could see, at his young age, the worries that shouldn't be with him."Mama is turning ugwy when cwaying." He added._

_I smiled at him, not because he said to stop crying. I smiled because I'm feeling again my only son that I missed for so long. I smiled because I know I can be with him again, not only now but for forever until my very last moment to see him growing up._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hey…"

"Mikan…Are you okay?"

"Hmm..." My lips unconsciously moved, responding to the sudden kiss. "Why did you do that?" I looked at Natsume with a big smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"You're miles away from us. I'm just bringing you back to Earth." I noticed that he's out on the bed, and kneeling in front of me.

I moved to sit down, allowing my red night gown to falls in place. "Oh…" I muttered.

"Don't 'oh' me, love…Or else the two of us will play first, before Yoichi and I will play." He said as he smirked.

I felt my cheeks turn hot; I know I'm red as an apple. "Na—Natsume! You're still a pervert after all." He's not changing after all, still the same.

"Now, why am I a pervert? I didn't do any perverted acts here, you're just imagining things, Mikan. Or…"

He moved closer to my face. "You want to play too? Let us put your imagination in reality."

"I-" I stuttered. Seriously? In front of our son? I know that he knows how smart our son is. He should act and choose his words carefully. "I'll make breakfast." It's better to divert the topic before it will lead us to somewhere.

"Mama…Papa." We both turned to him.

"Yoichi's hungwry…" Yoichi stood at the door, his little right hand placed over his little tummy.

I stood up to go to Yoichi leaving Natsume behind."Oh, sorry sweetie. What does baby Yoichi want to eat?" I picked him up in my arms.

"Pancake and egg. Milk…" He replied cutely and paused for a long minute."...And hotdog."

I giggled and kissed his nose. "Hmm...sounds delicious, but Mama needs energy, Mama needs a super kiss from Yoichi." Yoichi let out a smile and gave me his sweetest morning kiss.

I hugged him once more before putting him down. "Let's go, baby. Call Papa. Let's make breakfast together."

Yoichi stood on his feet, looking up to me, waiting for any more instructions to follow-up. He looked so adorable, my little boy looks so much like his father.

"I think Papa is weak too, Papa needs a kiss from Yoichi." Yoichi ran to Natsume, and hugged him with his two little open arms. After they've shared their morning kisses, Natsume stood up and carried Yoichi on his right arm while the other left arm held me in an embrace.

"Natsume, before we go do what we had planned for the day, we should go to Yoichi's doctor first. We need approval if he is capable for any outdoor activity and we need to know the result to his visit last time." I reminded him as we passed the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Yes, madam!" He responded.

"Ywes, madam!" Yoichi copied Natsume and we burst out in laughter.

"Hey little boy, don't copy what adults are saying, okay?" That's really funny though I can't tolerate him and he responds me with his kissing brows.

"Uhm, Natsume…Is it really okay? I mean, what if they see us and make us the headline? I know that-" He silenced me with his killer kiss.

"Mikan, I told you before to leave everything to me, and besides, let's talk about this when we're just alone." He smiled while his eyes traveled to our little observer.

"Oh, I'm sorry…It's just that-" Natsume is right. I'm glad that Yoichi already accepted Natsume, to know he has a father and he loves him endlessly, maybe he should know only up to this part.

"Shh you worry too much, let's just enjoy this day. Me, you and our handsome boy. My beautiful Mikan." He tightened his arm around my waist.

As we reached the kitchen, Natsume placed Yoichi in his favorite place, the chair between our seats. I went to get Yoichi's milk and some ingredients in the refrigerator when suddenly, Natsume's strong and masculine arm snakes around my waist as he places his chin on my shoulder.

"You really love me huh, Mikan." He sweetly said.

I moved to face him. "Huh? Why are you saying that?"

"You were always thinking about me when you're pregnant with Yoichi, because I can really see a mini me whenever I see our baby boy." He handsomely smirked.

"I told you before, my love for you never faded, it always stays here..." I moved closely to him as our nose tips almost kissed each other. I grabbed his one hand with my left hand and placed it over my chest. "In my heart, you're always and forever will be here."

He grabbed my hand that was previously placed over my chest and brought it to his warm lips. "I promise you, everything will be fine, I'll fix it no matter what. Trust me."

Trusting him keeps me contented for now. "I do. I will."

* * *

><p>Three knocks were heard from the front door before it was opened and revealed a tall and skinny woman, dressed in a plain black pencil skirt and lavender three-fourth sleeves with two left unbuttons that revealed her bounty hills. She walked inside with a tray of coffee in her hand and a plastered sweet smile.<p>

"Sir, your luwak coffee." She delicately walked towards the table, keeping it safe not to spill any of it.

He nods. "Place it on the table and you may go." The man said.

"Yes, sir." She took the coffee one by one and gave it to both of them. "Please excuse me, ma'am, sir." She bowed and exited.

He lifted the cup of coffee near his nose, deeply inhaling the aroma as he rested his back on his big and soft swivel chair. He slowly sipped and paused for seconds while his eyes were still shut, letting his buds taste one of most expensive and consuming the spirit of coffee. This is one of his routine that can't be removed on his morning list. "The taste is explicit, amazing as always."

His companion took her cup and slowly sipped it.

"Hmm, not bad, I guess." She said in sweet and lovely voice.

He looked at her, as he shook his head, letting her know that he wasn't contented about the compliment to his favorite and very refined coffee. "It's one of the best in the world." He said as he drank the coffee. "It came from an uncommon means of production. You live only once, and you're lucky to have a taste of it. Try to lessen your drinking in clubs every night, and try to taste something like this sometimes for a change, perhaps."

She looked skeptic and displeased on how he was able to retort on her. Silence filled the room for seconds, until the man in a suit spoke.

"Do you have any idea why I called you?" He asked suddenly, making his companion choke as she drank her coffee.

"Father, I hope I do, but actually, I really don't have any idea." She shrugged as she placed her mug of coffee on the table. She opened her Hermes pink bag and picked up her pink silk handkerchief. She carefully wiped the side of her lips, knowing that someone is looking at her.

He smiled, not a lovely one, but a smile that can chill one's bone. A smile that hid a contrary meaning. She looked at him straight and motionless. She knew that what was coming would not be very nice. She picked up her coffee again and drank it in one straight shot.

He sat back, as his eyes pierced through her. "What happened within these months?" He questioned her.

"Father, a lot happened." She answered in her uninterested tone while she rolled her eyes as she already regained her self-esteem.

"Exactly, a lot. I concur." He verified.

"A lot that I could never imagine will happen. You are married to my son, and yet-" He paused for a moment, he looked up as he stretched his neck right to left, then he looked back on her. He looked at her deeply and deathly. "Are you updated on what's happening outside? How people see your relationship now? How paparazzi read your love life like an open book?" He added as his voice slowly rose.

"Father, those paparazzi bitches needs money. They need a story or pictures for a living." She retorted as she moved backwards where her back touched the softness of the chair.

He stood up, rounding his table. He passed her without turning his head. He wandered to the glass window that almost covered the entire wall, with his cup of coffee in hand. He watched the scenery outside like he's been doing it always.

"How many times do I need to repeat myself that Luna and Hyuuga are very known in business industry, not only here in Japan but in entire world." He said in his menacing voice as he watched over the window.

"We build this empire to be on top, where everybody can look up, where they see us as their role model. We build this with our own capabilities, tactics, strengths and ideas, by raw and by scratch." He said as the words that came out were full of pounds.

"Okay! Okay! Father, I'll fix it. I'll talk to those publishing companies. If you like, I'll hunt them down. Goodness! Why do you bother about it and-" She was cut off by sudden burst.

"I already did." He faced her. He walked back to his table, no sounds can be heard, just the taps of his shoes. He placed his cup on the edge of the table before he sat down.

She never stopped to follow him as he moves. She tried to be relaxed, but it never helped her. Every move and voice changing made her uneasy, made her nervous, and made her pale and cold.

"I want to know everything, just give me the reason why this thing happened?" He asked in a serious yet dense voice.

She unconsciously bit her lower lip. "Father, don't worry. Natsume and I, we will fix it as soon as possible."

"You were here the last time he spoke with me, how he threatened me that if I do anything to harm her, he might forget that he had a father. I fought you for him right? I agreed of your marriage. Luna, dear, I chose you over her, so never disappoint me." He looked at her intensely.

"Do you love my son?" He asked suddenly that made her jump in her sit.

"Yes! Of course! Natsume is everything to me. He is the man I dreamt for so long! Since I was a child, whenever I saw him in events and parties my heart freezes with love, I even went to the same school as him, since grade school to high school. I only missed it in college. I love him with all my heart." She answered, unnoticed with her little confession.

"Then, why the fuck did you let your guard down? Why did you let these people mingle with your marriage life? Why did you let them think that your relationship is loosening up?" His voice was slowly rising, making her pale.

"I never let my guard down, Father! I don't know what you are talking about." She replied with uneasiness.

"They published that Natsume is not living with you anymore, for all these years. They've discovered that he bought a pen house, where he spent most of his days alone." He replied.

"Did they say and publish it? It's true that Natsume bought a pen house but he never spent his day alone. I'm his wife! We still ate together, watched movies together, sleep together. We don't have any problems with each other, Father." She looked at him with her eyes are starting to be watery.

"Maybe he needed space or he just tired from work. Father, it happens not a lot of time, you can count it with your fingers. He's still coming home for me, please believe me." She said as her voice is slowly trembling.

"Dear Luna. I'd chosen you because I knew you loved my son, that you will do everything to fight for your love for him." His expression and voice started to change as he watched Luna tear up with their conversation.

"Natsume is mine, Father. No one can have him even until I die. I know we are meant for each other, that we love each other. Those fucking paparazzi will surely want to see hell very soon." She wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"I know Natsume feels the same for you. You're a beautiful and sweet wife. He is not an open type person, maybe you need a little push on it. I won't give any advises on how you will do it; it's a married couple's thing. I don't want to mingle, my dear Luna." His voice is sooth and calm. This made her look at him.

"The accident that happened to Mikan and his son was kept private as Natsume requested it. Did you know it? But he never gave a damn on your issues. He never talked to the paparazzi or any publishing companies to stop it. He never did." He added.

"Maybe because he knew that it will never be an issue, all are fucking lies. How I wish she died. She was never content on what she has and maybe what happened to her is what we call karma." Her voice starting to change, from trembling to filled with hatred.

"Oh, Father! I really don't like her. Every time I remember that commoner, all I can picture are the moments of Natsume and her. She's poison in our life. For all the years that she was missing, Natsume was okay with that. He forgot about her already, but then she returned, and ruined everything. I guess she wanted to be known in entertainment business." Luna added.

"Luna, I'll ask you straight about the accident. Did you plan or know something?" He asked clearly as he picked the exact words to be asked.

Luna eyes dilated, showing that she was unprepared for that question. "Fa-father! What—do you mean that I am the person behind the accident?" She questioned him back.

"I want to know everything, I know what you can do, and it gave me this idea. I am not assuming that you're the mastermind or something." He answered.

"No! I didn't! I know I'm obsessed with Natsume but killing someone to get what I want is never my forte. I believe that, even if I don't do anything, I can still get what I want. That was an accident! I don't know how her life was, who she is connected or what her businesses is. What if she had debt to someone or she's engaged to mafia, who knows what that commoner can do?" She inhaled deeply and she looked eye to eye to him.

"That whore commoner, Mikan, and her bastard son, they never been good or will be good enough for Natsume. The day they arrived didn't give any good impressions on Natsume's status. He was targeted almost daily, from morning to night, his name blooms always and the aromas spread everywhere, and because of them Natsume sometimes don't let himself stay at home to avoid further issues, to divert their mind on some false work. Father, please, I want them gone forever. I wanted them to vanish, they are a danger to our family, they will be the one to ruin what we have." She pleaded as she wiped the invisible tears.

"You want them gone? Like what? Have them move to another place? Or kill them?" He asked in an interested voice.

"Definitely, Father! I've dreamt of getting rid of those parasites. I just want them to be lost, disappear in this lifetime, like they're supposed to rest in peace." She smirked from what she already said.

"That child, Yoichi, tell me what you know about him." He asked.

"Seriously? You've gotten a little interested with that child. We should not waste our time on them, Father." She unbelievably blurted with her perfect, well-maintained brow rose. "I know less of him, just a kindergarten kid and with an unknown father. What a whore, maybe she tasted so much that she can't be sure of herself who her son's father is. I feel pity for him." She said as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Is that so, Luna? Well, what would you do, if that bastard son is the real son of Natsume? He's a real Hyuuga by blood and flesh." He asked as his voice reflected challenge.

"You can't be serious! Don't tell me that they just flew over here and they will claim that Natsume is the father? We don't know what happened to that bitch, and I bet she is a tart, a disgusting whore." She disagreed as her voice filled up with disgust.

A moment of silence took place. Her pale colored skin suddenly turned reddish, her breathing changed as her hands turned into a fist. She withdraw her sight-seeing battle and diverted her eyes to her front, looking directly to the wall. He looked at her intently, trying to read her actions and words. He suddenly smirked. He opened his drawer on the right side and picked up a cigarette stick. He lit it up and started to taste it with his expert and hungry mouth.

"How long have you been married, Luna?" He asked between his blew of smoke.

"Oh, Father! Are you getting on that stage of retirement already? Have you forgotten?" She said between her laughs. "Three years, still getting smoothly and stronger."

"Hmm, three years…" He nodded. "It's been too long, right?" He smiled, but a smile that would not reach his eyes.

"Yes, Father. Why do you ask?" She asked as her sweet and innocent smile was still plastered on her beautiful face.

"The media believes that the child is Natsume's son. That's the reason why he kept coming to the hospital. When I heard about this news spreading, I immediately made my move." He paused to find her reaction. It was very clear that she was uncertain on what might happen in th is conversation. "Yes, I actually had the same reaction as you when I first heard it. I needed to find that publishing company and get hold of everything, whether it is true or not."

"Father, that's nonsense! Everything are lies and -" She replied frantically, finding the right words and yet was cut off.

"I already said, whether it is true or not, I needed to cut that crap before it could spread." He said calmly.

"Koizumi and Hyuuga are companies that the name is on high moral standards, and those who are responsible for the success will not be forever on line. Me and your Father, we should accept the fact that we are not getting younger anymore." He added.

"Yeah, daddy already told me that he is starting to process everything to transfer all the businesses and properties in my name."

"He might get the retirement and unwinding very soon." He laughed in a very less energetic way while nodding. He moved closer to the table and placed his two elbows in front of him while his two hands entwined and supported his face.

"Father! Do you expect me to handle everything? I don't want any responsibilities, those are not my line. I'm planning to talk to Natsume about this, I want him to manage everything and I want to stay at home, be a plain and loving housewife ready to serve him, and that husband of mine is nowhere to be found." She mocked and complained but she kept her voice in a low and sweet tone.

"Luna, that is very thoughtful and sweet of you, but I am sure your father wouldn't like that. You must still continue to run your businesses."

"Once everything is settled, I'll sign it. I can do whatever I like. I will decide and I will assure my plans. I want to give everything to Natsume, I want him to be happy." Her eyes twinkled as she clapped her hands.

"Making Natsume happy? When was the last time you slept together?" He raise his one brow, letting his expression to be shown that he is fond with this conversation.

"Father! Why—it's too personal." She blushed. "We always sleep together. We share each other's warmth and love." She bit her lower lip and sexily laughed.

"Is that so? Then why are you not still conceiving my grandchild? Your father and I, as the days passes, we're getting old and older. We need an heir, Luna." His husky voice sounded very deep, clear and loud.

He wanted every word coming from his mouth to be heard, and this one of many questions leaves a very big shock to his companion that will leave to be unarmed.

"I-" Her face turned pale again and her words stuttered. "We haven't talk about it yet…he is not yet ready, and so am I." She looked at him as she unnoticeably bites her lower lip. Her sweat were starting to show up too.

"Your reaching your 30's any year soon. I'll ask you something and please don't be offended." He said in his soothing voice as he acted like a perfect father.

"Okay, Father. What it is all ab-"

"Is either you or Natsume is sterile? Do you have any problems in conceiving a baby?" A sudden straight forward question echoed inside the room.

"What the hell, Father! Seriously? Of course not! We are catching up some…um, family planning." Her voice suddenly rose as she was unarmed from that question.

"I'll tell you frankly…If that Mikan's child is Natsume's son, then we must consider him as the heir. You will adopt him and he will carry the Hyuuga name." He said in a serious matter of fact tone. His face changed to stoic, with no expression of human emotions can be seen.

She suddenly rose from her seat and blurted out. "Adopt that bastard? No fucking way! I will not accept it."

"He is a boy, and a perfect heir. You don't have any choice unless…" He shook his head, signaling her to not defy him.

He looked at her straight, as she stood up in front of her. Her right hand above her heart and her left hand placed at her waist.

"Get pregnant." His voice was full of command.

She slowly let herself sit again and voiced out. "I don't think that is a good-"

"Anytime soon, the result will be revealed. I made my own move for this chaos, my own investigation. The result might matter no more, because even if that boy is not yours, still he is the son of my only son, and that would make him my grandson, a Hyuuga." His own rule can be seen through his smirk. His action made him prevailing.

She suddenly punched the table with her two fists. "The only child that would be the heir is our own child! The child of Natsume and mine! The child of our flesh and blood should be with the heir! And a commoner has no place in this family! I'm sorry, Father, but I will highly disobey you this time. It will turn to war if you will do it. This is our family, Koizumi and Hyuuga bloodline will never be mixed with rotten rags. A mixture in our family-" Her voice rose up as every word impacted with her with a sudden burst of wrath. Her eyes reflected nothing but dullness, blank and a life of rage.

"Silence!" A thunder like sound made her actions and behavior tame for an instance. It's like defying a roar that echoed entirely inside the office. His voice was made to be authoritative and powerful as it should be.

"No one can defy me, not even Natsume. I'll take that child away from her and she has nothing she can do about it." His voice was stern. She slowly found her seat and sat.

Her pale complexion turned reddish. She crossed her left leg over on her right leg. Her two arms folded over her breast and her head turned to focus outside the window. Rage still visible all over her face and her beautiful sexy lips were twitching.

"If you don't like it then make some plans. Besides, it's almost over a month since the accident, and some news reached me here, that you and Natsume are going through a divorce, is it true? How it is even possible?"

"Father, I never expected this morning would be a war between us. You've called me and threw questions at me, unreasonable questions! Then you're going to make decision for my family. You are becoming a controller, how could you do this?" She said in a sudden change of emotion, her voice broke down as she spoke and her tears crawled out.

"If I say yes, Natsume and I are going through our divorce, would you mind about it? If I say no, will you stop already? Father, I, myself, also have plans and priority, and that priority is to get rid of Mikan and her son and nothing more. Let me handle this please, like you always let me do things on my own."

"I already gave you plenty of time, years to be exact, but why can't I see any progress about your married life with my son? I'm also your father now, I wanted to help you two." He relaxed his back as he adjusted his seat backwards.

She stood up and faced him. "Help us? Yes, right. Just don't meddle with our problems, don't dictate and make plans without our consent."

"Luna, dear. I don't fucking sit all day and watch these all crashing down, especially if my name, honor, dignity and value are in a critical point. You want the reality? Why am I doing this? He's fucking ignoring you! And we don't know if the rumors are true and I know you know if it is true or not, right?"

"I am not blind, for not seeing everything he's been doing and keeping him away from me. I am not deaf to hear all this shit about us, annoying fucking rumors and how he ignores my complaints, and I am not fucking stupid for not being understandable on what our relationship is going through. And I will be the most dumbest person ever alive if up until now, I haven't done anything to fix it, right?" She said looking at him eye to eye before she picked up her bag.

"I just only said a few things about my plans and I still have many that are still buried. I am not proposing it to you, like I said, do not defy me in my decisions, everything is still for you, so trust me, my dear Luna." He smirked.

"Is that so, Father?" She bent down, that made her face nearer to his. "Why don't you keep that to yourself and apply it, Father? I already executed my plans a long time ago. Remember this, Father. I am Luna Koizumi Hyuuga, what I want is what I get and I don't give a fuck if I run down someone, I am willing to kill too, if it's necessary to protects what's mine." She grabbed her bag and stomped out to the door. "Right now, Father, I have this one big shit plan in my head, it will be fun, I'm so excited about it. Just sit and relax. It will be so much fun." She evilly smirked before she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>CrimsonPrincess14 <strong>**:** hehehe I love your reaction! and this update is not very soon, right? pls don't get mad T.T. I'm so sorry! huhuhu

**Anilissa :** Thank you :3 I'm glad that you love my story! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! T.T

**the road to the stars :** Sorry T.T for this long long wait ! Hope your still excited for this update.

**Ayame-hime 11d7 : **yeah! I, myself want to strangle that Luna! She's definitely annoying. Thank you for your review :*

**apitatoor :** hey sis, hope you can find your suggestions in some part of this chapter. and how was it? hehe. Now gonna what wait for your review again! Need some ideas too :*

Thank you for all the followers and Marking our story as one of your favorite!

Be safe guys and Godbless to all !

* * *

><p>GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUESS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? Don't forget to drop some ReviewsSuggestions ^_^


End file.
